Starcrossed
by short-skirtbluescarf
Summary: Weeks before Uni graduation, Makenzie Daniels goes to London on an educational holiday with her best friend. Her life changes when she meets Benedict Cumberbatch on Gower Street. Their undeniable chemistry grows and makes this the trip of a lifetime. Though she fights to maintain composure, will she allow herself to be swept off her feet by her celebrity crush? Ben/OC
1. Welcome To London

**Hello new readers! So glad you stopped by. This story has become my pride and joy, gaining far more attention than I ever anticipated. With that being said, I'm going back and rewriting a few details and correcting grammar mistakes I missed the first time around. I LOVE reviews and try to PM everyone ASAP. Updates are usually 5-7 days apart. Enjoy, have fun, and fangirl/boy away!**

* * *

Makenzie's young mind raced with possibilities as her small college English class made their way to London. Each spring, the English department offered graduating seniors an educational holiday in London. The bright eyed, optimistic young woman had been looking forward to this trip since she had become aware of it freshman year. In her mind, it was already the greatest week of her college career.

Every group before had their fair share of partiers, troublemakers, those who mysteriously wandered off for hours at a time, those who simply loved the fast pace, and those relieved simply to be away for a while. Makenzie Daniels, however, was thrilled by a number of literature related activities which had been planned for them. Walking the streets, seeing the very sights, that had inspired Shakespeare and Dickens boggled her mind with excitement. As her peers crowded the shuttle bus' windows, she remained in her seat soaking in what little glimpses the others allowed with her favorite classical tunes filling her ears. The scenery became increasingly metropolitan which meant one thing- they were getting close.

"There's a black motor bike, girls," Caroline squealed, the other females released their own high pitched noises while shoving the boys away from the glass.

Many of the girls had already planned a game that would last the duration of their stay in London. They were determined to find a celebrity, one in particular, in the next several days. Whoever was first to spot the idolized being only won bragging rights but that seemed to be more than enough incentive for the daft hormonal classmates.

"We are about to enter city limits. Please return to your seats and don't move about until I say," the already stressed and tired teacher announced.

Sims was the sort of teacher that was both simple and difficult, many secret variables sending him across a wide spectrum. He was passionate about literature and full of fantastic information on his good days- those classes usually ended with a lengthy homework assignment. On his down days, he would do everything from hand out worksheets that wouldn't ever be graded to giving them the class period to finish their previous reading assignments- a catch up day more or less. While highly intelligent, and more kind than cross, Sims was known to be quite emotional. His recent divorce had made him a bit of a weekend alcoholic. The only choice available to students was to ride the ever-changing tide known as Sim's Foundations of English Literature, the course students took as a prerequisite for the London trip the semester of their graduation.

"If you would all take out your blue itinerary folders," Sims began with a forced smile. Only a fraction of the group did as they were asked while the rest continued staring at the rapidly growing buildings of London. "We are staying at a hotel within walking distance of Hyde Park. The bus will come to a stop and we shall unload your belongings as quickly as possible. Keep talking at a minimum-understand, ladies?-as I get the room keys. You will have fifteen minutes to unpack, change clothes, use the toilet, get your notebooks together, or do whatever you need before we begin. Meet back in the lobby and we shall begin our learning experience."

"Our learning experience," Makenzie and Sophie mockingly repeated to eachother in hushed voices.

Sophie had been her first friend in college, an English major like herself, and the two had since remained inseparable. They knew everything about eachother and had been roommates since sophomore year. Each knew the other's secrets and they would do anything for eachother. Boys were never the subject of arguments since Sophie didn't want any romantic commitments until after graduation and Makenzie hadn't fancied anyone in years. College had been surprising, amusing, sometimes mentally and emotionally demanding, full of late nights, and a joyful season in their lives over all. But after graduation, the two were unsure where life would lead them. After graduation there was the possibility that they would rarely see eachother- a fact that neither liked to discuss. This was to be their last uni adventure together and they had already decided to treat it like their personal graduation holiday, one which had been pre-planned with a few other peers involved.

"What do you think of their manhunt?" Sophie inquired in a tone more amused than curious.

"Honestly? I think they are all a bit mad," Makenzie couldn't help a dismissive laugh. "He probably won't even be in London this week. I mean, what are the chances of running into a specific celebrity in public in just a matter of days? We don't even have but a few glorious hours of freedom to spare. We'd be doing ourselves a favor to fit in as much sight-seeing and wandering around as possible."

Sophie completely agreed wholeheartedly. But she also knew that mischievous sparkle in Makenzie's eyes, hidden behind the convincing act of indifference. The girl was already up to something but didn't want the others to catch on. She had done her research weeks ago and already had a plan for their free day. An unchaperoned day in London with her best friend. Life couldn't have been better at present. She had always dreamt of visiting London but hadn't the money or proper reason to spend any large amount of time there.

"You're doing the face," Sophie devilishly grinned, wanting in on whatever her clever friend was up to.

"Just a few more minutes then all will be revealed," she grinned with mysterious pride.

"No need to be more cruel than necessary," groaned the pretty blonde.

"Oh, you'll understand perfectly once I show you what I finished last night."

"I'm so glad you're the planner and not me. You were up every night this week."

"You were too busy sleeping," taunted the leader of the two.

"I was tired! And you should have been sleeping too!"

"Sleeping? Sleeping is _boring_," Makenzie replied, imitating their favorite telly character perfectly- down to the voice and facial expression.

"Alright, Sherlock," Sophie giggled. "I thought you weren't part of the manhunt."

"I'm not." A sly pause. "But that doesn't mean I'm less of a fan. I'm just more rational about the present situation."

"Which is?"

"As they search the corner of every street and peer into every passing cab, they are going to completely miss the rest of this brilliant city. Their high hopes are going to be dashed when we load back into this metal heap and they will all complain about how they didn't pay close enough attention to the important parts of the trip. I'm not spending a single moment of my time in this city looking for one man."

"So in short?"

"In short, I'm not looking for Benedict Cumberbatch!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London," the driver cheered over the intercom.


	2. Hello

**Now the real fun begins! Let me know what you think! I love hearing your pieces of input** =) **Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment they were released to wander around London as they pleased, Makenzie took out a handwritten list- the duo's itinerary for the remaining hours of the day. They didn't have enough time to spend very long in one place but their route had been preplanned and both were more than ready to explore.

From their hotel, they walked the short distance to Hyde Park and found the Peter Pan statue they both wanted to find. Their first ride on the famous red buses was to Camden Market; they didn't buy anything in fear of spending their money so soon. From there, the giddy girls hopped onto the tube and got off at Westminster station with dopey grins plastered to their faces. Big Ben was a spectacular sight in person, not the view they always saw on the telly. They arrived just in time for the next tour around Westminster Abbey and took in the breathtaking architecture and history. For lunch, they went to St. Stephen's Tavern across from the giant clock tower and practically right on the Thames River. Next they found Trafalgar Square, taking many tourist photos along the way. Another tube ride was taken before the two marveled inside St. Paul's Cathedral, spending almost an hour walking around the area allowed to the general public. Just for fun, the two went in search of Platform 9 3/4. Being the English majors they were, they spent almost two hours at the British Library; both left completely stunned. It would be getting dark soon so the two decided to wrap up their first magical day in London.

"What's next on your magical list of things to do?" Sophie beamed with pure excitement.

"What? You weren't satisfied with the library or Big Ben?"

"Never!" the friend laughed with animation.

Makenzie's sparkling blue eyes landed on the scribbled letters. The corners of her mouth formed a crooked smirk. Sophie noticed the swift change of her friend's entire demeanor. No one could make anything as interesting as Makenzie- when she wanted to, of course.

"Soph, does North Gower Street mean anything to you?"

There was a thoughtful pause before the sometimes oblivious blonde replied a drawn-out confused, "Noooo. Should it?"

"I guess not. But I've waited two years to go there." Now she was being cheeky.

"Why? What's on Gower Street?"

"Our favorite version of 221B Baker Street," the clever one announced with pride as Sophie's pondering expression suddenly ignited.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. It'll be our last stop before the night- if that's alright with you."

"Yes, I'm happily exhausted!"

"Me too. The door is only two miles away from our hotel."

"Good idea. And then a nice hot shower wouldn't hurt either!"

The two took the tube, got off at Warren Street station, and followed the map on Makenzie's iPhone until they realized precisely where they stood. Silently, they looked down the street in search of their holy ground until they caught sight of Speedy's red overhang. Both released breaths they hadn't noticed they were holding in.

"There it is! You did it!" Sophie squealed while tightly hugging her friend's neck.

"Don't muck about. Come on!"

They ran towards the familiar, and very surreal, scene. The usual 187 door had been replaced with the 221 B door for filming that was rumored to begin tomorrow. While Sophie dug into her purse for her camera phone, Makenzie simply stared in awe. Greatness had happened beyond this very door. Great minds had put the detailed set together (the one here and in Cardiff), great imaginations had given magic to this piece of London property, and great actors had stood in these very spots- her thoughts focusing on a certain handsome someone.

"Take my photo!" Sophie giggled, now in full fangirl mode. Makenzie couldn't help a soft chuckle when taking the phone. "Get a good one! It's going on my night stand at home."

"Alright. Say 'Sherlock'!"

"Sherloooock!" The flash assured both that the photo had been taken. "Let me see it!" They huddled to stare at the screen like two school girls with crushes, Sophie more so than Makenzie. "Alright, then. Your turn! Go stand by the door!"

As the giddy brunette walked towards the famous door, her heart began to speed. _This might as well be the eighth wonder of the world_, she silently joked with herself. One moment, all was silent except the loud pulsing noise in her ear. The next, Sophie began humming the familiar theme from the show- "The Game is On".

"Smile!"

The photo was taken then a sentimental Makenzie jumped off the single step as she had always dreamt of doing- if ever given the chance to do so. A smile played on her lips as she landed with a bounce onto the leveled square gray stones of Gower Street. Sophie took a few more photos as Makenzie took in every detail around her. It was remarkable. She had never been one to watch telly but this show was dear to her heart and candy to her mind.

"Incredible," Sophie sighed, her childish amazement rubbing off on her hard to impress best friend.

"It is, isn't it?" They stared for another several seconds before she took a deep breath. "Do we have all the proof we need?" It was asked in the dark sharp tone Sherlock would have used.

"You mean the _evidence_?" Soph played along as Watson. "Yeah. Once these are posted no one will be able to deny that we were here."

Makenzie let out one last sigh of contentment before turning towards the main street, Sophie following her lead. Daylight was fading quickly now. The once sunny city was filling with shadows, sunlight becoming blocked by tall buildings and alleyways. Most of the population had been busy at work today but the night was already bringing more groups to the streets.

"We actually found it! You are bloody _brilliant_!" The bubbly blonde's shoulder bumped against her best friend as they began a new round of giggles. An item of their bucket lists had just been crossed off.

"I know, I know," the leader announced in a playfully boastful manner.

She saw someone approaching them but Sophie diverted her. They began looking through the many photos they had just taken, completely ignorant of what was going on around them. Sophie's picture was cute while Makenzie's appeared more professional- if only she had thought ahead to bring a blue scarf for the occasion. As prepared as she usually was, she couldn't understand how the idea had never crossed her mind. That would have been such a wonderful phot-

Her body collided with the stranger she had noticed just moments ago. The sudden contact almost knocked the wind out of her but she instantly felt awful for being so clumsy.

She looked up while quickly apologizing, "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I-"

The moment her eyes found his she knew who he was. She would know those light green and blue mixed eyes anywhere. The hat covered his dark Sherlock curls but a few sprung out from beneath the brim. The trademark sharp facial features were even more mesmerizing in person, though his skin appeared more-what was a good word?-normal without the usual layers of make-up. And the heart shaped lips which had made her blush a few times before, usually during interviews and certain photos, were even more perfect in the London twilight. It had only been a few moments since she had bumped into him, three at the most, but she knew without a doubt that it was him.

He was pulling out his iPod ear buds as she tried to think of what to say. Keeping the shocked smirk off her face was more difficult than she had ever imagined in a situation like this. Then again, she had never really planned on being in this sort of situation. Makenzie Daniels didn't believe a perfect stranger could make time stop, celebrity or otherwise. Not until that moment. It was in that same moment a worried look began to fill his handsome pale face.

"It's you! You're-"

"Shut up, Sophie, you thick thing! He's trying to be inconspicuous," she quietly hissed to her sometimes idiotic bestfriend. Her attention returned to the tall slightly nervous man. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Holmes. It was a true pleasure to meet you," she grinned with as much delight as embarrassment.

"That is quite alright, ladies. My apologies," he smiled with a knowing, thankful look in his gentle face and eyes.

They hadn't blown his cover. Those around hadn't spotted him. And the clever brunette even used a name that hid his identity while proving she knew whom she had bumped into. He was always glad to find a young clever girl- they were so rare today.

"This bloody thing started glitching earlier today," he chuckled, raising his iPod with a wiggle. "Was looking down when…" His low wonderful voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say to the obvious fangirls. The blonde was much more unsettling than her calm and collected friend.

"It was a pleasure bumping into you," Makenzie sweetly grinned, brave enough to make full eye-contact. Every cell in her body suddenly felt like electric. She wasn't even off her high from being at the door. And then this.

Benedict Cumberbatch was about to speak when a loud gunshot fired from down the street. The girls froze in terror as the celebrity's hand immediately dove into his right pocket.

"Follow me and keep silent," he gently ordered in a hushed tone.

They did as he asked. He nearly jogged to the set door, the girls right behind him. His hands didn't seem to shake as he turned the proper key inside the lock. The black door opened as he motioned for them to get inside. Their eyes grew wider as they stepped inside the lobby area they had seen many times from the show. They heard the door lock then Benedict motioned for them to follow. The instinctive Makenzie and terrified Sophie followed him up the staircase. His keys rattled together as he searched the small metal ring for the desired key. No one said a word as he opened the door the fangirls knew to be the flat of Sherlock Holmes. But they weren't in the proper mood to gasp in awe.

The moment they were all inside with the second door locked, Benedict whispered, "Everyone alright?" The two girls nodded, adrenaline running wild through each body. He ran towards the windows and made sure the blinds were completely closed. "Please, take a seat," their favorite actor requested as if he were offering guests cups of tea.

Makenzie remained silent and alert as Sophie's hard breathing and rather pale complexion began to worry the other two. The brave brunette took her friend's hand with an assuring squeeze and optimistic smile.

Benedict peeked out from a small hole between the curtains and sighed, "I honestly doubt the gunshot had anything to do with me but just in case."

It was so odd to Makenzie how normal he seemed. If he had been one of their protective guy friends from college he would have handled the situation the exact same way. Benedict Cumberbatch, and every other celebrity for that matter, had always been merely human to her. But he was more human than she had ever let herself believe. The fairytale of him being more than just a talented man ended that moment. His heart was racing just as theirs. He had similar worries flooding through his mind as they had racing through theirs. And he had been very kind by not abandoning them on the street.

Police sirens came from all directions, growing louder as lights became brighter through the curtain material. Benedict observantly watched as one passed their building towards the street they had been walking down just minutes ago. He pulled the two long pieces of material tightly together then took a deep breath. Sophie released Makenzie's hand to wipe tears from her face- the poor thing was still shaking. The room fell silent.

"Thank you," Makenzie said from the couch, with gratitude dripping from her voice and sincerity filling her crystal blue eyes.

His eyes met hers as one corner of his lips turned upright.

"I'm just glad we got off the streets in time. That would have been a mess." They shared a silent laugh of relief before he asked, "You came to see the door?" The blonde gave a vigorous nod, still a nervous wreck, as the obviously intelligent girl simply nodded with a small grin. "Bet you didn't anticipate all this," he sighed while sitting in Sherlock's chair.

"We're on a school trip," Sophie blurted, talking to calm herself.

"Oh?" he was kind and acting completely interested for her sake. Clever man. "Where do you live?"

"Well, Kenzi and I go to Cambridge but I live near Bath," she continued, her nerves becoming less raw as the distracting conversation continued. "We're both English majors."

He knew what was going on and didn't mind the conversation if it helped the poor girl.

"And what do you plan to do with your degree?"

"I'm a literature major," she replied with a smile. Then her face suddenly turned green. Had she not been a devoted fan, she wouldn't have known where the kitchen was. The girl ran from the couch to the sink. She made it just in time, bending over the sink making horrible noises.

Benedict's eyes moved to the speechless grinning girl on the couch. When their eyes met with an unexpected sort of amusement, the girl couldn't help a silent giggle. This gave the man full permission to release his own unheard chuckle. It really wasn't funny yet the shared moment seemed to relax them both. Each pair of eyes aimlessly searched the room until the horrid noises from the kitchen stopped. Sophie returned looking worse than when she bolted out from her seat.

"Need to sit down?" a concerned Makenzie asked, rising to her feet.

"I need to lay down. Between the traveling, all the walking around today, the excitement," her blurry eyes met Benedict's as they exchanged a quick grin. "Would the set people mind if I borrowed the sofa for a few minutes?"

"Not at all. We have an extra just in case," he explained, truly hoping the unfortunate girl was alright.

"Wonderful." The still greenish young lady plopped onto the couch and immediately fell asleep.

When the room was silent once more, Benedict raised a hand towards the chair of John Watson. His expression equaled the phrase "might as well". The girl couldn't help another grin. This was all completely mad. They had simply come to see the Sherlock door. They had come to London for an educational holiday. Makenzie suddenly had the feeling that she was destined for a different sort of education. She took a seat, her back resting against the famous union jack pillow, and took a deep breath. When she had woken up that morning, never had she imagined sitting in 221B about to have a private conversation with none other than Benedict Cumberbatch.


	3. First Chat

**The experience every Sherlock fan would die for, yeah? Thanks for staying with me this far! Don't forget to leave a review! Cheers!**

* * *

"I just put you in the greatest danger you've probably experienced in your entire life," he nearly hummed. Guilt and apology filled each soft word.

"You haven't had my dad's poor attempts of cooking," she smirked. He immediately noticed how she had just changed the entire mood of the solemn room with one sentence. "This was just a freak accident. Or fate. Whichever you personally believe in. We just happened to be here at the wrong moment. Or the right one in our case."

The actor nearly laughed at her being so optimistic. Optimism was often lost when the spotlights and cameras were turned off. Even on his most successful days, he had trouble being optimistic about things far less trivial than being near a shooting. Who was this young woman? She clearly wasn't some childish fangirl. In fact, her being so calm for this amount of time made him question her being a fan at all. He suddenly felt foolish even wondering about such details in a situation like this.

"Please forgive me. We've bumped into eachother, ran from a shooting, and tried helping your friend yet I still haven't asked your name."

How could someone so superior be so considerate? He was worried about not knowing her name while she had been embarrassed for having intruded on his personal life for the last fifteen minutes. He was every bit as kind and genuine as she had seen in the interviews. Makenzie hadn't watched every single film he had been in, there were more interviews she hadn't seen than ones she had, and she truthfully didn't know much about his personal life. But she was a fan none the less. And tonight she was the luckiest fan in the entire world.

"I'm Makenzie Daniels," she bashfully announced.

"Very pleased to meet you," he revealed the brilliant grin she favored above his many seductive expressions.

This was the man she had always wondered about. The kind gentleman, not the seductive heart-breaker- though she was certain that version of him was beneath the sweetness he was showing now. He was something. Sophie's sudden grunt captured their concerned attention until she fell silent once more.

"And that is my best friend, Sophie Myers," the pretty girl continued to lovingly stare at her rather odd companion.

"She said that you were both English majors but _you_ never answered the question." Benedict was genuinely interested in her answer. He was simply being nice to Sophie but she could tell in his body language and focused stare that he truly wanted to know _her_ answer.

"If all goes according to plan," she began, already worried about not finding a job, "I'll be a secondary English teacher in the fall. My writing minor probably won't do me any good but I'm thankful for it anyways."

"Why a teacher?" he mused, fully interested now.

"The way I see it, teachers spend more time with students than some of their parents. Teachers have such an opportunity to change lives every day. And part of me wants to touch those lost kids the way a few of my teacher's touched me."

Her honest speech moved him. Who was this girl? Who was Makenzie Daniels as a person? From what he had seen in the last thirty minutes alone, she was brave, thoughtful, kind, smart, witty, and very attractive. But she was also young- too young to behave and think the way she did. From the very first minute he bumped into her, he knew she was different. Now, he found himself wanting to know more about this unique beauty.

"You're very intelligent and probably don't get told often enough," he nearly whispered, looking right at her. His words obviously made her uncomfortable but he felt the strong need to continue. "You are the type of girl, Makenzie, that knows what she wants in life and fights for it. You'll make an excellent teacher who will certainly change many young lives. And whatever district hires you is very lucky to have you."

While his words were more flattering than anything any other bloke had spoken to her, she couldn't help feeling as if she were being given a line. He was her favorite actor for many reasons but he was still an actor and probably kept a few lines up his sleeves to pull out on occasions like this.

"Respectfully, Mr. Cumberbatch," Makenzie tried to be the perfect combination of gracious, truthful, and careful. "We only met just minutes ago. You don't know me and I don't know very much about you. I am a fan but not the obsessed fangirl you must take me for. You're a man who has done more than well for himself but you are still human. Some celebrities think they are larger than life itself but you don't strike me as that type. You are, however, known to be quite the charmer. And I'm a bit young for you so please don't play your games with me- intentional or otherwise."

It was Benedict's turn to be shocked speechless. This was definitely not a child. He hadn't even considered her as anything but a college student until that moment. Given a few years, this young lady was going places. The world would be hers for the taking and he was slightly curious of her future accomplishments.

"My apologies." She had truly put him in his place. He had become used to the desperate fan mail and entirely positive attention from girls her age swooning at the very sight of him. Makenzie Daniels was treating him as if he were a normal bloke- the stranger he was. "The last thing I intended to do was offend you. My previous statements were a bit bold."

"Only a bit," she half laughed with gentle sarcasm.

Her temper had cooled as she began to second guess herself. She hoped she hadn't crossed some sort of line. Were there set rules of how one should treat a celebrity? Was it alright to be yourself under circumstances like the one at present? She needed to let him know she wasn't mad.

"So what brought you to Gower Street this evening?"

His eyes flashed up to meet hers, thankful for being given a second redeeming chance- though he wasn't quite sure he had done anything wrong.

"I like to view the sets I'm working on as one of the public before filming- when possible, of course. We'll be starting series tomorrow," he confessed in the casual manner they had been conversing in before she snapped at him.

"Yes, I'm quite excited about it. You are the perfect Sherlock," she grinned really looking around the room for the first time.

He watched her eyes find objects too small or minute to be noticed on screen. The patterns in which her ocean eyes moved told him that she was taking everything in, studying the room down to the smallest details. She was one of a small number of fans that made it up to the 221B set. As she studied the set around them, he found himself studying her even closer than before. He was no Sherlock and couldn't deduce her life story but he was equally curious. How could one have so much passion and spirit before leaving college? Most weren't so confident and genuine until years after college, if they ever formed the traits at all.

"No questions about spoilers?" he teased from Sherlock's chair, arms comfortably crossed with an amused smirk.

"You don't give out spoilers. In fact," her blue eyes found his soft gentle stare, "you probably give out the fewest spoilers than any other actor in England or Hollywood. It's clever, really, considering how popular you've become. All those interviews begging for just one piece of information."

"Always wanted to ask someone that in this room." Another silly confession. "Everyone that gets in here already knows everything there is to know."

They shared a small laugh as Sophie snorted again in her sleep.

"Will she…?"

"She'll be fine. Soph doesn't handle danger very well," Makenzie assured the worried man.

"Your accent is different," he noticed, making her feel as if she had been caught. "Mostly British with a bit of American?"

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink before she explained, "Dad and I lived in Brighton most of my life. We moved to Ohio just before I started secondary school."

"That must have been interesting," he said with genuine sympathy. Of all people, celebrities knew the many difficulties of moving. "What caused the move, if I may ask?"

"There were several factors."

He didn't want to insult her again so he didn't ask her to elaborate.

"What does the school trip entail?" She was surprised he had remembered and thankful for the change of subject.

"Dr. Sim's Foundation of Literature class goes to London for a week each spring term and he takes each group to pivotal literature destinations. I think he has us signed up for a walking tour-Shakespeare and Dickens-and similar activities. It's by St. Paul's and goes a few miles. Students usually take the class the semester they graduate, so the trip is sort of the last big event of our college careers."

"That's terrific," he smiled with a nod, appreciating the concept. "Have many of you spent any time in London before?"

"There's only twelve of us and the majority hasn't spent more than a few hours-"

"You say that as if you have," Benedict interrupted with interest.

"My dad brought us here for Christmas one year when I was younger." She fell silent, remembering flashes of that magical holiday. "That was probably my favorite Christmas."

This woman was very unique from the countless other young females he had met by chance. She knew who he was yet didn't look as if crawling into his lap had ever crossed her mind. Most fangirls would have been ripping his shirt off by now- especially at this particular set. No, this girl was poised, rational, mature, and treating him as if he was one of the public while respecting his true identity. And she was genuinely worried about her friend, glancing over every few minutes- a tender heart. Benedict was hesitant but knew he would regret not asking his favorite question to this rather remarkable young lady.

"Makenzie." The way he said her name secretly sent chills throughout her body, though he wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing the affect he was having on her. His eyes became intense as the casual expression faded. He was still gentle but very curious when he asked, "What do you want most in or from life?"

Such a deep question. She knew he was being sincere with her by his posture, fixed stare, and the way he began to play with his lips immediately after asking- just like on telly. He was by no means her obsession but she had seen enough interviews and such to read some of his body language. Now, the only question was if she could tell such intimate details of herself to someone just because of who they were. The fangirl in her wanted to tell all but the rational part of her gut told her to stay mysterious for as long as possible. After all, she would never hear from Benedict Cumberbatch after tonight.

"I suppose I'll find out after graduation."

He noticed the specific phrasing. This girl wasn't going to give him very much personal information. Most girls gave him more than an earful when he asked about them but, again, this one was quite different.

To her joy and Benedict's dismay, Sophie sat up on the sofa, mumbling something neither made sense of. Makenzie was at her side in a moment, asking if she was alright and if she needed anything. Cumberbatch silently watched in silence for a few seconds. It was strange how dangerous situations brought out the leader in some and the coward in others. He watched the two until it was clear that Sophie was alright. The thoughtful man made his way to the window and stole another peek from behind the curtains. Two sets of lights left the previously crowded crime scene. When the streets returned to their natural state, he took a deep breath that came out as a sigh.

"All is clear."


	4. Dreams

**Hope this chapter finds everyone well. Let me know what you think! =)**

* * *

"I can't wait to see the look on Professor Thick's face when we-"

"We aren't going to." Makenzie had just spoiled her best friend's fun.

"Yeah? Well I don't see why not," Soph was desperately trying not to look hurt but her friend's unexpected cross tone hurt her feelings a bit.

"Because our classmates wouldn't even believe us if we told them. Professor Thick would be worried about our safety and take away our free time. And I'm sure Benedict doesn't want this getting out. We would never have another moment's rest if people knew we were trapped up here with him for two hours."

Her stare moved from a more agreeable Sophie to the thankful Benedict.

"I truly appreciate your silence," he nearly whispered, his stare towards the floor.

When his gaze lifted to Makenzie, the true power of his aqua eyes was unleashed. One moment it was eyebrows, eyelids, and lashes. Then the blue-green irises put her under his charming spell- just long enough for her mind to wander places it had never dared go until now. She couldn't let him know and if she kept her composure for just a few more minutes he would never suspect. After tonight, they would never see eachother again.

"Sophie, let's say good-bye to . I'm sure he has a few calls to make."

"That I do," he softly chuckled, rubbing a hand through his Sherlock hair. His deep laugh was even better in person. The internet didn't quite do his wonderful baritone sounds justice. "Where are you ladies staying?"

"The-" Makenzie immediately covered her friends mouth.

"We can take the tube. No trouble at all, really. You've done far too much already."

"Nonsense. I haven't had a night this entertaining in a while. The least I can do is give you a ride."

"On your motor bike!?"

"The three of us? Do be rational, Soph," Makenzie couldn't help a small giggle- this was the night of Sophie's life. She had to admit herself, this whole first day in London had been quite fantastic. And the night was by far the best part.

"I actually meant a cab," Benedict confessed with a smirk.

Sophie's face filled with realization as Makenzie tried holding in another giggle. The cab was hailed and the three silently piled in. Makenzie made a point to give her best friend the thrill of sitting next to the celebrity- something the silly fangirl would cherish the rest of her life. Benedict noticed the action immediately, but he didn't anticipate the quick feeling of disappointment from not sitting beside the mysterious brunette. She continued to surprise and intrigue him with small acts similar in nature to what she had just done. The girl hadn't even suggested he sit in the middle so they could both share the experience.

"Hyde Park Radnor, please," Makenzie asked more than told the shocked cabby, clearly a fan himself.

"That's quite a nice hotel for a school holiday," he mused, hoping the brunette would reply.

"It's fantastic," the bubbly blonde giggled in a pitch too high for Benedict and Makenzie.

It was like the girl sitting between them was doing absolutely everything in her power to keep the other two from conversing. This wouldn't have bothered him but their ride had come to a quick end. The cabby made the left in front of the posh bed and breakfast then stopped.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cumberbatch," Sophie gushed, her blush as scarlet as could be.

"You're both very welcome," he replied with an awkward but mostly amused chuckle. "Here, allow me."

He got out of the cab, circled to the other side of the car, and opened the door for the girls- mostly to steal one last moment with his favorite of the two. Making sure the more immature fangirl didn't see, Benedict discretely held out his hand for Makenzie to take. Her mind immediately went to the scene in the Pride and Prejudice film where Darcy helped Elizabeth into the carriage. But surely he didn't intend for the gesture to be noticed in any sort of romantic scope. Surely.

Makenzie was shocked to notice that he didn't do the same for the still overly giddy Sophie. He had only held the cab door open for her. It was difficult to keep a calm expression but she managed. Her collected behavior faded when her friend practically fell out of the cab, Benedict's presence still taking a large toll on her.

"Opps. Please, forgive me!" she only laughed, almost snorting.

"That's quite alright. Are you well?" he asked, those light eyes puzzled and a bit embarrassed for the poor thing.

"Yes," she declared staring into his eyes. "Better than ever. Couldn't be better."

The more daft of the two was slightly frightening and made him a bit nervous but it had all been worth the few minutes of conversation with the other- the more beautiful and clever of the two.

"Thank you again for everything," Makenzie grinned, pulling her arm through the blonde's to help her maintain balance. "And we promise to keep silent about this evening. You have our word."

"The pleasure was entirely mine, Ms. Daniels," he said with what looked like a special glow in his eyes. "And it was lovely to meet you, Sophie," Cumberbatch grinned, keeping as polite as possible.

"We'll never forget tonight, Benedict. Never!" the now hysterical friend called from over her shoulder.

The actor only nodded as they walked up the stairs and through the door. But Makenzie couldn't help stealing one last look at him, standing beside the cab looking incredibly handsome. It was unreal. Too good to have been true. She half expected to wake up at any moment to find it all a perfect silly dream.

They were the last ones in from their group. The man at the front desk told them to text their professor to let him know they were back and wished them a good night's rest. The two stepped into the lift with wide grins still plastered to their faces. Neither spoke until the doors were completely shut.

"Can you believe that?" Sophie giggled, holding nothing back.

"I couldn't believe you," Makenzie chuckled. "You were absolutely _mad_."

"And can you blame me? If only we could tell the others. We won our little celebrity hunt our first night here."

"We promised not to-"

"Oh, I know. I said 'if only'. Wouldn't do that to a lovely man like him." She paused, a new idea coming to mind. "But the moment we get back home…"

They came off the lift and went into their room as Sophie ended her speech, leaving no detail of the night unwhispered. Once in the room, they each took a quick shower while the other drank a hot cup of tea. Makenzie stared out the window into the back ally, old buildings and cobblestone making London real to them. This evening had actually happened and her long dream of a London holiday maintained a reality. All was calm and quiet until Sophie released a heavy sigh of contentment.

"Well, I won't forget today," she yawed with a fraction of her smile from before.

"It will be rather impossible to, won't it?" the girl at the window grinned to herself, wondering if she had imagined that sparkle in his eyes. Then again, it was Benedict Cumberbatch. His eyes probably always sparkled. Such an incredible man.

Both had been in bed for several minutes and Sophie had even began to snore. Makenzie was almost asleep when her mobile buzzed beside her. Someone from a private number had texted. Immediately, she figured it was an unpleasant late night wrong number.

-Was just making sure Sophie was alright.

They hadn't seen anyone and no one had been watching them, as far as she knew. Her pulse raised a bit. With a tight stomach, she began to question who could have seen them that would have her number. Perhaps it was Professor Thick. Maybe the man at the desk had said something about the half mad giggly girl.

-Who is this?

They only took a few seconds to respond with a picture. It was a picture of Benedict that she hadn't seen before. It looked as if it had been taken from a phone but several of those had been going around fansites lately. Whoever this was, they had made the connection between her and the famous actor.

-Whoever you are, you have the wrong number. Please don't text again.

It had been a long day and she just wanted to sleep- mostly to replay the evening in her mind over and over until she passed out. Her mobile began to buzz again, this time a call. The same number from the texts was on the screen, testing her patience. She was now fully awake and didn't want to wake Sophie when she yelled at whoever was keeping her from the best dream of her life. Quickly and quietly, she jumped out of bed and left the room.

"Who is this?" she hissed walking towards the staircase for privacy.

"Is this Makenzie Daniels?"

"This is really a laugh and all but-"

"It's me." She suddenly recognized the voice. But it couldn't be. "I promise, it's me."

When she finally processed the texts and voice she whispered, "Benedict?"

The deep familiar chuckle from the interviews rang in her ear. Her heart was pounding but it was now for a very different reason. He had only dropped them off about forty-five minutes ago.

"Yes, and it's Ben, please," he asked while ending his rich light laughter.

"I feel like a complete idiot," she confessed, the largest grin and deepest blush of the night filling her face.

"No need to. A strange number calls in the middle of the night. I should be the one apologizing." He was acting so casual.

"Absolutely not. I just- How did you get my number, if you don't mind me asking." She was completely caught off guard and confused.

"I had someone look you up. Hope you don't mind. I was just worried about-"

"Sophie is fine," she said before the smallest of giggles. If only Sophie knew what was going on now. "I think meeting you at a significant place was too much to process."

"I've heard of worse things happening," he teased, his voice still light and warm on the other end.

They fell silent for a few moments before she worked the nerve to ask, "Was that all?"

"Yes. Was just making sure the two of you had made it to your rooms alright."

"Thank you. Everything is fine. Very kind of you to ask." She cringed from her voice and phrases sounding so childish.

"Then I should let you sleep. I obviously woke you then gave you a scare."

"Well, thank you for the scare. It was more than worth the few minutes of lost sleep," she teased. "So… good night. I suppose." What else could she say? She had already been on cloud nine before this most unexpected phone call. Now, she was soaring through the heavens.

"Sleep well, Ms. Daniels," he replied so sweetly. She almost removed the devise from her ear when he added, "And be expecting to hear from me again. Tomorrow."

"Oh?" She panicked. No words came to the English major's brain. No clever sentence or witty remark. With a stomach full of nerves she sighed, "Then I'll be waiting. Good night, Ben."

The line clicked before she felt as if she were going to faint from sheer joy. Not only had he thought up an excuse to call her but he actually went through with finding and dialing the number. She wrestled with herself about telling her best friend about the ridiculous happening but told herself to decide tomorrow. This had been the best day of her life and she couldn't wait to begin the best night of sleep. Maybe he would stay true to his word and call. Maybe he wouldn't. But she was satisfied in knowing that she was one of a very small number of girls, fans even, who had ever been called by the wonderful Benedict Cumberbatch.


	5. Day Two

**Hello lovely readers! Thanks to those who have taken an interest in my little story. It was inspired by my own uni trip to London- Sherlock door and all. What blue scarf-wearing girl wouldn't want to meet the amazing Benedict? Please sent me some reviews, I'd love to know what you all are thinking- if you like it or what you wish to change! PLEASE! Have fantastic weekends! **

* * *

Everyone was pleased when sent the expected text regarding curfew. Sophie had already been down to breakfast and had returned to the room with little gossipy bits of information. A small group of boys had left the hotel at 5 AM, doing everything in their power to ensure a full day in London- 12 hours until most tourist sites closed to the public. A few of the girls were dressed to the nines, excited to be in the fashion savvy city. And had been chatting up one of the breakfast servers all morning- an event which brought on a delicious round of jokes and mocking comments from his pupils. Sophie filled in her friend as she put on her make-up then glanced over at her thoughtful smiling mate.

"Are you even listening to a word I say?"

Snapping to the present from lovely thoughts of her secret good-night phone call, Makenzie replied, "Yeah. Boys left early, girls dressed up, and with the breakfast lady."

"Lucky guesses," Sophie whined with a grin. "Still thinking about last night?"

"Lucky guess," the girl winked, repeating her friend's words.

"It was something, wasn't it. Thought I had dreamt it up until your phone buzzed earlier."

"My phone?"

"Yeah. Wait. You haven't read the text yet?!"

"What are you going on about?" Sophie ran to her best friend's mobile on the night stand, Makenzie in toe, and threw the device to its owner. "You got a text from someone under the name Ben on your phone and it looked a bit familiar."

Fingers tapped until she found the, not one but two, messages in question. Her grin was too large for comfort as far as Sophie was concerned.

-Call whenever convenient.

-If inconvenient, call anyway.

"You daft thing," she laughed. "It's lines from Sherlock. He texts these to John, episode one."

"Wait, so Ben is… Is… How did he get your number?"

Makenzie suddenly turned a bit pink, not wanting to hurt her mates feelings. She thought of the best way possible to break the impossible news that would surely give her friend a bit of pain.

"Soph, last night Benedict called checking on you," she calmly began.

"He did what!" Her eyes lit up and she ran over to her friend grabbing her at the shoulders. "He called checking on me?! How mad is that? Oh, the sweet handsome thing. Isn't he wonderful? I wonder if he checks in on all girls who have an episode with him."

The blubbering girl continued but Makenzie could only smile. Her best friend had entirely missed the part of Benedict calling her- Sophie more than thrilled that he called at all and herself being the subject. It was far better to leave her in the dark for as long as possible.

But what did the charmer want this morning? He told her to expect to hear from him today but she would have never guessed it would be this early.

"So what are we doing today, miss tour guide?" Sophie asked from the bed.

With her mobile still in her hand, she happily sighed, "I've got to pop out a bit and make a call, Soph. Be right back."

Makenzie snuck past her fellow classmates and teacher outside to the front steps of the hotel. Giddy as a school girl, she reread the texts sent this morning from the celebrity. How had she seen 's texts and not those from Benedict Cumberbatch? She took a deep breath then called. As the ringing began, her heart started pounding in her chest in a way that was completely foreign to her.

"Ms. Daniels," he sounded too pleased to hear from her. "I was hoping you'd call this morning."

"How often do you send those texts?" she giggled, brave enough to be playful and playful enough to ignore his sentiments.

"Probably more than I should," he chuckled in return. "I was thinking this morning, it's been ages since I was on a proper school outing and wondered if you thought your teacher would mind an extra chaperone for the day."

Her stomach flipped but she kept her voice as calm as possible; excitement still filled her tone when she announced, "We actually have another free day today. Our teacher wants everyone back by eleven tonight but we're free to roam London until then. I'm afraid college outings do not call for chaperones. They seem to think they can trust us," she smirked. Independence from one's educator brought on opportunities that would not exist otherwise. Opportunities like having celebrity's mobile number.

"Did you and miss Sophie have any set plans for the day?"

She truly hoped he was trying for a second meeting. But didn't the bloke have things to do?

"I had a few ideas but nothing in stone."

"Would the two of you be interested in spending the day with a man dying for a spontaneous day in London?"

"I couldn't be more pleased. We couldn't be," she corrected herself, including her best friend that was sure to faint again from the excitement alone.

"Wonderful. Are you ladies almost ready for the day?"

"Yes, should only be another ten or so minutes." It was becoming more difficult to hide the immense joy from her voice. A few nervous giggles had still managed to escape her but he hadn't let on that he noticed. This was, after all, the most unexpected of circumstances. "Where would you like us to meet you?"

"I wouldn't dream of you ladies walking around London on your own. Much too dangerous. I'll pick you up. Say... fifteen minutes? Be waiting outside."

"You really don't have to do that Mr.C-" she quickly glanced around. "Ben." A brief pause. "Really. We were out yesterday and-"

"And almost was involved in a shooting if I remember correctly," he half chuckled. She imagined his eyes glowing as they had during their private conversation on set. "Fifteen minutes Ms. Daniels."

"Alright then. See you soon." They were about to hang up but she felt another jolt of bravery. "Oh and Ben."

"Yes?"

"It's Makenzie."

"As you wish Makenzie."

The call was ended and the moment after, she found herself swimming in adrenaline. Had that really just happened? Was she to spend even more time with her favorite celebrity? Oh, Sophie was absolutely going to die!

* * *

**Don't forget to write those reviews!**


	6. The Perfect Day

**Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear from you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Makenzie's news brought out a loud scream from her best friend, the expected response. Minutes later, they found themselves waiting outside the hotel. As if he had seen them walk out, Ben texted Makenzie asking if they were ready to be picked up. She asked him to pick them up a block away, just to take all precautions possible. The last thing they needed were hundreds of fangirls attacking the cab.

"We're meeting him a block away," Makenzie announced to the already glowing blonde.

"I just can't believe this! It's all so strange. Just to think, you and I… and Benedi-"

"Shh!" the other girl laughed with a blush. The thought was rather entertaining.

The two rounded the corner and there was a cab pulled over. The door opened and the girls got in, Makenzie letting Sophie slide in first to have her fun next to the celebrity. Again, Benedict didn't complain but couldn't force the selfish part of himself silent- why wouldn't she sit next to him?

"How are you, ladies?"

"Fine."

"Brilliant!"

He chuckled at their very different responses.

"Feeling better, Ms. Sophie?"

"Much. And thank you so much for checking on me. That was very sweet of you."

"Not a problem at all." His eyes moved from the bubbly girl at his side to the quiet smiling girl by the window, her eyes speaking volumes more than her melodic voice.

Small talk lead to making plans for the day and in no time at all, the three found themselves walking around the more posh part of town. Benedict was a wonderful tour guide, showing and telling everything he knew about whatever part of the city they were in at the time. He told them what shops were the best, which places to avoid, quick stories of his experiences in more colorful unexpected places, and at one point had both girls bent over laughing. But only one laugh pulled at his curiosity. Only one pair of eyes made his stomach flip at quick contact alone.

They were walking around Hyde Park, one of the more risky public places for celebrities to roam, when Sophie announced she needed to use a loo. Luckily, there was one nearby. She said she would only be a few minutes and begged the others to continue down the path they had been strolling along.

"Nonsense," Makenzie grinned. "We'll wait right over there for you. Take your time."

The moment Sophie was out of hearing distance, Ben released a random chuckle.

"What?" the beautiful brunette asked with a half giggle as they sat on a park bench, feeling more bubbly than she could help.

"Today has been good," he sighed looking up at the blue skies above them. "I haven't had a free day in ages."

"I'm sure. You've been quite busy." She immediately panicked. "Not that I keep track of you. Well, not really. I mean- Blimey!" Makenzie's cheeks were now a shade beyond pink. Her heart raced childishly in her chest and she couldn't even force herself to look him in the eyes.

Without warning, Benedict Cumberbatch put a finger to her chin and moved her face towards his. How did her heart go from pounding to completely still in a single moment? Their eyes locked and she couldn't think of a more perfect day in her life.

"No worries, Makenzie," that low baritone assured with a hint of amusement. The unexpected skin to skin contact ended too soon. He took note of the way she shyly bit her lip not knowing what to say next. "You hide it very well but I know that you're a fangirl. You don't gush about like your friend but I'd bet that you are more excited than you let on."

"Because you are a celebrity?" she asked now a bit cross, making a bit of space between them.

"That's not what I meant." His face went pale with worry. Repeating his last few statements, he realized how arrogant they probably sounded. And then she so fearlessly called him out on it."I simply meant that-"

"I know what you meant. You're spending the day with us. I should be thrilled and count it as the honor of my life. I'm supposed to go back home to my friends and family and go on and on about the day we spend with SherlockHolmes. But you aren't Sherlock. You are a human being that happens to be more watched by the public- a 'celebrity'. But for you to expect me to-"

"I don't expect anything. Please forgive my poor choice of words," he pleaded.

She studied him for a few long seconds. There was pure honesty in his eyes. She had never thought him to be rude but perhaps his ego was soaring today. He clearly wanted to impress them. Or was it just her? Makenzie noticed that his curious glances towards her were different than the friendly looks he gave Sophie. It was already lunch time and they probably wouldn't see him after today. How mad was she? Who in their right mind argued with their celebrity crush while face to face with him?

A tickled laughter suddenly escaped her. Ben only watched in slight confusion. She had gone from stern to hysterical in just a second. The light in her eyes between the two emotions put ridiculous thoughts in his mind- thoughts he hadn't had about anyone in quite some time.

"Listen to me," she cackled. "I get the chance to spend a day with you and I shout at you. Who gets angry with their," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "celebrity crush while hanging out with them?"

His heart fluttered at the words. He was her "celebrity crush"? It was shocking to him that she even had a celebrity crush. Though she was very mature for her age, MakenzieDaniels was still such a child at heart. He had noticed it several times earlier in the day. Her attitudes were very adult but he also loved her daft comical moments. Yes, he decided then that he could spend many more days like this with the exceptional student.

"Bollocks," he chuckled looking around. "We probably sound mad to anyone listening in."

"Oh, I hope so," she happily sighed, pleased at herself for the ironic comment.

Their eyes met again, more tender than before, and their mirrored expressions caught them both off guard. He felt the strong urge to ask her right then. The words were ordered and the courage to spill them out had been built from that single look from her. He opened his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"That's a mercy," Sophie blushed a bit embarrassed. "Shall we continue?

The three grabbed a quick lunch and were soon on their way to their next big adventure. Sophie was first to get tired. Shortly after her first yawn, both students' mobiles rang their own little sounds. Ben didn't want to pry but wondered who had texted them- their professor perhaps.

"Just a reminder that we are leaving the hotel early in the morning for our appointments. It would be wise to get some good rest tonight. Please text when you make it back to the hotel." Sophie snorted after reading the text aloud. "As if anyone is going to go back early. He's nutter!"

"His reasoning is understandable," Ben argued.

Sophie put him in the mind of a child whose parents were out of town. What child went to bed on time when they didn't have to? The two young women were so different. They didn't seem as if they went together at all. Yet there they were, best friends taking on London for one week. Not even a week anymore. They would go back home in just a few short more days. Too soon, he concluded.

"Where to next?" Sophie smiled at the end of the park trail they had been walking.

"We're close to your hotel if you ladies would like to go back." He glanced at both of them awaiting a response.

"That would be fine. Thank you so much for your time, sir. It has been the most pleasant of surprises." She paused, meeting his eyes in that special way she couldn't explain. "I can't wait to tell everyone back home about it."

Her words touched him more than anticipated. It was now or never.

"Actually," Ben turned towards Sophie, a bit hesitant at first. "Sophie, would you mind terribly if I stole your London companion for the evening?"

Makenzie's eyes widened as her friend's fell a bit. He didn't want to hurt the poor thing yet he also didn't want to miss this opportunity that would only come this once. Their schedule for the rest of the week was unknown to him and there was a possibility that their class would be completely busy the rest of their time in London.

"Like for a date?"

"Of sorts."

"Absolutely not. If Soph can't go-"

"No, please do," Sophie finally answered with a wide excited smile.

"Soph!" The other girl hissed.

The less intelligent of the two could even see the chemistry building between her best friend and the man they had idolized together for several years. This was Makenzie's big chance. After all the hard times and struggles she had brought Sophie through, this was her chance to repay the kindness that had been shown to her all these years. Taking her shocked friend by she shoulders, she took her a few paces away from Ben.

"If anyone deserves one night of magic, it's you. Go. Have fun. And Mr.C-" she called out behind her. "If you take her out make her get desert. She never gets desert." The man smiled and nodded before her attention returned to the teary eyed girl before her. "and I hope you gain a bloody tone for it," she winked. They girls tightly embraced before parting. "I want to know every detail later!"

"Deal. You're the best, Soph!"

Ben hailed a cab to drop off Sophie safely at their hotel. Once the third wheel was dropped off, Benedict scooted closer to Makenzie. For the first time she was finally sitting right beside him, where he had wanted her from the start.

"So where to for dinner, MissDaniels?"


	7. Shopping With Benedict

His question still rang in her ear. Where would she like to dine with him? Where should their "date" be? He had been trying to impress her since they had met and she felt more comfortable around him to test him a bit. If he wanted to show off, now was his chance. Or was it too soon to tease him like that?

"The most posh place you can get into, Mr. Celebrity," she giggled playfully.

He watched her for a moment, knowing full well she was simply testing him with no expectations whatsoever. For whatever reason, unknown to even himself, he wanted to make the night as memorable as possible- just in case there really was something between them.

"Alright," he grinned. After a moment of silence, his thoughtful eyes zoomed in on nothing specific. "We'll have to pick you up a gown," he thought aloud.

"I was only kidding!" she laughed grabbing his arm. The sudden physical contact gave them both butterflies but neither would ever let it show, not this soon. Her pleading eyes only urged him on. She wasn't expecting anything fancy so that was precisely what he wanted to give her- the best he had to offer.

"That will teach you," he winked at her, his bright dazzling smile raising the hair on her neck and arms. When his tongue slid between his teeth, she could almost see the mischievous toddler she had read about.

She had seen that smile before, on magazines, on telly, and on her laptop. But never had she imagined seeing it in person, and in such intimate circumstances. A blush crept up her cheeks.

"I know the perfect shop. It should be open for another hour. You aren't picky are you?"

"Not in the least," she replied breathlessly. Was she really going to be shopping with him? For a formal gown? Not even in her best dreams had this happened. Then again, she never really wanted it to- until now.

He said the name of a shop she had never heard of and requested to be dropped off in the back. The cabby looked confused at first but gave an understanding nod. The car pulled into a small vacant alleyway and stopped at Ben's command. He paid the man a little extra for his trouble and opened the door. Makenzie felt like a princess as he held his hand out for her to take. Slightly bashful, she took his hand then was pulled out of the cab with all the gentleness she had come to associate with the celebrity.

The pair walked towards the back door and he knocked, keeping an eye on their surroundings for muggers or sneaky fangirls. Finally the door opened. A shorter bloke appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, is Amanda working this evening?"

"Ah, welcome Mr. Cumberbatch. Yes, I shall tell her you are here. Please come in," the lad greeted with contained excitement.

They were lead down a hall full of boxes then were left behind a curtain. Not long after, a taller model looking woman slipped onto their side of the curtain with a large smile.

"Benedict!" They hugged as if they were old friends. Makenzie was a bit intimidated by the woman's beauty and grace. The woman quickly took note of the young girl in return.

"Hello, Amanda. You look wonderful, as always," he chuckled.

"Oh, thank you dear! Always flattered by the likes of you. What could I assist you with?" She asked, more professional than the friendliness she had shown before.

"Actually, I'm here to pick up that suit I ordered last week and Miss Daniels is in need of a gown for this evening," Ben stated with something that resembled pride- but the student didn't want to read too much into things.

"Oh, big night?"

Looking down at the girl, his grin widened as those light eyes softened.

"You could call it that."

"Tom will take care of you over there and you can pick up MissDaniels over here when you are finished."

"Brilliant," he answered. Before he left, he whispered to Makenzie, "Get anything you like. Don't be shy and cost is of no importance."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh, why not?" he winked. She was being modest but he already had the spontaneous part of her mostly figured out. Mostly.

"Then I shall see you soon," she teased back in the tone she often heard rich snooty people use.

His deep chuckle was answer enough. They parted ways feeling as if they were walking on clouds, an old excitement that had been longed for stirring in both of their souls.

"What fashion do you prefer?" Amanda asked sternly. The woman was obviously taking this way too seriously. She was in her zone and it was all Makenzie could do to hold in her laughter of disbelief.

"Would it be alright if I just browsed for now?" she politely, but nervously, asked.

The public didn't just stroll into a shop like this. Come to think of it, there wasn't a single other shopper in sight. As she looked around and checked multiple tags to compare, the cheapest dress she had found was still three hundred pounds. She spent less than that shopping for all of her school necessities each August. The most expensive piece of clothing she had owned was a pair of heeled boots her father bought her while he was on business in Rome.

Red satin. Yellow silk. Grey cashmere. Everything was so beautiful. Some cuts and styles were ridiculous while others reminded her of award shows and similar events. She tried a few on before Ben returned from wherever he had disappeared to. Her assumption was that he was putting on the suit he had just purchased.

Then she saw it.

Benedict ventured to the changing rooms but was stopped by Amber, who was rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Daniels wished for me to inform you to stay put until she comes out."

He didn't like the way his old friend was behaving. They had done business together several times. When it came to fashion, Amanda had always been his go-to. But he didn't care for the tone she used while talking about Makenzie.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, trying to remain friendly and calm.

"Not at all. She just said she wanted her choice to be a surprise." Another haughty giggle.

"And this is amusing because?"

"Oh, come on, Benedict. You can't be serious," Amanda chuckled, keeping her voice as hushed as possible. "She's what- eighteen?"

"When has it ever mattered who I've brought in here?"

"I'm only saying, she's by far the youngest 'friend' you have given me to dress."

"If it bothers you so, I could take her-"

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to be so rude. It wasn't my place," the fashion expert blurted. This was the last returning customer she wanted to lose. Ben was her most valued customer but it was often difficult to deal with him as such because of their long standing friendship prior to her job at the shop.

"Apology accepted," he grinned, still slightly insulted. Amber left his side after a loud noise came from where the new shipments were kept.

He thought about the last girl he had brought for Amanda to dress. Now feeling guilty about the ordeal, Benedict recalled sending Amanda on a silly task to distract her while he and his company for the night snogged eachother senseless. He himself had dressed, then later undressed, the girl that night. But that was the young rowdy Benedict Cumberbatch. That night he had been-what?-twenty-four? Being a professional actor gave him an ego in those days, one he had soon become embarrassed of. It didn't take him long to learn.

A soft cough forced his attention back to the present. The moment after his mind returned to the shop it went completely blank. MakenzieDaniels was in a stunning navy baroque satin gown. The longer he stared, the more he noticed. Only a thing slanted strap of fabric hung over her right shoulder and gathered at the empire waistline. A small black belt hung on top of the gathered waistline with a square diamond studded buckle of sorts. The rest of the material clung to her pleasing form, tightly down her torso then stretching ever so slightly at her hips. After her hips, the navy sea of silk became for full until it made a small puddle in the floor. Noticing where his eyes had dropped, Makenzie lifted the front of the dress enough to reveal the pretty black heels, not very tall but patterned with a tasteful amount of diamond studs. Overall, she was breathtaking.

Somehow her hair and makeup had been changed. He would never know the spare hairpins and make-up had been in her bag all day. The long messy hair from today had been pinned in a messy bun, a classy choice given her limited resources.

"Beautiful," he softly gasped, eyes lit up the way she had always wanted a bloke to look at her. But this wasn't just any bloke.

"Oh, this old thing?" she teased, turning to reveal her practically naked back.

The navy didn't begin until the small of her back- modest enough but plenty flirty. Her ruby lips and excited shadowy eyes returned towards him. He hadn't even noticed her looking him up and down when he took her in.

"You look rather charming yourself," she giggled. A tailored suite was always fetching on Ben, and this wasn't just a photo.

Many called him handsome or dashing. Fangirls had several ways to describe him. But he was taken by her description- "charming". Princes were charming. Charm was his goal almost every day- always someone to win over in a short amount of time. Never had he thought himself charming, everyone knew his insecurities regarding his own features. But she thought he was charming tonight, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

Ben took several steps towards her then took her hands in his for the very first time. They stared silently at the other, the way young couples usually did on prom night. For a moment, there was just them. The rest of the world had somehow faded. The several seconds were strange but cherished. It had been a long time since either had been this excited about dinner. A blushing giddy Makenzie finally let her eyes fall as she giggled.

Her eyes soon returned to the actor's before she announced, "We have about five hours before I can't walk in these shoes."

"Then let the night begin," he grinned practically beaming.

* * *

**Reviews make my night! Thanks to my readers!**


	8. A Date with Benedict

The cab ride had been mostly quiet yet pleasant. He appreciated the fact that he could simply be with her in silence. From what he could tell, she wasn't one of those girls who needed to be entertained. In fact, he was surprised that she hadn't asked more of him. Surely she knew that his resources were endless. Her any wish could without a doubt be granted with one phone call. Yet there she sat, hands gracefully sitting in her lap, confident in her quietness, and extremely thankful for anything he chose to do for her. Makenzie Daniels possessed charm and beauty that equaled his former dates, usually posh wealthy things that had been fighting for his attention for weeks. But this girl had one trait that stood out even among success and social status. Mystery.

"We're almost there," the majestic low voice rumbled beside her.

Instead of meeting his brief gaze, she suddenly began to panic. The passing lights of London that gave her face a pleasant glow, beyond her already glowing eyes, revealed her look of worry. She grabbed her leather bag she had been carrying all day.

"I just thought of something. I can't bring this purse in there with this dress," she exclaimed with her voice cracking at the end.

"Why not?" He remained so calm and collected. As if he didn't understand her minor freak out.

"I can't go in there wearing a leather purse and a silk evening gown! I'll be the laughingstock of the whole place." He didn't dare say it aloud but she was adorable when she fretted. Ben had never kidnapped someone like this before and found it a bit comical. All of his previous dates had hours to get ready. Makenzie had been stolen in her street clothes.

"Have you seen the photos of me at festivals?" the man asked with a cheeky grin.

She tried not to be cross with him yet she couldn't tell if he was being serious or teasing her. As if he could honestly sympathize with me, the young woman's inner voice growled. He always had the convenience of his own wardrobe when changing from rags to riches. Besides, he was bloody BenedictCumberbatch. The man looked fantastic in anything- even a news paper. Her train of thought almost strayed after remembering the famous photo of him that had been on the internet for years, almost.

"Yes, but those are of _you_ at _festivals_. It's a bit different when a celebrity dresses sloppy to fit in. Not that you looked sloppy. I just meant-"

"It doesn't bother me, honestly." He was serious now, obviously concerned about her comfort. "But if you are bothered-"

"No. I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of-"

"We won't know a soul there between us," Ben laughed, not necessarily at her but at the memory of his first time in a restaurant full of famous people. When he could finally step foot in places like this, a few of his acting heroes already knew of him. He couldn't imagine how she felt. It then became his mission to make her as comfortable and carefree as possible while he showed her a good time- or at least tried to.

"Fine. Maybe they can take it somewhere. By the coats perhaps." That sounded reasonable.

It took him four times of telling her to order anything she liked before she decided against the simple house salad, which was almost twenty pounds alone. Knowing she would never get this chance again, she bravely ordered the lasagna and a glass of white wine. He sweetly confirmed that her choice was a good one before ordering his own meal, an Italian dish she had never heard of, and telling their waiter to make the white wine a bottle. Makenzie's eyes were still wide when the composed fanboy took their menus.

"That must be difficult," she said to break the silence, and in attempt to calm her own hidden excitement.

Benedict furrowed his brows with that little questioning smirk she was finding more sexy each time he did so. No! She couldn't admit to even herself that anything he did was "sexy". This was the last time she would be seeing him and even this was a miracle. There could be no getting attached to him. It was best for her to continue that mindset that this was all a pleasant dream. Tomorrow, she would go back to real life, where she was nothing to her celebrity crush. The plan was to enjoy the night while it was happening, treasure the memory, then move on.

"It must be difficult to wait on celebrities as a fan. He obviously knows who you are and is practically beside himself to be talking with you, even if it's merely taking your order." She gave a small laugh before growing impatient for the wine. She didn't drink often but who couldn't resist an opportunity like this. Besides, it was only a drink or two.

"This is going to sound mad but," those light eyes darted around. Ben continued in a soft voice, "I myself still have fanboy moments. Can't help myself. After a decade of making movies and such and I still get a thrill seeing particular faces."

"That's not mad at all," she replied without hesitation. "Your humility and humbleness is very noticed and beloved among your fans."

"Oh, is that so?" he gently chuckled, finally introduced to her inner fangirl- the one she had kept silent since their first meeting.

"Yes. Here you are, one of the most talked about celebrities of the year, and you still see yourself as one of the public. You still don't see yourself as one of them, their equal. But you are. You are every bit as good as anyone else here. For example-" she looked around, not even trying to be inconspicuous, for a familiar face. One was walking in their direction at that moment. Her brain didn't make the connection until the second after the name escaped her lips. "There's Martin Freeman."

Her eyes widened and her hand immediately covered her mouth in shock. There was MartinFreeman, just three steps away from their table with his eyes already on Benedict.

"What are you doing here?" It was comically obvious that he would have called Ben something more crude if she hadn't been sitting there. The man must have thought she was someone of importance and didn't want to be offensive.

"You bugger! Heaven forbid I go somewhere without you following me," Ben teased shaking his mate's hand.

The entire Sherlock fanbase was aware of the two's close friendship. But seeing them together in person was an experience of its own. They acted like brothers, very comfortable and quite relaxed with the other's presence.

"I was here first. Was actually just popping out." His eyes finally met Makenzie's- the poor girl was doing everything in her power to not go into ballistics and ruin the tranquil mature facade. "Who is this lovely creature?" She blushed at his words and friendly stare.

"Martin, this is Ms. Makenzie Daniels," Benedict introduced with genuine pride.

"You're not a designer are you?" Freeman asked as if the profession was shameful.

"Oh, lay off," Ben cackled with his own cheeks reddening. "She's in London on holiday."

"Thank God. Couldn't take another bloody model hanging around." She noticed Ben's aumused stare turn to one of disapproval at the comment. "Sorry mate, it was a joke. Only a joke. She's more than pretty enough to be a model. No problems with that."

"Oh, piss off," Ben smiled with a growl, no longer uncomfortable at Martin's harsh teasing.

"It was lovely to meet you, Ms. Daniels. And I'll see you later this week," he winked towards Ben in a flirtatious matter with a sexual undertone in his voice.

"Good night!" Makenzie called out as he turned away. Martin gave a quick wave then disappeared into the crowd.

Their bottle of wine arrived once Martin was out of sight. Ben kept his eyes on a grinning Makenzie. The waiter poured them each a glass and left the bottle in an ice bucket on the table but Cumberbatch's eyes never left the young woman across the table. She was clearly taking a few seconds to process what had just happened, again, not allowing her thoughts to be read on her face. Ben thanked him but kept his intense eyes on Makenzie. The fanboy waiter was gone after telling them to enjoy the wine.

"Go on then," he coaxed with a cheeky grin. Makenzie could only smile, eyes brighter than ever, shaking her head- not giving in to his pressure or her inner fangirl screaming to be released. "You know, you might explode if you hold it all in." Another nod of beautiful rebellion. Leaning towards her, eyes tearing right into her and both corners of his mouth turned upwards, he dramatically whispered, "You. Just. Met. John Watson and Bilbo Baggins."

It took all of three seconds for her walls to completely crumble down to a pile of emotion.

"That was Martin Freeman!" she cheered in hushed hilarity. "He was right there! He called me pretty!" she said breathlessly, now slouching back into her seat with disbelief. She didn't even care that a few pairs nearby her way. "Oh my gosh! That was absolutely mad!"

She saw the light in his eyes and, for the briefest of moments, wondered what it would be like to be Ben's girl. Makenzie didn't let the fanciful thought mature yet she didn't entirely push it from her mind. But she knew that she would never be anything more to him than the school girl he met by chance.

When the food came, the small talk commenced. He told her a bit of his childhood and other information he had scratched the surface of in interviews over the years. She had her own thoughtful questions and he found unexplainable joy in making her laugh, a feeling he didn't quite know what to do with. He smirked at her as their plates were taken away, every last bite of the delicious plates were gone.

"We'll take one slice of your devil's food," he spoke to the waiter.

"One for each of you, sir?"

"No, just one. Two forks please," he answered with a new gleam in his eyes.

Even in the dimly lit room, the young woman had noticed the change in his eyes, smile, and body language since Martin had left. Benedict actually felt comfortable with her, enough to share a piece of dessert. It made the restless butterflies flutter in her stomach and her pulse raise. Their gazes crossed then she took one last sip of her wine.

"You haven't asked anything about my characters," he mused, watching her very closely now.

"I'm probably your only fan who doesn't like spoilers," she grinned in a shy manner, not wanting to offend him in any way. "I almost go out of my way to avoid them."

"You're a patient woman," he smiled, hoping she understood his complimentary comment. "I've noticed that since meeting you. Just one of your many admirable qualities."

"Oh?" she blushed. "Go on." The girl was only teasing yet he surprised her by obeying.

"You are very kind, humble to a fault, intelligent, there is a certain depth to you, and you, MakenzieDaniels, genuinely have one of the sweetest souls I have ever encountered."

What could she possibly say? No words came to her mind, a rarity as an English major. The man had actually left her speechless. There was only one phrase, one that didn't properly convey what she wanted to say, that came from her ruby painted lips.

"Thank you, Benedict. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

For the second time that night, he leaned in over the table as far as he could towards her. That little smirk that drove her insane suddenly appeared. As he had done many times tonight, he put her on the spot.

"Ask me anything about my work," he flirtatiously dared.

After mirroring his sitting posture, meeting him almost in the middle of the intimate table, she looked around then whispered, "How did Sherlock do it?"

Benedict let out a full deep laugh, his entire face lighting up with pleasure. Of all the questions she could have asked, he loved the fact that she chose the one she knew he couldn't answer- putting him on the spot as he had done her. Makenzie began to laugh as well, finding his own baritone cackles contagious. Of course he wasn't going to tell her. The man couldn't even tell his own bloody mother. The two fell back into their regular sitting positions, still happily staring at one another.

"But you should consider teasing your fans a bit. Sometime when you're on an interview or doing a special video to promote Sherlock, you should give some rubbish explanation about how he did it. I think they would fancy that."

"And would you watch it, risk being told the truth before the actual footage aired?"

"Absolutely not," the young woman shook her head, a single wisp of her hair falling onto her shoulder.

Before his testing and prodding could continue, their waiter came by and dropped off their dark chocolate cake.

"I don't usually eat dessert when filming but… this is my absolute favorite. And I promised Sophie. Go ahead, ladies first."

Makenzie dug her fork into the moist dark cake then studied her bite, noticing the thickness of the icing and bits of chocolate chips covering one side. She put it into her mouth without another thought. Little did she know that he had watched her mouth without meaning to. The way her lips parted and her tongue ever so slightly slid between the red surfaces quickened his heartbeat. He wondered what kissing her would be like- not that he usually kissed his dates the first night (he could hardly work the nerve to go for a simple chaste kiss the second night), but she was… different. Yes, that was a proper description. He watched her eyes suddenly light up.

His chin rested on his right fist as his index finger curled around his lips- she noticed his change in position before she exclaimed, "This is the best cake I've tasted in my life! My new favorite as well," she teased. "Though I highly doubt I'll ever come here again." Her soft giggle gave him an idea.

"Would you like it to go?"

"Yes, please. I couldn't eat another bite if Moriarty told me to."

He rolled his eyes. While her comment had been amusing and forced a wide grin out of him, yet again, his recent thought wouldn't allow him a full chuckle or even half a laugh. Ten minutes later, Benedict paid the bill and tip. She hadn't expected him to pull her chair out for her and offer his hand to help her up. Makenzie put her hand in his with a thrill that made her chest tight. He then linked her arm into his as they made their way to the front desk. She picked up her purse, no longer minding the clashing of the different materials- too lost in his searching eyes.

When they entered onto the street, a cab was already waiting for them. The pair got in and he said an unfamiliar address. Instead of questioning him, she allowed herself one last surprise of the night. She felt like Cinderella must have when she glanced at the clock to find she only had a few minutes of magic left. His softest voice yet ripped her away from her thoughts.

"Everyone was looking at you tonight, and not because of anything you did wrong." A pause. Ben's hand traced her cheek, making her flinch at the unexpected contact. "You were stunning." Another pause- this time one more self-conscience. "You.. are stunning."


	9. Temptation (Part 1)

**hello lovely readers! I am officially back in school- moved in and three days under my belt! I just wanted to clarify something briefly. I know that most filming happens in Cardiff but I had them meet and go into the Gower Street set just for the story's sake. Ben probably doesn't have a key and the entire situation is fiction but... isn't that the point? Alright, had to get that out there. Anyways, please please review! I absolutely love hearing everyone's thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

They arrived at an exquisite flat building in the posh part of the city. Stephanie had kept herself calm while shopping and was proud of herself for her dinner performance. But now she was nervous. Anyone in her unique position could have seen what was coming. Her only fear was herself. One of two things was going to happen in some expensive beautiful room of that building.

"Is this your London home?" she asked with shock that he would bring her to such an intimate place.

"Actually it's not. Most of my things are boxed up in the states at present. Doing a bit of moving around," he admitted, unsure of her feelings-as a fan-towards his controversial move to California.

She surprised him with a polite simple "oh". Benedict pulled out his phone and scrolled down his list of notes. His thumb slowly scrolled down a list labeled "Crash Pads". Makenzie stared out to the street to give him his privacy. He suddenly gave a little hum of confirmation, returning her attention to him. The man quickly pressed a code, one of many on his current screen, into the front door's digit lock system. When the lock made a click the corners of his mouth quickly flinched up before he grabbed the handle.

"Please," he spoke with a gesture that asked her to lead the way. Once they were inside, the young woman at the desk greeted him as if he were a regular then he lead the girl to the lifts. Ben pressed a button before knotting his fingers behind his back, a familiar Sherlock-ish stance.

"So let me get this straight," Makenzie began while stepping into the lift with a growing smirk of disbelief. "You have a list of your mates' homes for when you need a place to go?"

"Something of the like." He pressed the button displaying a number four. "Not exactly but close enough," he replied with what looked like slight embarrassment. "I avoid hotels when I can. Money can't buy the comfort of a friend's lived in home."

"Is said friend home tonight?" She was growing more nervous as the conversation continued- though she never let it show.

"No. He's currently in Paris on business."

"Of course he is," she mumbled sarcastically, not surprised yet still very impressed.

Benedict opened the door and flipped the light on with ease as if they were in his own home. The lit room took Makenzie's breath away. Benedict smirked at the small gasp she was unaware of making. It was the kind of home she had seen in magazines and on the telly, lifestyles-of-the-rich-and-famous sort. The sitting room alone left her wide eyed and speechless with its cream color and light blue trappings and dark wooden furniture. A moderate sized kitchen was separated from the room by a bar type of counter with tall padded stool chairs. By the looks of things, the owner had been away for at least two weeks, the surfaces already collecting a thin layer of dust. On the opposite side of the living space was a hall, where the bedrooms and toilet was no doubt.

"This is fantastic," she finally breathed, eyes still searching the place.

"It is very lovely," he agreed rather than stated. "You aren't even a bit curious as to whose home we are in?"

She was beginning to love the way he teased and tested her, clearly still trying to figure her out. It was rather adorable and extremely flattering.

"Not really," she smiled, not paying attention to him.

"Liar," Benedict called her bluff.

Makenzie found a picture frame on one of the end tables and picked it up for a closer look, to confirm what she thought she had seen.

"Mark Gatiss? This is the home of Mark Gatiss?" the excited girl gasped for a second time.

"Don't be daft," Ben growled in a friendly manner. "This is his guest home. I come here when I'm avoiding hotels or if none of my mates are in town."

"Didn't want to stay with Martin?" she giggled entirely pleased that he could take her joking.

"We wouldn't of had a moment's rest with Martin." He laughed to himself, some sort of joke with himself perhaps. "The toilet is down the hall if you would like to change. Hangers are in the closet in the room directly across the loo."

"And if I want to stay in my ball gown?" the girl challenged. The beautiful thing happily spun around so that the material floated around her ankles rather than pooling around her heels.

"Do as you wish," he sighed with a shrug. That blasted amused grin was still on his face.

"I was only teasing," she laughed breathlessly when she nearly toppled over from her heels. Another moment and she was gone, down the hall back into her street clothes.

He watched her as she pranced away with an unfamiliar tightness of his chest and a strange pulling of his thoughts. Her spirit made her seem young yet her maturity made guessing her age more difficult. She was definitely in her twenties, about to graduate he recalled. Ben guessed, and also hoped, that she was closer to her mid twenties than early. He was stunned from how young she made him feel. Yes, he enjoyed this spontaneity and youth she brought with her presence. This was the feeling he so often longed for yet rarely had time to experience. That was the curse of fame but one he was presently willing to accept.

While she was still changing in the loo, humming an upbeat tune as he walked by, Benedict went into the room he was staying in. He felt like an awkward teenager when asking himself what he should change into, something he rarely put much thought into when he was in private. A purple dress shirt, similar to Sherlock's, was folded atop a pair of black slacks. Maybe she was secretly one of his fans that went mad over that single piece of wardrobe. There was another few clean outfits in his bag including tan pants, polo shirts, a few graphic tee shirts, dress socks, cotton ankle socks, and the jeans he had worn on the plane. But he was trying to impress her. For some reason, unknown to even himself, he wanted to impress this rather unique young woman who had, and was keeping, his full attention. He made a quick decision upon hearing the restroom door open.

The jacket and dress shirt he had worn tonight were thrown off and onto a nearby chair. She opened the closet in the next room. Ben also removed his undershirt with haste, hands slightly shaking from unexplainable nerves. From the other side of the wall he heard the closet doors clicked shut. His undershirt landed on the growing pile on the chair- rather adolescent, he thought to himself. He flinched when his pocket buzzed, his mobile. In the same haste, he pulled out the device and read the four text messages he had ignored during dinner. One from his mother, another from Mark, one of Martin's suggested texts that were expected after he caught Benedict with an unfamiliar female, and finally one of his new mates from the Trek cast- just checking in.

She had searched the sitting room and kitchen but they were empty. He hadn't been in the loo or the front guest room or she would have ran into him. That left one mysterious room in question. Did she dare? With a pounding heart and high hopes of not intruding, Makenzie pushed open the door of the back bedroom.

Benedict Cumberbatch had been her favorite actor and celebrity for the last several years- before he even wore the blue scarf and dark trench coat. He had always been so polite, fun loving, witty, charming, and everything a proper gentleman should be anytime she had seen him in media. But this, the bare-chested bloke checking his mobile at the foot of the bed, was who she had always been curious about. Benedict Cumberbatch, the man- not the celebrity.

Her presence caught him off guard as he finally met her stare in the doorway. His cheeks reddened from not getting dressed quick enough- he cursed himself now for reading the texts.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted after watching his discomfort.

"No, it's quite alright," he replied with a single tremble in his voice. The man quickly began to dig through the folded clothes in his suitcase. What had he been looking for? He suddenly couldn't remember.

"The jeans and a tee shirt," Makenzie sang, her speaking voice now tender and more melodic than before.

By the time he looked over towards her the doorway was vacant. His heart was now pounding violently in his chest. What was this all about? Since when was he so backwards with women? A corner of his heart shaped lips twitched up as his heart steadied.

Jeans and a tee shirt, ay?, he thought as a strange relaxing sensation began to sweep over him.

When he entered the sitting room, she was doing something in the kitchen. Makenzie heard him approaching but couldn't bring herself to look at him just yet. Since that rather unexpected-but entirely beautiful-sight of him in the back room, she couldn't keep a single thought in her head.

"Making some tea. Hope you don't mind."

"No, please do."

His voice had changed, she noticed. It was much softer and completely casual- more natural than the tone used in their previous conversations. She found it incredibly difficult to stay out of his head. What was he thinking? She didn't want to get her hopes up for anything, nothing at all. This had already been a night worthy of any girl's total jealousy. To wish for specifics would be entirely selfish and childish. This wasn't secondary school and he was not her schoolyard crush.

"How do you take yours?"

Makenzie couldn't stifle her gasp when she turned around to find him right in front of her, her chest inches from his. Without her shoes he was a head taller than her, give or take a few inches. If she was brave enough to put her head on his chest his chin would probably rest comfortably atop her head. The moment was perfect, the only way she could describe the best moment of her life- thus far.

"Black. Two sugars," he softly breathed, just as flustered as she felt.

Their stare lasted longer than it should have. Despite her practice to downplay everything from the last two days this was the moment that the obvious became undeniable. No longer could she ignore the chemistry that had been building between them since their first meeting on Gower Street.


	10. Temptation (Part 2)

Ben had ended their previous moment with a bashful glance to the side followed by them each taking a step away from the other. Makenzie had made a little joke about the spacious flat being such close quarters. It was then that they took their tea into the sitting room. Minutes later, she was sitting on the leather sofa and he was in a comfortable worn looking chair, the material like suede and the back just below his shoulders.

"How old are you?"

"That's rather direct," she snorted. The tea was still too hot to drink but she tried to take a sip to decide what answer she would give him. He waited patiently as she carefully chose her words. The brave woman looked towards his expectant gentle gaze- those light eyes sweetly watching her every move. "Young enough to be completely excited about the last two days. But also old enough to know what comes tomorrow."

"You can't even say what's going to happen tonight," he argued with a wise tone, pushing her to think and decide exactly what she was feeling and expecting tonight- right now. "At least not as fact. But one of your predictions is correct, I'm sure." It was his turn to sip at the steaming tea.

"My class will be busy the remainder of the week and I'm sure you have a busy schedule. You wouldn't be in London if you weren't doing some sort of work."

"True on both accounts." He leaned back in his seat, his mind elsewhere for a couple seconds. "But that is tomorrow."

"Yes, and tomorrow is only a few hours away. Two and a half to be exact."

"I don't want to be rude, and you don't have to answer," he began with the most serious express she had seen on his face since their little row at Hyde Park. "You and Sophie… The two of you don't seem like you go together."

"Yes," she sighed with great hesitation. "I've been told before." He waited silently, hoping she would expound on her previous statement. "We met and instantly clicked- kindred spirits type. Then I found out that she really needed a mate and didn't have many people who understood what she had been through. We've been through a lot of the same things but life has been far more kind to me."

"How so?"

Her hesitation was more brief this time. "Both of our moms left us at early ages. My dad stuck around and met my every need while Sophie's father hadn't always been so dependable. I have other family but he's the only living blood she's got left. So many family sort of took her in." Did she want to let him this close to her personal life? Not many knew about her past and she wished to keep it that way. Then again, he would be gone and forget about her by the end of the week. "She can be a bit nutter but I love her as I would a sister."

"And then you moved to America- after your mother left."

"Good deduction, ," she teased with a flirty grin. The playfulness soon faded. "Dad's work moved us but we didn't really mind. I was only in the states for secondary school then moved back for university. Sophie and I used to dream of going to university together, in England. Now that it's almost over, it seems more surreal than we ever planned. Only one month left."

"And then?" She could see the genuine concern more than curiosity in his eyes and noted the his sentimental voice fluctuations.

"As I said yesterday," she shrugged, downing the last of her tea, "Wait and see until after graduation.

"Are you planning to stay or go back to Ohio?" Oh his memory was good.

"Don't know yet honestly. Waiting to hear back from a few opportunities."

"Well, if you need any references-"

"You've done more than enough, Mr. Cumberbatch." It was a mixture of an uncomfortable sigh and a hint that she was almost ready to leave. Makenzie stood up as she spoke and walked over to take his cup. How many got to say they cleaned MarkGatiss' spare china at his guest home?

Benedict took her wrist gently into his hands, the hand that wasn't carrying her mug. Following his silent request, she placed her cup onto the carpet an arm's length beside her. He was still sitting back in the chair, relaxed but fully alert. Her breath hitched when her eyes met his, staring right into her past her eyes and into her soul- or so it felt. His hand holding her wrist slid further down until their fingers intertwined. The intimate skin to skin contact sped her already fierce pulse.

A stray curl fell near his eyes, covering the spectacular mixture of blue and green of his famous eyes. But these were just the eyes of a man with an extraordinary gift of acting. He was just a man. Without much thought, Makenzie used her free hand to tuck the stray curl among the rest of his Sherlock hair. It was softer than she imagined, the years of dye hidden with some miracle cream rinse. As her fingers skimmed his forehead, Ben closed his eyes. She couldn't help noticing his deep intake of breath, his chest rising ever so slightly from her touch.

His eyes remained closed but his free hand covered hers against his cheek. A low throaty rumble filled her ears. Oh such a magnificent sound. She wasn't sure what she would do if he released a full moan- her inner fangirl would need to be pulled down from the ceiling. How could such simple touches seem so… sensual? She was never one to chase boys- she had hardly been interested in romance since early last year. But this was completely different. This was unknown territory. Dangerous for many reasons.

When his lids lifted to reveal those intense eyes again, it was her turn to take a deep breath. Surely this dream would end soon. She half expected to wake on the bus in front of their London hotel- but that had happened yesterday.

This was no dream. This was a single precious night of her life. Makenzie was suddenly aware of her body's elevated heat. No boy, or man for that matter, had touched her in such a long time. Seeing Benedict shirtless was one thing but him in a simple cotton tee shirt and old faded jeans was another matter entirely. This was the man she had always longed to spend time with. Never had it been a realistic desire until now. Now, she wanted to know him, all of him. Her growing feelings for him were clouding her judgment but she desperately wanted to test the waters- only tonight. If tonight was all she had with him, she didn't want to regret not taking a chance or two.

Without breaking their heated fixed gaze she slid her hand out from beneath his, ran it down his lean tight chest, past his stomach (making him briefly shutter), and down to the middle of his thigh. Ben's eyes never wandered from hers. They were both breathing heavier now, the inhales even audible. She froze with her thumb drawing small circles on the inside of his leg through his jeans. As she remained still, Ben lightly brushed her cheek with his warm hand- her eyes closing in reaction as his had done.

She all but purred at his touch when his thumb gently traced her jaw line. If only she knew what he was thinking. All sorts of photos had been taken of him vacationing with skinny goddesses hanging all over him wearing bikinis that barely covered their business. She couldn't compete with that. Then again, she didn't want to.

Makenzie found herself simply wanting this one memory with the man who had deepened her already high admiration for him. The last several hours she had gotten to know Ben. Just Ben, the sweet kind adorable intelligent man that resembled the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It had always been his personality that had drawn her to him as a fan. Now, she was being pulled towards him in so many more ways than she knew was possible.

He cleared his throat, tearing her away from such wonderful thoughts. The girl just knew that her time was coming to an end. It had all gone by too soon. But she was more than grateful, and would forever be, that it happened at all. Her eyes met with his again, those light irises still pouring into her. Ben's hand rested at her neck as his thumb rubbed circles just below her ear, mirroring her own caresses. His circles ceased the second after hers. Only staggered breaths were heard between them in a silent moment that made her throat dry.

"We can go back to my room if you would like," he whispered in the voice she had secretly always longed to hear him use. "Or not. Entirely your decision."

The ridiculous beating of her heart returned, filling her ears and chest. Surely he could feel her pulse through their still knotted fingers. She closed her eyes for a few silent seconds as his thumb continued its soothing motion once more.

Right and wrong. Desire and lust. The possibility of the greatest love or pain she would ever know. The consequences and the memory of this one night. Everything filled her mind at once, each screaming thought fighting to be top priority. She could see it being played out like a film- as if it was being projected onto the wall behind him that very moment. The unknown thrill of it being him. His hot body pressed to hers. Simmering trails of kisses. Her fingers pulling and tugging his infamous dark curls. And then the moment she didn't allow herself to dwell on.


	11. The Gentleman

Her eyes slid open with regret.

"I'm the most ridiculous female in all the world," Makenzie apologetically stated, removing her hand from his leg. "You're right here, in the flesh, asking me-me!-to follow you to the bed your sleeping in tonight." His bright eyes dimmed a bit and his hand fell from her neck to her shoulder, the circles gone. "My mind is in there with you already, doing things to you that my father isn't even aware I know to do. I mean- Bollocks!"

All contact between them faded in an instant. Makenzie took her discarded tea cup and went to pick up his on the other side of the chair. She cursed when his fell from her shaking hands. His last sip of tea spilled on the carpet- MarkGatiss' guest home carpet! Ben tried to help but didn't know what he could do.

"I shouldn't have come up here with you. It was inappropriate and I-"

"Makenzie." She was walking to the kitchen with him on her heels.

"Dinner was remarkable. Meeting Martin was… brilliant."

"Makenzie!" She rinsed the cups then sat them inside the sink.

"You have been everything and more than I hoped you would be. Sorry about the stain. Please return the dress. And now I'm going to get a cab and-"

"Kenzie!" he shouted taking her by the shoulders and turning her towards him.

Her face went pale, not from fear but something much more complex. Kenzie?, she repeated in her mind. They both stood breathing hard. Benedict gathered his words as she fell silent and stiff beneath his grasp.

"Calm down, my sweet girl. It was only a suggestion and one I knew you would decline," he tried to explain without wasting another second.

"Oh? You knew?" she challenged.

"Yes."

"And how did you know what I was going to do?" she hissed, removing herself from his desperate grasp.

Benedict's shoulders fell, his hands raised to his waist, and he took a deep breath. His eyes still hadn't left her, as if he couldn't rip his stare off of her. If he did she would surely vanish from him forever.

"Because you are more mature than that- wise beyond your years. You're not the kind of girl that sleeps with a bloke just because he's your 'celebrity crush'. There's so much more to you. I've bent over backwards trying to impress you tonight and I didn't get close until you tore my walls down." He took her now rosy face between his hands. A sweet passionate smile crossed his lips, his eyes glowing. "You wanted the man in a cotton shirt and jeans more than you did-"

"I've always wanted…" she began, cutting him off. As soon as she started, she didn't have the rest of her sentence prepared. But he listened to her, intently, all the same. "When I saw any interview of you, saw any clip of you, heard you read poetry and novellas," she finally shifted towards his pull but kept her hands at her sides. "I always wondered about the man, not the famous actor. They are one in the same, I know. But you know what I mean. I'm still far more interested in the man off camera than the man wearing the suits on the red carpets. They are both you but-"

"I understand," he interrupted with a lover's tone, so foreign to her. His fingers brushed her hair back to reveal the full power of her own blue crystal eyes.

That was the moment. Not the moment he fell in love- he was beginning to wonder if he was even worthy of the kind of love he longed for- the kind that often interfered with his profession. No. That was the moment BenedictCumberbatch knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted MakenzieDaniels at his side as often as possible. She only had a few more days in London and the future was a mystery even to him. But the passion this young woman had for life-the respect she held for herself, the love she had for others, and her traits that pulled him hopelessly towards her-was something he needed in his own lonely existence.

He wouldn't bring up dating, not this early in the game, but he absolutely wanted to spend as much time with her as possible the rest of the week. She would argue with him and she would have to wrestle with her own conscience for breaking class rules but he just had to have her with him.

She blushed and smiled at the same time when he took her hand and pressed a tender kiss against her palm. Her attention darted all around the kitchen at first, doing anything to avoid contact with his. Benedict found her painfully beautiful on the rare occasion that she was flustered or speechless. This girl-with her sturdy opinions, quick mind, and free spirit-pulled at his heart even then without knowing what she was doing to him.

"You needed to be at the hotel an hour ago," he whispered, still holding her shoulders as their eyes memorized the other's face.

"I don't care," she answered with the soft factual tone he had used.

Ben wasn't sure what was going to happen between them next. He knew desire when he felt it but with Makenzie-Kenzie he had unexpectedly called her earlier-he wanted nothing more than to take his time. He was patient in most aspects but when it came to wanting something in reach, especially a woman he found himself unusually attracted to, the virtue began to fade. They would probably never see first light together from a hotel bed, naked in eachother's arms, yet he still wanted her to become some sort of fixture in his life- he couldn't predict how long she would stay. Then the beautiful fiery creature surprised him yet again.

"Damn it," she breathed before folding her arms around him. Her head pushed against his chest as her grip tightened.

It didn't take him more than a second to react to her sudden proximity. Ben pulled her close to him, his long toned arms wrapping around her perfect frame. They took in the smell of eachother, listened to their breathing patterns rise and fall so quickly, and her knees almost gave out when she felt his gentle hum vibrate against her cheek. She would never guess that she felt better in his arms than he did in hers.

Makenzie suddenly had this fear of upsetting him. It wasn't proper for one stranger to latch onto another, celebrity crush or not. The young woman nervously began to pull away from him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Benedict shushed her and let his hand rest just below the messy bun, now loose from the night's activities. When he pulled her even closer, her content sigh gave him a sense of relaxation he hadn't felt in ages, not this sort anyways. The girl's head snuggled further into his chest nearly bringing a chortle from him.

"Go get your dress and purse. You need your rest for tomorrow," he spoke into her hair while his hand slid down to her neck, dreading the moment her skin left his.

"Drop me off?" she replied against his chest with a new spark in her tone, one he recognized immediately.

"Of course."

Makenzie grabbed the gown from the closet, picked up her few belongings from around the beautiful flat, and met him at the door. They hailed a cab their first try and was soon on their way back to the Hyde Park Radnor. The two remained quiet the first few minutes of the ride, each very pleased with the way the night had turned out.

Makenzie couldn't stop grinning. The night was over but she felt in her heart that something else was just beginning. Even if it was only for the week, she had the full attention of the one and only BenedictCumberbatch. Just the thought of him holding her in MarkGatiss' kitchenette made her stomach flip. She wasn't sure how he felt about her but she knew that this was going to be the best week of her life. It had already become so. Yes, she was a different person from the few experiences alone. And the week wasn't over yet. His hand wrapped around hers without warning.

When she looked over towards him, his brilliant smile and exploding eyes were already on her. His expression mirrored how she felt, maybe even mirrored her own blissful expression.

"I'm going to see you again, right? This week?"

"I will do everything in my power. But you may have to break a few rules in return," he teased with a wink.

"As if you leave me any choice," the girl blushed, giving his hand a quick squeeze. She was holding hands with him in the back of a cab- did life get any better?

"We'll be on Gower Street on Thursday doing last minute things- perfecting the set and such. Think you could sneak away long enough to stop by?"

"Blimey, I'll do my very best," she gasped. "And meet everyone?" He nodded with fireworks in his eyes. "Yes," she exclaimed as quietly as possible. "I may be a bit late but I'll be there."

"You'll hear from me before then… MakenzieDaniels."

Her name melted from his tongue leaving a sweet taste on his lips and the most perfect low rumble echoing in her ear. They had both lost track of the miles when the cab came to a halt a few paces away from the hotel.

"That was fast," she whined. They got out of the cab and walked a few paces closer to the front door. "Guess I'll be hearing from you tomorrow?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then goodnight," she blushed, butterflies soaring from the valleys of her stomach to fluttering in her throat. Ben started to lean in for a kiss on the cheek but she thought he was making his first attempt of a real snog. The sassy young thing pulled away giggling, "We have all week… my dearest Ben."

Instead of speaking, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Good night. Sleep well."

Their eyes met one last time before she left him standing there. Her hand slid from his then she was up the stairs and through the front door. Little did he know that it took every bit of willpower not to glance back. She heard the cab take off just before the desk clerk greeted her, suspicion in his eyes. Makenzie threw herself against the back wall off the lift and quietly screamed with pure joy. The hall was empty when she snuck to her room. She managed to get inside without a sound.

"You're a bit late," Sophie teased from the other side of the room. Suddenly the bedside light was turned on. "Looks like you had one hell of a date," the giddy blonde cheekily grinned.

"Only the best night of my life," Kenzie happily sighed plopping onto her bed.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, wouldn't let him."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"I don't kiss on the first date. You know that," the breathless girl smirked, teasing her mate right back.

"Yes. But, if you didn't notice, that wasn't any old date from uni."

Makenzie couldn't help a laugh, "Yeah, noticed that a bit early in the day. But thank you anyways."

"What's that?" Sophie excitedly asked, her eyes on the mysterious blue thing her friend had brought in.

"That, Sophie my love, was the dress I wore tonight," the brunette announced with pride. She held it up for the wide-eyed best friend.

"Makenzie, it's absolutely beautiful! I want to know everything."

"Well, I promise to tell you in the morning. I'm exhausted now and couldn't keep myself up long enough to tell you everything."

"Fine," the blonde groaned, moving from sitting up in her bed to lying down again.

The lights went off a few minutes later and both girls were asleep before another word was spoken. Sophie was more than happy that her friend was genuinely happy- happier than she'd been in a while.

Makenzie, on the other hand, drifted off to dreams almost as good as her reality. The first face she saw had beautiful dark curls and eyes that couldn't keep his latest secret. Yes, she was almost positive- Benedict Cumberbatch had a crush on her.

* * *

**I adore everyone's review of the last two chapters! This little story is getting so much more attention than I ever planned! It's getting more views quicker than my Sherlock piece! Thanks to everyone for almost 2,000 reads! You all seriously make my day! *hugs**


	12. A Long Day in London

**Yes, two updates today! Because you are awesome! Enjoy =)**

* * *

Her mind would not allow her more than a few minutes away from those eyes, lips, and the deep sound of his voice. Ben was everywhere to her. He was in one of the hundreds of cabs driving past, possibly on posters somewhere nearby, and there was always the chance he was trying to blend in with a crowd just blocks away. Wherever he was or whatever he was doing, she knew one thing for certain, he was thinking about her today. She was flattered knowing that he was thinking of her even a fraction of the time her thoughts had wandered to him.

The CharlesDickens and Shakespeare walking tour was interesting enough yet she couldn't force the literary concentration she had on Monday. How had this all happened so quickly? Was he seared into her mind so deeply that her educational journey had already come to its end? Certainly not.

Their tour guide had lead them from the single square mile of the City of London, near St. Paul's, to a church Shakespeare used to claim sanctuary, then to locations Dickens wrote about in books like Great Expectations, and finally they found themselves ooing and ahing outside of St. Bartholomew's cathedral. The group left there and were walking towards the church that inspired a scene in OliverTwist when Makenzie's feet suddenly failed to keep the pace of her peers. She grabbed onto Sophie's arm with a small gasp.

"What?" The blonde looked from her frozen mate then followed the object of her attention. "Bugger me," she whispered, eyes bouncing between the sky and the piece of walkway beside them. "Reichenbach feels," the fangirl giggled.

They were on the precise corner of the hospital that Sherlock took his great fall. The benches and bus stop was all right there. Even the building John ran around was in plain sight. Just being there gave them excited chills. Meeting Benedict was fine and all but they couldn't deny how special this moment was. And the two fangirls got to experience it together.

"We are actually here, Soph. We are seeing the sights and-"

"Well, the sights I have seen are significantly dull compared to the ones you have experienced."

Makenzie gave her best friend a loving squeeze as they walked towards their group several paces ahead. It was because of her daft best friend that she had been allowed to sneak away with Benedict. When Sophie had arrived to the hotel the previous night, she texted ProfessorThick and told him that both she and Makenzie were in the room. When their friendship had been put to the test, Sophie made it perfectly clear that she cared equally for the intelligent girl who had always been there for her.

With her arm still around her best mate, Makenzie happily sighed, "It's only because of you Sophie. And the memories _we_ make with him are all your doing. So thank you, my dearest girl." She took special care to include Sophie in the adventures with Benedict.

"What's your bloke doing today anyways? I figured he would have kidnapped you again by now."

Not even Sophie would allow her thoughts to travel elsewhere. Part of her felt a bit embarrassed to be missing him already. It was still morning yet she longed for another night like the one she had already experienced.

The tour guide rattled off a few facts before it began raining. One moment, it was sunny and warm. Then, without warning, clouds from above poured buckets onto them. A few of the girls screamed, the boys remained emotionless, and acted as if the occurrence happened every day- and symbolically speaking it probably did.

"Everyone jog over here. It'll pass in a few minutes. Does anyone have any questions?"

On the opposite end of St. Bart's hospital was an overhang of sorts, one they had seen on Sherlock many times, where the wall turned into a hall that lead to a large door. They would stay dry here until their first of London showers passed.

"Blimey! Take a look at this girls!" Caroline yelled after a gasp. The females crowded around in seconds flat. "Who is Makenzie?"

At the sound of her name, the clever girl's heart raced and her hopes soared. What message had been left for a Makenzie? Or was it left for her? And if so, who would have known to do such a thing? She pushed through the gapping classmates and took a look of the post-it note herself.

On the bright yellow square was a hand drawn picture of a stickman Sherlock jumping off the roof of Bart's, well a single vertical and horizontal line. Under the drawing, there was a little note in some handwriting that was familiar to most of the girls.

"Makenzie, I am falling for you. -Ben"

"Do you think it's him?" Caroline asked the group of girls with a controlled squeal in her voice.

"Is it who?" The unimpressed Chase interrupted the girls' rather passionate chatter.

"Only the greatest actor of the century, you twit. This is 's, the hospital Sherlock uses in the series. It's also the place he faked his death- depicted here on this post-it. It's obviously a play on words but who is this for? We need to find her and ask her a few questions."

"I never pegged you for the intellectual type," Makenzie complimented with false praise and a sly grin, not that Caroline knew the difference.

"What a kind thing to say, Maken-Say, you don't know Benedict, do you?"

"Personally? Do be rational," the clever girl smiled, walking away from the post-it.

"Alright, all. The rain has stopped so let us continue," their guide laughed, amused with the young hormonal students.

The group started making their way back to the street but one smiling girl lagged behind. Just for safe keeping, Makenzie thought to herself as she ripped the note off the wall. She put it her jacket pocket where it wouldn't get wet or crinkled- treating it a treasure all of her own. Sophie grinned at the sight of her mate catching up with them. She was excited for her friend who more than deserved such a special holiday. They linked arms then continued on their way.

Almost an hour later, was shaking their guide's hand thanking him for the wonderful tour. The class found the nearest underground station and got there just in time to catch a ride without waiting. Everyone was seated when the doors closed, bored expressions on all but two faces.

-Got your note. Clever you. -MD

-Hope it didn't cause a scene. Break ends in a few minutes but please do your very best to sneak away. I'd love for you to meet everyone. -BC

-I'll try. BTW, can't stop thinking about last night. -MD

-It's all I've thought about since last night. I'm begging you. Gotta go. -BC

"Next is our tour of The Globe, the theatre Shakespeare's works were first performed. This isn't the actual building but a replica built in 1997. We'll grab lunch after his tour, you will have some free time, then we will return here to see one of his pieces performed tonight. St. Paul's cathedral is across the river along with several restaurants. Any questions?"

His dry unenthused tone brought either grins or rolling of eyes to everyone. Of all the English department staff, why did they choose this intolerable man to take students on this literary trip of a lifetime? It was simply unfathomable.

"Was that…?"

"Yeah, he wants me to meet him at setlock."

"You have to go, Kenzie. I'll cover for you."

"I'll make my escape after this. But thanks."

Their whispered conversation caught the attention of both a curious Caroline and the worried .

"Something you ladies would like to share with the rest of the class?" he asked with a great deal of suspicion.

The two froze for a few seconds, unsure of what lie to use. As expected, Makenzie found the perfect solution.

"Yes, Sophia and I were trying to remember what was on the schedule for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we will bask in the glories of the Westminster Abbey, marvel at ancient artifacts in the BritishMuseum, and then tour the KensingtonPalace." The man's lack of excitement couldn't have been less if he had been sleeping.

While getting off the tube, Sophie whispered, "Tomorrow would be the day to fall ill."

"Hm. Perhaps. But I would like to see Westminster."

"You only have a few more days," she reminded her already torn friend. "Then what?"

"You mean after we return to real life?"

"Yeah." It came out more sad than Sophie had intended but they each knew the truths of their holiday quickly coming to an end. And three days was not very long for a budding romance- especially with a famous actor.

"Then we move on," Makenzie stated, a different kind of sadness in her eyes accompanied by an optimistic smile and shrug.

"Is there such a thing after going through something like this?"

"We'll find out together, I suppose. Just as we do everything else."

"Ladies," called upon realizing the suspicious two still whispering in the back.

The professor and students congregated in the bookstore, full of trinkets and books. Sophie gave Makenzie a nudge when they passed a clock hanging on the wall. Almost noon.

"You better get going."

"Now or never I suppose."

"I'll see you later! Send me a photo of the two of you on set," the blonde gave a playful wink to her already giddy mate.

"See you later, Soph." They hugged then the mission began. " ," the young miss addressed the man still in masked awe. His attention was pulled from the shops' book shelves to the rather pale sickly looking student. "I think I've come down with something." A faked cough and wheeze. "Would you mind terribly if I went back to the hotel."

"But , you'll miss everything. The play! You came all this way to spend your holiday in bed?"

"It kills me. Truly it does but-" Another forced cough and cold shiver. "I won't make it through the rest of the week if I don't rest now. Besides, I've seen Twelfth Night several times."

"But not at the Globe, child!"

It was going to take much more than some faked coughs and a warm face to make this man crack into submission. An odd expression filled her face just before she sneezed all over the disgusted teacher.

"For heaven's sake, go back to the hotel. But I expect you to interview one of your classmates about their experience. I want a report before we are back on campus."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"We won't see you again until about ten, . I trust you'll be there when we arrive."

"Unless I'm out for food or medicine, sir. You have my word."

"On your way," he all but shooed her out the door.

Makenzie's eyes met Sophie's as they mirrored eachother's small grins of mischief. Yes, things were going rather well. If only the rest of the night went as smoothly.

- On my way! -MD

- Brilliant. Get a cab and I'll pay your faire when you arrive. Do you know the address? -BC

- How could I forget? ;)

She took a cab back to the street where it all began.

"187 North Gower Street, please!"


	13. Setlock

**I am truly beyond flattered of how many reads and reviews this is getting. Thank you all so much for the lovely words of encouragement and simply taking interest in my little fangirl story. I was a bit nervous about this chapt. I've never been to any sort of filming so this was the product of imagining what setlock would be like. If anyone has been there (on Gower Street filmings) please tell me if anything is wrong or could be improved. A special thanks goes out to archerBlad3, Ambient Sound, aandm20, and Starzy12. Please tell me how you like it or what you would like to see happen. Cheers!**

* * *

The North end of Gower street was as close as the cab could take her. Hundreds of fangirls were pushed across the street with multiple officers around. How the devil was she going to get to him? He was nowhere in sight. Perhaps her newly acquired skills of sneaking around would prove adequate. She was only a few steps away from the yellow tape and police. If she could keep calm she had a chance.

"Everyone behind the line," a burly officer ordered, clearly tired of repeating this line."

"I'm here to see Ben. He's expecting me," she stated in the most professional voice she could manage among the hysteria.

"Ha! You and every other girl here," the man laughed in her face before pushing her into the female mob.

"No, you don't understand!"

"He'll be out to sign things later, miss. Be a good girl or we'll have to remove you from the set."

"Brilliant," she muttered after the officer walked off. "Now what?"

She pulled out her mobile and sent a text, hoping he would notice her urgent pleas.

- Officer won't let me in. I'm right in front of the door behind your mob. -MD

Naturally he wasn't going to answer right away. He was filming a bloody show, and not just any show but the very show that sent him from actor to celebrity. Makenzie was still trying to figure out what course of action she could take when her ears suddenly felt as if they were going to bleed. She looked up from her panicked thoughts and saw Ben and Martin walking out of 221B. A smile came to her face with the knowledge that she was the only fan in the entire mob that had been up there. Her heart fluttered at the thought of being the only fan Benedict would be looking for in the ridiculous crowd.

The cameras exited the building and everyone was told to be silent. It was her first time watching anything be filmed. There was a thrill at watching the duo at work in real life. The experience was much different than she imagined but in the best of ways. One thing was for certain, she would never forget her day at setlock.

Nearly thirty minutes later, the actors were released to mingle with the excited crowd. Martin walked towards a group of women shouting his name while Ben fiddled with his mobile. He looked at the crowd with bright curious eyes, obviously humbled before he met his first fan of the day. His first steps were taken toward the screaming girls. Makenzie could barely see him through the tightly packed crowd. She caught glimpses of his hair every once and a while, thank goodness he was so tall.

Her pocket buzzed making her lips turn up into the widest of smiles.

- Walk up the street a ways. Mark is waiting for you between the buildings to your right. See you soon ;) -BC

She returned the device to her pocket as if it itself was the secret. Not a soul noticed when she slipped away from the crowd and ventured further down the street. The barriers ended almost another block down where the buildings gapped a bit. Standing in his Mycroft attire, MarkGatiss motioned for her to cross the street as quickly as possible. His finger covered his lips to remind her to keep silent. Once she was a matter of steps away, he gave her a genuinely friendly grin.

"So you are MakenzieDaniels," he half chuckled with delight, completely out of character.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, sir." A brief worried pause. "Sorry about the tea stain in your sitting room."

"It's nothing, child. Benedict took care of it in time. Please, come in."

They walked into the back of the building. Cameras, papers, and jackets were everywhere. Nothing was as tidy as she had predicted and she could feel pure excitement buzzing from her toes curled deep in her sneakers to her eyes wide with wonder. She took in every detail she could and locked the memory tight in her mind.

"I'm wanted elsewhere but do mingle. Ben will return shortly."

"Thank you, ," Makenzie managed without sounding like the thirteen year old she felt screaming inside herself.

A small hand was placed on her shoulder before she had time to take a step in any direction. The student turned on her heels to face the body to which the hand belonged.

"It's Makenzie, yeah?" This was more than she ever imagined.

Louise Brealey was even more stunning in person. Though Molly Hooper was just a character, Louise was just as sweet and more comical- the same only different.

"Yeah. It's so wonderful to meet you."

"You too. Ben has been waiting for you all morning," she sang in a teasing voice, all but winking. "He'll be so happy you're here." The actress then took a good look at the girl before her. "You're much more beautiful than he let on, and that's saying something."

"Oh, don't, really," Makenzie nervously giggled with a blush. "This is such an honor, meeting everyone and all."

"Well any friend of Ben is a friend to all of us." The beautiful redhead gave Makenzie's shoulder a fond squeeze before leaving her.

Makenzie tried her best to not wander too far. There were already too many persons walking around for such a small space. Another loud shriek from the female fans startled her. It wasn't until then that her wits were at their end. Large crowds always made her a bit nervous but walking from one fangirl crowd to meeting multiple celebrities and filming crew was entirely different from anything the student knew how to process. The light of the front door stretched across the floor sending the relaxed mass of workers back to work.

Looking for a standing space to stay out of anyone's way, she heard "Steven" being called. Without a doubt, she knew who she wanted to answer. Yes, the Scottish accent filled the room when announcing "five minutes". Makenzie's curiosity wasn't quite enough to tear her from the safety of her safe spot on set. She looked from the right, to the left, then back again in a matter of seconds as the set became its own little city, more like an ant farm.

Her anxieties ended the moment their eyes met.

"Makenzie!" Benedict pushed through the crowd and excitedly made his way over to her,

as if it had been weeks since they were last together.

Speech was not possible. Try as she did, she couldn't even manage his name from her lips. He looked even better than she imagined. The coat fit him much better in person. His suit was dashing, more details than the cameras allowed. Those curls, the ones she had become so well acquainted with, were a bit frazzled and looked as if someone had just given him a good snogging- a blush crept through her cheeks at the thought. The oceanic eyes she adored were warm and welcoming despite their tired and anxious appearance. But not one detail of him was more spectacular than the full expression on his face, the one that was the stunning effect of her simple presence.

Once he was a step away, without permission even from herself, Makenzie threw her arms around him with a deep sigh of contentment. She immediately regretted doing so, such a childish thing to do, but then melted deeper into him when his arms pulled her even closer to his chest. The moment didn't last long but was long enough to convey the silent messages each were trying to send to the other. Such a precious unexpected moment. Ben pulled back, removed his hold on her, then cupped her face between his slightly shaking hands. Her full attention was on him, just the way he wanted.

"Hello," he smiled with such admiration.

"Hello," Makenzie whispered mirroring the blissful look on his face. They each made a small low laughing noise, each for different reasons. "You're hands are trembling," she sweetly noted with a trace of concern.

"Quite a large group out there," he sighed, a bit relieved to be back on this side of the door. He loved his fans but there was always so much that could go wrong with such a group- and the majority were there just for him, just Ben.

His hands slid down her neck then rested on her shoulders before he confessed, "I'm so pleased you came."

How could she not? He wanted her here, even asked for her. Yet it wasn't until that moment that she had the feeling he possibly _needed_ her on set with him today.

"It's not like I was on holiday or anything of importance," she teased, bringing that low chuckle from him she loved a bit more each time he allowed her the pleasure of hearing it.

Someone called his name, tearing his attention from her momentarily.

"On my way," Benedict yelled back into the thickening hysteria on the inside. Turning his eyes back down to Makenzie he couldn't help another smile. "Time to get back into character."

"A brilliant heartless asexual bugger. Shouldn't be much of a stretch for you," she giggled, both knowing the exact opposite to be true- except the brilliant part. "Make your fangirls proud," she encouraged as all contact faded between them.

Sherlock's entire posture changed as he turned to walk away. Half a step was taken before he turned back around. Without warning, he took her hand and placed a kiss into her palm. Their eyes locked for two seconds that made her completely weak at the knees. Without another word, he winked at her then dashed off to where he was needed.

"The game is on," she hazily whispered to herself with glowing eyes and a pounding heart.


	14. The Naturals

**Please tell me how you like everything so far! Your reviews seriously make my small little pathetic world of a uni student go round. I love hearing what you like and don't like so please feel free to shoot me a PM or review! Enjoying writing this so much. Ending the first portion of the plot, unsure of the second, and already have most of the final bit down. Let me know what you want to see while there is still time to plug it in! Hope everyone's semester is going smooth! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you, Steven! Good luck, Mark! It was a pleasure, Martin! Good night, beautiful Louise!"

They all waved with hints of laughter and amusement as Benedict lead the lively young thing off set. Louise blew Makenzie a kiss as Martin gave Benedict a suggestive wink- one he didn't mean for Makenzie to see but she did. A cab was already waiting for them so the two climbed in. Each gave a heavy sigh, his from being tired and hers from a level of excitement she had never known.

"That was unbelievable!" she exclaimed with such animation that he laughed. "And you! You were brilliant! Very proud of you," she added a bit more serious but still grinning like a fool.

"Where to, sir?"

Benedict's face changed at the cabbie's remark. Even from the backseat the glow of street lights revealed his questioning gaze. He didn't want her to feel pressured yet craved some alone time with her. The night was still young, only seven o'clock. Their hours were numbered and he didn't want to waste a single moment with this extraordinary young woman who was capturing his thoughts along with other things he didn't want to dwell on for long.

She gave a small nod and a shy smile as answer.

"Home, James," Ben smiled.

The cab began to roll as lights slowly rolled through the windows. Makenzie was first to break their-intimate?-stare.

"Second best day of my life," she sighed, not remembering when she last felt so alive.

"Second?"

"Well, third actually," she corrected herself, hoping she was driving him mad.

"What was number two?"

"The night I met Sherlock on Gower Street," she teased, leaning over until her shoulder bumped his, flirty but not too bold.

"And number one?"

"Perhaps later," she answered in a tone that suggested she wanted to keep the memory private.

Maybe one day she would tell him but he wasn't very concerned. After all, her number two and three were with him. It was flattering, really. This was another brief glance of the fangirl she was hiding so well.

Her eyes ventured beyond the glass to the quickly emptying streets. Life was a strange thing. When she packed her bags onto the shuttle bus only days ago, there was no way she could have predicted what events would unfold. Yes, she was going to experience London. But meeting Benedict Cumberbatch, getting to know him personally, and him _wanting_ her around were more than she even thought to imagine- even in her wildest of hopes. And more than that, she couldn't shake the way she felt when he looked at her that way, shared the amazing things with him, and when he-

Her hand was suddenly, and gently, seized by his. When she turned to face him, his soft shining eyes were already fixed on her. Just as last night, she wondered what he was thinking. What thoughts floated around his head to make him stare at her so? Her eyes roamed down towards his lips without her consent. The suddenly nervous young lady forced her eyes back to his hoping he didn't notice. London passed by for another several silent minutes until the cab pulled up to Mark's place. Ben paid the faire with a polite word of thanks. He told her not to move before he ran around the car to her side, opening the door for her.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she teased in a dramatic posh tone.

He took her hand echoing her tone, "My deepest pleasure, miss. And may I say you look absolutely beautiful in London lights."

Makenzie tried to calm a fierce wave of thoughts brought on from his comment. There was something in his tone and wording that suggested he liked her in London. He liked her with him. But that wasn't realistic. After another few days this all was as good as a dream. What were the chances of her ever seeing him again? This made part of her want to rush into a memorable night of emotion yet her more sensible reminded her of the numbing pain that came with heartbreak. But those were thoughts she could wrestle with later.

They were greeted when entering the lobby, her arm linked through his. The man at the desk must have assumed far more was going on than the innocent truths of the matter. Once in the lift, Ben looked down on her and put his hand to her cheek. No, he wasn't going to kiss her but he was close enough to change her breathing and slightly widen her eyes. That expression made her heart race and thoughts skim the surface of what she couldn't allow herself to even begin to imagine. _It's almost over_, she reminded herself.

But his intense eyes.

Their locked eyes shifted at the sound of the lift's bell, announcing their arrival to Mark's floor. His hand slid from her cheek to gesture for her to exit first. They walked down the hall with his hand at the small of her back, more bold than before. Without conversation, he opened the door and once again let her go in first. The thought of Mark Gatiss' flat being familiar to her brought a smile. She heard his keys hit the kitchen table as she made her way to the large window. He set the kettle, got two cups, and moved about the kitchen for another minute or two. It was a sweet gesture yet she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Even then she could feel her mind at war with itself. It would be so easy to-

"May I be a bit arrogant, or will you give me another verbal lashing?" he half chuckled with a cheeky grin. Ben handed her a steaming cup. She couldn't even remember the kettle going off.

"Well, I suppose since you've worked so hard today… and you asked so sweetly already knowing how smug you are at present…" Makenzie blew at the top of the liquid with almond shaped eyes peering up from the cup's rim.

A wonderful throaty sound filled the room just as he began, "You'd be the envy of every girl in London had they known you were in there today. You met everyone and were on set." He paused, still staring at her but now with something that looked like amazement. "You're excited, I see that but… You didn't treat them any different than you would Sophie. Nothing short of unusual."

She blushed with a small half chuckle of her own, finding his curiosity a bit comical.

"Well, you know my theory on celebrities. Just people with talent."

His tired posture changed to one more playful before bumping her shoulder the way she had his.

"And how long have you been following _this_ celebrity?" He was shy yet confident- entirely handsome.

"Smug indeed," she giggled, her laughter and sparkling eyes stirring something inside him. "The first role I saw you play was Hawking."

"That was in 2004!" He could hardly believe what he had just heard. "You were just a…"

"I was fourteen, yeah" she admitted with the last of her giggles. "You were instantly my celebrity crush and dad absolutely hated it. He didn't like me fangirling on someone nearly a decade older than his little girl."

"And what are your opinions about said decade now?"

She planned her answer very carefully. It was still far too early and new to guess what would happen beyond her concluding educational holiday.

"Well, the older I get, the more I agree with the common idea that age matters less when one becomes an adult."

"Clever answer," he smirked, amused yet pleased.

They chatted about everything and nothing there at the window until both cups were empty. Makenzie took his cup loving the way her hand accidentally brushed against his. She began to wash them then noticed the few strides he took towards her.

"I can manage. No need for us to be doing dishes together. Thanks for the cuppa, by the way."

Her voice was casual with that teasing undertone he could still hear even when she wasn't around. He had been so good with her until now. Keeping his hands from her small perfect curves was becoming impossible. MakenzieDaniels was more touchy than the average Brit, perhaps due to her time spent in America. It made him wonder if she would even allow him a bit of hands on flirting. After ardently fighting with himself for a few seconds about it he made his decision.

"And what does doing dishes together have to do with anything?" he sassed, nervously placing his hands at her waist. What was he doing? He never behaved like this with someone he just met. Certainly not with a fan.

Makenzie froze for a moment under his touch, almost dropped the soapy cup in her hand. She quickly rinsed the cup while hoping he didn't notice the sharp hitch in her breathing. This was the dangerous part she hadn't dared to anticipate. His hands felt amazing on her, friendly without being intrusive. Then again, BenedictCumberbatch was holding her hips as she did dishes. As soon as the second cup was clean, she turned in his arms with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Terribly brave, . If you don't behave yourself, I may just become a Tom Hiddleston fan."

"You wouldn't dare," he playfully hissed.

He began tickling her without care. Her cries, squeals, and pleas did nothing as she tried to wiggle away from his treacherous magnificent hands. They somehow moved from the kitchen to the sitting room. The few times she managed to poke a finger in his ribs, he laughed the way she had always longed to hear- his genuinely happy playful little sounds of mirth. She accidentally snorted, immediately humiliated, but he only laughed all the harder. His being so comfortable around her eased any traces of doubt that had built since the unexpected snort. Then there was the wall.

Neither noticed how close they were getting to the wall until Makenzie found herself pushed between the wall and Benedict. The quick dull pain of her back crashing against the wall only lasted a second, long enough for her eyes to meet his when his hips crashed into hers from their abrupt stop. He looked just as surprised as she was, obviously not seeing the wall himself. Their current proximity further heightened the tension that had been building between them since that very first night. Ben slowly put his hands at her hips once more, bombs going off in his mind from the battle that raged between his sexual and gentlemanly selves. Several seconds of panted breaths passed before Makenzie cleared her throat- her glossy eyes unable to move from his. Their bodies and faces were so close.

"This could be dangerous," he whispered in the low sexy voice she found utterly intoxicating in person. Before she could ask her question of _how_ he continued. "You and I… What we have here- what we're doing this precise moment… It all feels so-"

"Natural," she finished for him. His reply was given in a slow nod, those dark curls bouncing just above his eye brows and oceanic eyes. "Yeah."


	15. Silly Plans

It wasn't a matter of their built sexual tension becoming too much to bear. Nor was it because she didn't want to because she was very aware of her animalistic needs that would be granted if she gave him the word. What so many wanted, celebrities and normal citizens alike, was literally in her hands- when had she put her hands on his chest? It was that haunting fear that she hadn't yet learned to shake. They could ravish eachother senseless tonight but the fear was much stronger than her burning desire.

The moment they should have inevitably shared their first, Makenzie simply buried her head in his chest between her trembling hands. She could feel his Star Trek physique through his shirt, firm and muscular beneath her touch. Against her ear drummed the rhythm of his heart, anticipating either romance or a second rejection. His hands moved from her hips to cradle her tightly, lovingly, in his arms. The young woman gave a heavy sigh after mentally cursing herself. She felt him shift against her, he was going to kiss the top of her head or something of the like. That couldn't happen. Once his lips met her skin, there would be no going back. Feeling as she did, this moment, her walls and willpower would undoubtedly crumble.

Then there was the fact that they didn't have much time left together. Time!

"What time is it?" she asked in a panic, tearing herself away from him just far enough to look him in the face.

"What?"

"The time? I'm supposed to be back by ten," she anxiously rambled.

"It's only half past eight. Calm down," he smirked, thinking her completely adorable at present. "We still have a little while." She took him by the hand then casually lead him to the sofa. That was when he knew her answer to his unasked question. "Why ten?" They sat closely together yet didn't touch.

A mixture of pride and mischief grew on her glowing face before she grinned, "I might have played sick today."

"Makenzie Daniels," Benedict said her name playfully cross.

"The group went to The Globe tonight. I've already seen the play and the theatre so there was much more incentive to sneak off. Never been to a _Sherlock_ filming before."

"You cheeky little thing," he mused with that special expression plastered across his face. Was is amusement? Admiration, perhaps? Or had this already turned into something more?

Benedict threw his arm over the backrest, begging to hold her as they talked. It took her a few seconds but she couldn't deny the opportunity in the end. If she didn't allow herself a few experiences on this magical trip, she knew she would hate herself for it. Makenzie released a little nervous chuckle while moving herself as close to him as possible. His arm wrapped around her as his shoulder suddenly became occupied. In return, he gently rested his own mop of curls atop her head. They found the sweetest contentment in those silent minutes.

"Tell me," she stated more than asked with a pause. The rumble in his hum of a reply made her smile. "What do _you_ want in life? You asked me that first night but you never gave your own answer." A pause. "I know what you've said in your interviews in the past: a wife, kids, to act until you die and such. But openly and honestly, what do you want?"

Tightening his hold on her he released a heavy breath, still deep in thought. She patiently waited, wondering how far he would let her in, still a stranger to him in more ways than not.

"I want… a wife, yes. But more than that- someone who challenges and completes me a bit more every day. Someone who can accept both the cotton tee shirts and the red carpet affairs alike. Intelligent with an appreciation for the arts yet sound in logic and comfortable with who they are. I want children, tiny beings that have her eyes and my love for adventure. Someday I'll have a home, not just posh houses in various parts of the world. A home, a single place where I can feel… A place I can… A place to be-"

"Just Ben," she whispered beneath him, her breath against his neck making the hair on his arms raise.

"Just Ben," he repeated. How could she possibly know? Why did she remind him so much of the woman he longed to meet in the future? "Oh, Makenzie," he began; she could hear the smile on his face without actually seeing it. "I wish I could take you with me everywhere in these next few months to come, show you the world. I'll only be in London a few days, or nights rather, and abroad the rest of the summer."

"Can you tell me where you'll be going- without getting into trouble?"

"You… want to hear about it?" He was surprised at her inquiry of his other side, the part of him that didn't seem to impress this clever beauty.

She moved in his arms until they were looking at one another then replied, "Of course! You have such an exciting life. So many opportunities and everyone loves you."

"Yes," he agreed in a pitch that faded to a low note, less excited. Makenzie immediately noticed his sudden lack of enthusiasm and asked with those big sparkling eyes. "Come here," he whispered in that shy manner from earlier.

Benedict moved her around him until her head rested comfortably in his lap. He could feel the trust already built between them as she silently followed his lead. As he began to play with her hair, their eyes locked and he took a deep breath.

"Most of April will be filming for _Sherlock_, you'll love what Steven, Mark, and Sue have done- it's brilliant! May will be mostly _Star Trek_ related. We'll have several international opening nights and I'll finally be able to talk about my character- bloody secrets. I expect to see you when I'm in London for that- May second. Talk shows, radio, and a few public appearances the rest of the month. I'm a guest on _Top Gear_ then July."

"You in a fast automobile? Don't think I'll be able to concentrate the rest of that night," she winked from his lap, almost lost in the way his fingers felt running through her hair as he so gently spoke to her.

His warm chuckle soothed her all the more before he continued, "_Top Gear_ airs then I leave for Japan the next day. They expressed interest in hosting my birthday week along with more Trek events there- apparently they've named me their celebrity face for this year. Brushing up on Japanese culture as soon as filming will allow. _Emmys_ fall in July, will be going there. And after the Trek business, _The Fifth Estate_ and _Twelve Years A Slave_ promotions will begin. The next big affair will be the Toronto film festival in September."

"No rest for the weary," Makenzie quoted with a new hint of sadness in her voice. "You'll be keeping busy, more than busy, yet… you'll be all alone. Alone in hundreds of crowds."

His hand paused in her hair. A new expression filled his face, more nervous than before. Ben's hand moved to her cheek, so soft and gentle. Little did he know she could feel his raised pulse from his touch.

"Unless you come with me," he finally managed to whisper. "Not to everything, of course. You'll be busy job hunting and preparing for your first year of employment. But…" Another hesitation. "You could join me for some events. Or at least be there before or after if you'd rather not be in the middle of the circus," he teased with a shy forced chuckle.

Makenzie rose from his lap to stare at him a while. He was offering her more than she deserved, above and beyond anything she could begin to process. What would traveling with him be like? Surely they would be noticed together in time and the outrageous sorts of questions he did so well in avoiding would come in masses.

"Do I have to answer-"

"Whenever you'd like," he assured with a grin. "I'm glad you're taking the time to think it over. Very reasonable."

Their conversation moved to something of a light nature until the clock on the wall showed half past nine. Makenzie's eyes moved from the clock to the wonderful blue and green mixture she was already so familiar with. There was something special in his eyes, something she had somehow known would be there all along.

"Stay with me tonight," he asked with her hand in his. "I promise to be on my best behavior, my word as a gentleman."

"Your word as a gentleman," she repeated with a blush. Did men still say such things? This one did, yet she had already made up her mind. "Just like Andrew McCarthy in _Pretty In Pink_?"

"Just like _Pretty In Pink_," he genuinely laughed at her 80's film reference. "I can drop you off in the morning or give _Mr. Thick_ a note," he smiled, doing his best to be charming, never knowing how much the real life Disney prince he already was. Her face fell a bit.

"I can't. We have a busy day tomorrow and I've already been apart from poor Sophie too long." The hope in his eyes faded though his pleasant forced expression remained. Moving her hand from his to stroke his cheek as he had done to her, Makenzie concluded, "But we'll see eachother at least once more, yeah? We still have all of tomorrow and Friday."

"When do you leave London?"

"Early Saturday morning." The fact had suddenly become more bitter than before.

"And there's no way I can talk you into staying an extra few days? I could get you back without any problems."

"I can't. They frown when students begin missing classes late in the term, especially so close to graduation." Her rational arguments visibly turned sentimental, the way her bright eyes dimmed and her perfect upturned lips became a thin straight line. "Besides, we would be wasting our summer away plating a losing game." Benedict started to say something but she didn't allow a single word. "I could travel the world with you, Ben-be there when you fell asleep and when you woke up from one busy day to the next-but what would happen after the thrill of the summer? I need to put my education to good use, just as you're doing now. We'd eventually fall into something that resembled love but it would have to end in August. Surly you know that. We couldn't keep pretending. Eventually, we'd have to accept the fact that our lives could never-"

"I know." The pain in his voice didn't hurt nearly as much as the loneliness and longing on his face.

If she knew how badly he was fighting with himself about kissing her forehead, she would have turned ridged beside him. She was such the perfect combination of things he wanted. He could easily imagine himself becoming protective-greedy even-over her. If he allowed himself to fall tonight, he would probably regret it. She was right in all aspects, unfortunately. Their lives would never work together. When most women would have taken the rare chance to be taken care of by a celebrity, Makenzie Daniels saw so much more. Ben didn't want to analyze the situation any further, at least not with her nearby. The truth was simple. The truth hurt. Silent seconds passed until they could look one another in the eyes once more.

"We need to get you back," he whispered.

Makenzie was staring out their window when Sophie danced in, more happy to be back at the hotel than she was at any given point of the play. The excited best friend was too curious too notice her friend's melancholy mood.

"Tell me everything! How was setlock? Did he kiss you? Are the two of you seeing eachother tomorrow? Oh, I bet it's all so romantic. Well come on, what are you mucking about for? Spill!"

Makenzie turned her attention from the scenic London view to the bubbly blonde steps away. Only then did Sophie see the lines of damp skin on Makenzie's face.

"What he do to you? I swear I'll-"

"No, it was nothing like that," Makenzie smiled. What a friend she had in Sophie. "He offered me so much tonight. And today was… Oh, I wish you would have been there. Met everyone! Even nicked this for you." She handed her fellow fangirl a Sherlock glossy photo with everyone's signature. But her quiet voice was too sad to match the fantastic tale she was telling. "We went to Mark's place after filming. It was already late so we just sat on the sofa and talked for a few hours."

"You were at Mark Gatiss' company home and you just 'sat on the sofa and talked'? That's it?"

Makenzie and Sophie sat together on the nearest bed.

"Yes, we almost kissed. It was surreal to the extreme. He was perfect and shared such private information about the cliché celebrity hopes and desires. Then he offered me the chance to travel with him this summer. Me, Sophie! Could you imagine? Me traveling the world with Benedict Cumberbatch?" The very idea was ridiculous. And wonderful. Too wonderful. "I declined. There's just no way we could-" What was the wording she wanted to use? English majors always had words yet she couldn't find a single one deemed appropriate for how she felt. "We had an incredible time together this week, I owe _all_ of it to you, but we could never take anything beyond this week. It would be mad."

"Are you saying that because you genuinely don't want it or are you saying all this because you're afraid of having something like this at your fingertips?"

"That's my dilemma, now isn't it?"


	16. Rainy Day in London

Jane Austen, Charles Darwin, Handel, King Richard II, and the Bronte sisters' graves were in the beautiful abbey. So many royal members of English history and brilliant people all under one spectacular ceiling of carved stone. The stained glass was Makenzie's favorite while Sophie fancied the young bloke walking around asking if anyone needed assistance. The age and beauty of the spectacle almost completed its charm- a bit like someone else she knew.

_Bollocks_, she thought with a silent groan to herself. Even in the midst of all this, her thoughts continued to drift to him. Their farewells were a bit solemn last night. It was obvious that he wanted her to stay, even knowing nothing would happen, but she couldn't do it. Was she regretting it now? He had changed her world in the most wonderful and terrible of ways. Makenzie promised herself not to talk to him today, even if he texted or rang. She somehow felt it her duty to prepare him for days when she couldn't, more like wouldn't, answer his calls. Pushing him from her mind, she continued following her group from a few paces behind when possible, catching Sophie up on a few of the more comical events of setlock. It was all very spectacular until Dr. Sims asked everyone to gather near the entrance.

Mr. Thick had eyed her rather hard at breakfast earlier, trying to decide if she looked as ill as she claimed to be yesterday. Then again, what would his most bright student be doing in London alone? He didn't think on the matter very long and she realized that she was in the clear when he didn't approach her before they left the hotel. She was there and ready to leave for the day so he assumed all would be well the remainder of the trip.

"We are now going to the British Museum. Keep your oyster cards in a safe reachable place to hurry the process."

Everyone groaned when Caroline announced with a whine that hers had been lost.

"I swear she bloody does it for attention," Sophie growled under her breath. "You've missed a lot of her and Mr. Biceps-for-brains' little stunts. They have been ridiculous. When one hasn't done something wrong, the other is flirting. It's sickening!"

"Some are just meant to be- plain and simple," Makenzie sighed feeling rather guilty to have left Sophie to pull through the week's many annoyances on her own. She should have been there much more for her. Yet her best friend never uttered a harsh word or glance.

"Yeah," Soph agreed with a sweet sassy smile. "Some _are_ meant to be, aren't they?" She gently bumped her shoulder against her now blushing friend's.

"Don't start that. I'm not talking to him today."

"You're what!"

Dr. Simms looked over his shoulder glaring at the two trouble makers in the back. One look was all it took to get them quiet. The group entered back onto the streets, the rain coming down in buckets- not helping Makenzie's already melancholy mood. She continued in a hushed tone telling Sophie how difficult the situation was becoming. Who would have ever guessed that a celebrity would so diligently fight for her most tender affections? She and Sophie both were a bit surprised that no one had suspected anything, all failing to see what was right in front of them.

The museum was dreadfully dull and Kensington felt more of a tourist attraction than anywhere else they had been. The animated voice that took them through their tour lost its charm after the third room. Everyone, with the exception of Mr. Thick, was ready to leave when the middle of the tour came around. Afterwards, they were in yet another shop, little trinkets to bring home to prove that they had been to a specific place in London.

"You could slip away again, you know. Play more sick than before. I looked up some little tricks online- ways to fake the flu from anywhere."

"No," Makenzie half laughed. "I'm not bailing on you again. It's out of the question."

"Bailing on me? I wouldn't exactly call it that, Kenz." She grabbed her dearest friend by the shoulders until their eyes met. "You won't be able to visit long tomorrow night and we leave on Saturday. These are you last chances to live out your most wild dream. You've fancied the bloke since you were fourteen! Now is your chance, Kenzie. You always say you want to make the most of life- be a bit reckless when you can. If now isn't your most rare opportunity then when?"

"But you-"

"Forget me. Let this week be about you for a change." A different sort of expression filled Sophie's face before she whispered, "I don't know if you've even noticed but… he's falling for you."

"Don't say that," Makenzie ordered in a dark tone.

"But he is. No celebrity in their right mind would sneak a student all around London if they didn't. I could tell even that first night that there was something between the two of you."

"Sophie, please stop," the other girl begged with large sad eyes. "You know my situation."

"Yeah," she finally nodded, the same sadness in her tone. "But allow yourself one absolutely mad night of life. You don't have to do anything you'll regret but do something that will always make your heart speed just at the thought of it."

The conversation ended but the day was far from over. They left Kensington Palace a few minutes later. Dr. Simms had made reservations for afternoon tea so they took the tube deeper into the city. Once everyone was seated in the tea room, the dreaded event happened.

**- Thinking about you. Everyone is asking about you today. -BC**

A sweet waitress took everyone's drink order before dashing back to the kitchen. The room was full of soft chatter and excitement to be away from the dreadful palace. Caroline and Chase sat too closely together, her giggle was noticeable several times. But her male peer's deep chuckle didn't come close to-

**- What was on today's schedule? Anything fun? -BC**

Sophie heard the aggravated sigh across the small table for two.

"Talk to him," she coaxed. Makenzie only shook her head, as stubborn as ever. "If you don't I'll steal your phone and do it myself."

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Her smile was brief but restored faith in her loyal friend. "Go. To. Him."

"Go to who?" one of the other girls asked.

Both friends completely froze in their seats.

"The… the uh… bloke at the counter. My fork is slightly bent and a bit dirty," Kenzie lied with a forced grin.

"Oh. Goodness, Makenzie. Are you turning posh? One trip to London and the girl thinks she owns the bloody city," their classmate rambled off as she went off in search of the loo.

"And it's becoming risky. We've done so well with everything and I'm not sure how much longer-"

"I know, I know," Sophie whispered in return. "We have the rest of the night free, you know."

"Yes, what would you like to do?"

"I'd like you to hop into a cab and go see your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" It came out a bit louder and more harsh than intended but thankfully didn't draw anyone's attention away from Chase balancing a spoon on his nose.

"I'm finding a theatre and seeing a proper production of a musical-purposefully one you loathe and I adore-then going to bed so we can spend our last day together. Then we'll leave tomorrow night up to fate."

"As if fate cares," Makenzie lowly hissed, her gaze finding the window. The rain was lightening up but still added to her feelings of dread and indecision.

"Someone out there cares. I can't think of another reason for all this to be happening to you of all people."

It was a good argument but one Makenzie didn't want to hear. She had questioned religion far too long to believe in any one thing now. What she truly believed in was becoming more hazy as the years flew by, all too quickly for someone her age. Another buzz from her pocket forced her thoughts elsewhere.

**- Is everything alright? You always answer so quickly. Sorry, don't mean to pry. Just concerned for your safety. -BC**

"My show begins in three hours. We can walk around for an hour or two, then I'm going to the Novello Theatre."

"Which show?"

"_Momma Mia_," Sophie announced with pride, hiding a giggle when her friend released yet another hissing sound.

"We'll see. I wouldn't mind a solo tour of the city to clear my head."

"You've always been such a social loner, you know that?"

"It's who I am."

"Yeah, but you're also a hopeless romantic." Their eyes met, not challengingly but with understanding.

Their tea and small sandwiches were placed on the tables by several smiling staff members. Perhaps they didn't know it had been raining all day. They surely didn't know that it had been raining in her heart since his first text today. A perfect "good morning, beautiful".

He was losing all hope. Had he done something to offend her? Had he been misreading all the signs he thought she was giving him? Didn't she know how much he-

"Last take everyone. Then we can all go home. Ben and Martin, once more, gents."

The last take went without a hitch. The set was full of smiles and the fangirl crowd had been ordered off Gower Street a few minutes ago, giving the actors the "all clear" they needed to go home. While taking their costumes off, Martin continued eying his mate. Ben hadn't said anything but the hobbit could read his dragon all too well.

"What is it then?"

"What is what?" Ben sighed, doing his best to appear chipper while inside he was worried and anxious.

"You. You've been a bit off between takes all day."

"Just concentrating is all," Cumberbatch laughed the suggestion off as if his thoughts hadn't been on her all day.

Martin mumbled a curse beneath his breath before getting to the point, "Have you talked to her today?"

"What does that mat-"

"Have you?"

Ben took a few seconds to muster a soft, "I've tried but she didn't reply."

"And that is because…?"

He didn't know why he was suddenly smiling but the thought of her all fiery and torn with herself last night gave him emotions he thought he had lost long ago.

"She's different. She's like a spontaneous summer day and skipping stones while discussing poetry and music. She lets me get so close but stays just mysterious enough to keep me on my toes. A clever pretty thing, that one." Turning to his friend, he concluded, "I care for her and can't even tell you the one thing it is the most. I don't know what makes her so…" He sighed while running his hands through his sprayed hair to separate the curls of his Sherlock hair.

The back door opened yet everyone was in the front preparing to leave for the night. Ben and Martin exchanged fearful glances. If a single fangirl found the secret route from the street to the backdoor, they would have to increase security to an uncomfortable level. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a feminine silhouette. Both men stared with anticipation.

Benedict couldn't explain the relief he felt as she walked into the light. Her tan raincoat suited her perfectly, those wet curls bouncing as she silently, confidently, walked towards him. Without a single glance towards Martin, Makenzie Daniels wrapped her arms around Ben as she had done her first time on set. He held onto her for dear life resting his cheek on the top of her head, cradling her in his arms.

Ever so gently, he pulled her face from his chest to stare into those bright mischievous eyes.

"Is it too late to take you up on your offer for that note, Mr. McCarthy?"

Without reply, Ben pulled her back into his chest.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit long. I didn't want to make it two smaller chapters. For those who don't understand the "Pretty in Pink" reference, Andrew McCarthy asks Molly Ringwald to a party. While everyone else is partying and making out (to say the least) he promises not to lay a finger on Molly. In the context of the story, Makenzie is more or less letting Ben know that she isn't willing to have sex just because they are hanging out. Hope that was helpful. Enjoy and please comment! A special thanks to Ambient Sound, archerBlad3, aandm20, Sonny13, mischiefMarie (Thanks a ton for your review! So encouraging), and my faithful readers! You all make this so much more fun to write knowing how much you all like the story. Enjoy!


	17. Firelight

**I had so many reviews/comments from my last chapter on both sites I post to. Aw, you all are precious! To return the love, here is another chapter! With awesome readers like you, how could I possibly make you wait? So here is my thank you... Enjoy!**

* * *

She wasn't sure what exactly Ben had whispered to Mark but she deduced that it was some sort of surprise. The two men smiled at one another as if the two of them had a secret of their own. It made Makenzie slightly nervous yet excited. Benedict, now in a simple cotton shirt and jeans, told the writer good evening, took the few paces towards her, then grabbed her hand with the sweetest of smiles. He was genuinely pleased that she had come. _It was silly to think I'd make it an entire day without talking to him_, Kenzie thought with her own beaming grin.

"Ready?" She blushed when his hand affectionately squeezed hers.

"If you are. Where to?"

"Well, it's still early in the evening. We finished a few hours earlier than expected so the night is ours."

Makenzie kept quiet as they walked onto the main street to catch a cab. Where did one go with their celebrity crush? He had already been so kind to take her shopping and to a posh dinner. They had found the most intoxicating comfort while simply talking on Mark's sofa. But tonight felt different than the previous nights. She knew him better now as he did her. They were friends to say the least- it happened so fast. And she didn't remember the precise moment they somehow shifted to something more. Or was that just her wishful thinking screaming louder than the logic that usually lead her path?

"What's your favorite place in all of London?"

Her question caught him off guard as he laughed, "My favorite place in London? What made you think of that?"

"Take me there, wherever it is- if it will be safe for you, of course."

He contemplated her request for a moment before a cab stopped for them. Ben held the door open for Makenzie then slid in beside her with an expression that told her he had decided where they were going.

"St. Paul's please," he told the driver with a sense of pride, holding her hand yet again. She grinned as the small circles from the other night returned soothingly against her skin.

As they were driven across London, Benedict told her a few comical stories from the set. It had been prank day and no one was safe. Moffat asked Gatiss about a "missing scene" that almost drove Mark mad with worry. Sue made a comment about a new deadline which turned out to be a joke. Some of the crew found the box of Martin's extra mustaches- that was a hysterical mess. And even Ben was viciously teased about the neutron cream from the _Star Trek_ set- would he ever live that one down?

The cabbie was paid and thanked before they began their journey. Hand in hand, they walked down Godliman Street and crossed Queen Victoria Street onto a pedestrian walkway.

"The Globe is right across the river, yeah?"

"Yes, correct," Ben smirked, impressed of the female tourist's rare sense of direction. "But to get there, we have to cross the Millennium Bridge."

As they approached the bridge, Ben pulled his jacket hood up over his iconic hair- just to be safe. Their fingers entwined in that perfect way as they took their first steps over the ThamesRiver. He noticed her hesitance, nothing obvious, and glanced down at her. The cautious look in her stare over the edge hinted at what was wrong.

"Don't fancy bridges?"

"Heights. They always make me a bit dizzy," she confessed.

She could tell that he immediately took it as a challenge. Benedict took her to the very center of the bridge then walked as far to the edge as possible. She made a silly comment about him trying to make her sick but he only shook his head with that handsome smile, silently promising to take care of her. Ben put her hands on the rail then moved behind her. His hands were right beside hers, his face inched up besides hers, and her back warmed from the heat of his chest leaned over her. It was all she could do to breathe between him being so close and her up against one of her greatest fears.

"This is my favorite place in London," he whispered in her ear. His low sentimental voice was the most soothing sound she could remember. "The scenery from any view on this bridge could be the perfect photo- especially at night. I love watching the London night life, hearing the boats up and down the river, the reflections in the water, the pallet of colors as the sun falls behind the skyline, and hearing the whispers of the young lovers."

Makenzie had taken notice of each aspect of the bridge as he spoke- finding a boat, truly seeing each color of the sky, and watching the lights dance on the water. It was odd how she felt herself agreeing with each of his observations. All was so serene until he mentioned lovers. The word had never stuck out to her before that very moment.

_Lovers_. Is that what they were becoming? Would they ever reach that point? She would only be in London these two last evenings yet his words from the other night echoed through her mind, neither could say what the future held. She didn't know what to expect from the hours to come. What she did know was that she didn't mind being so close to the edge over the Thames, now that he was practically holding her whispering the 'sweet nothings' she had heard about as a child. So this was-

"Kenzie?"

"What?"

"I asked what you were thinking," the soft voice bounced, his breath tickling her skin.

Makenzie turned in his arms, now slightly leaning back over the rail. There was something different about the way this stare made each of them feel. A single shared question filled their minds at that moment. It was the only question that seemed to matter. How much longer could they keep pretending? Her educational holiday and his filming in London were coming to quick ends. The summer was just beginning. And the way they each felt in the other's arms made them believe that they would see eachother again. Their duties and routines would continue but they had become part of eachother's lives.

"I'm not afraid of heights anymore," she whispered with a shy grin. How could she begin to tell him all the thoughts and feelings flooding through her being? The summer breeze blew a strand of her hair in her face but it only took a second for Ben to romantically slide the hair behind her ear.

He wouldn't tell her why but they went back to Mark's place to grab a few of his things. Makenzie was completely confused when he returned from the back room pulling his rolling luggage along.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, more nervous now than she had ever been with him.

"It's a surprise."

"Not exactly. I'm deducing that you're going to take me somewhere else for the night. You're going to try to make tonight special by taking me to a posh hotel. You'll be a gentleman but secretly be hoping for a little more," the student worked out aloud in a soft but factual tone.

"Correct on all accounts," he sighed a bit embarrassed, and a bit turned on. "When did I become rubbish at surprises?" He anxiously looked around the room while running a hand through his hair.

The blue eyed girl took a step towards him then bravely placed both hands on his shoulders. His breathing changed at her boldness and their sudden proximity.

"When you found someone who thought the same way." Her tone was strong and fearless, making it all the more difficult for him not to snog her right then and there. But that wasn't what she wanted- and he couldn't bloody figure it out.

Almost an hour later, they were walking into the hotel suite. Ben strolled right in as Makenzie took her time, noticing every detail of the spacious dwelling. He turned after noticing how far behind she was and allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Impressed now?" he teased.

"No," Makenzie replied. She was maintaining her calm expression yet her eyes hadn't stopped moving since the door opened.

"Tea?" he smirked.

"Please." The girl finally made herself comfortable on the large sofa in front of the fireplace.

This was without a doubt the most expensive room, well rooms, she had ever been in, let alone slept in. Their suite for the night made her dorm room appear third world in comparison. Once the tea was made, Benedict placed both steaming mugs onto the sofa table. He disappeared again but Makenzie didn't question him; she was too deep in thought. The lights suddenly dimmed and the fireplace came to life. Now she was curious. Makenzie watched him stride towards the sofa before taking his seat next to her.

"Shouldn't this be champagne or something?" she playfully challenged in that sweet manner he adored.

"I didn't want you to think I was-"

"Only joking," she lightly giggled. Oh, he was the gentleman.

He felt her sudden shiver then asked, "Are you cold?"

"Still a bit chilled from the rain is all." Though she meant to keep independent and tough, it tugged at her heart when he left only to return with a large soft blanket. "Thank you," she blushed as he situated them beneath the soft cover- again, more expensive than she would ever dream for herself.

They began to chat about their days, leaving no detail untold. The pair laughed, sighed, and mused at what the other had to say, both completely engaged and genuinely interested. Finally, the room fell silent. Between the beautifully glowing fire, the tea, and the blanket they were more than cozy and warm- despite the storm that had returned during their talk.

"What's your favorite love song?" he asked her. She was nestled into his side with his arm around her yet they were parted enough to see eachother's telling faces and expression.

"I'm afraid my perception of romantic love is a bit twisted. Sad love songs are my favorite. There hasn't been a reason to change my slightly dark theories on the matter… until now." Ben's gaze stayed fixed on her, still expectant and patiently waiting for a proper answer. "_Poison and Wine_ by The Civil Wars. I think they call it bluegrass or folk music in the states."

"I've actually heard it. Beautiful tune," he answered with bright eyes.

Ben quickly pulled out his phone. Makenzie was almost hurt at his sudden disinterest. He brought her all the way up to a posh suite just to find her dull now, of all nights? She was further confused when he rose from the sofa without warning. Her heart began to race when he, standing before her looking like a prince from a dream, held out his hand for her to take,

"May I?"

She knew what she wanted to be happening but the idea was so childish and immature. It was unfair how difficult he was making her situation. BenedictCumberbatch was even more perfect than she could accept. Her hand slid into his before he pulled her up. The second they were both vertical, the first familiar chords of the song began to play from his mobile. A shy giggle escaped her as he led her to the other side of the table in front of the fireplace.

They took the familiar ballroom dancing stance, only a more casual version, then seemed to float up from the carpet. Bashful grins and glances were exchanged several times as they eventually relaxed. Sometime during the first chorus, Ben pulled her into his chest, his favorite place for her to be. Without question or permission, Makenzie wrapped one arm around his neck and the other hand was pressed to his chest. His head tilted against hers so intimately.

Right then left. A slight turn. Repeat.

Firelight bounced from all around the room as rain tapped against the large window making this such a romantic setting. As they spun around the glowing amber room, Makenzie tried to memorize the emotions she was feeling, the way he felt pressed against her, the way their bodies slowly moved together, and the rain in the background. In a word, it was perfect.

_I don't love you but I always will. No, I don't love you but I always will._

The climax of the song was approaching when Benedict moved in her arms to stare into her eyes. The light dancing on her face made her look even more like the angel she was. Her eyes were so full of mature innocence- he couldn't quite explain that mixture of emotions they made him feel. MakenzieDaniels made him feel like flying and falling all at once. He had been fighting it for days and didn't think he could last much longer. His hands moved from her waist and back to slide up to her face.

Her heart was beating so violently as it never had before. The moment she had been waiting for and dreading was here. She couldn't force her eyes closed as his lips flawlessly inched their way to hers. The music was built to its peak. Every fiber of her being felt like electric. She wanted this more than she knew how to fight. If she wasted another fraction of a second in thought, it would happen.

Without a word, she turned her head so that his lips pressed delicately against her cheek. They continued to gracefully sway despite the confusion and mild pain in his face. He stood still as the last chords of the music filled the room. Once the song had ended, both realized how close they still were to one another- their stare quite intense. Makenzie specifically noticed the way his hands were still gently at her neck.

"So tell me what happened to Makenzie Daniels that causes her to guard her emotions and heart so carefully." She didn't answer right away. "Even with her celebrity crush doing his best to make a polite move," he added to try and lift the slightly tainted mood."

"The quick version," she began, her eyes now focused beyond window behind him, "I fell completely in love with him after his several attempts. Then he took a few pieces of me and went on as if we were going to last forever- without a trace of doubt." She could hardly believe that she was being so open with him. She had never spoken about it this way to anyone. Those who knew the story had seen everything first hand. "All along, I had loved him so much more than he ever loved me. I was the only one who didn't know. That was my second year of college so afterwards, I dedicated myself entirely to family and academics believing that another serious relationship would just become an anchor."

Before she could speak another word, Ben's stare deepened as he asked with genuine curiosity, "Do you think _I_ would become an anchor?" His heart was now beating as hard as hers with a bit of dread. She would give him one of two answers and he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving London without knowing how she truly felt. Her hesitance made him all the more anxious.

Staring up into his wonderful pleading eyes, Makenzie whispered, "It's the wings you've given me that makes me afraid. Your ability to take me up so high-"

Benedict pressed his lips to hers with all the urgency she had been feeling all day. She wanted to be mad at him for kissing her despite their previous conversations. But as soon as she gave into him and kissed him back, she couldn't think of anything except how much she was falling in love with Benedict Cumberbatch. And for that second, she entertained the thought that he was possibly falling for her too.


	18. In Your Arms

**To all of my reviewers, you all are precious! Thanks for the sweet and encouraging words. Love all the fangirling going on. And to my guest readers, you all mean a lot to me as well! Thanks for the support and love for this little silly story! Have a great rest of the week! Update probably on Saturday. Had to get this chapter out while it was fresh in my mind. 3 Cheers!**

* * *

He filled her mouth as his lips opened against hers. Only deep breaths and the sounds of soft panting were between them. His hands caressed and stroked her face then traveled down her neck. Makenzie couldn't help it, nor did she want to. Lost in the blissful wonder of the moment, her hands found his waist under the soft material of his shirt. Ben's hips ever so slightly rocked into hers without permission, driving them on a bit further.

"Kenzie," he breathed.

"Don't speak," she smiled before claiming his mouth once more.

They went on like this, swaying and kissing in front of the fire, for what seemed hours. It was hours yet it was only minutes. When they finally parted for air, Makenzie closed her eyes and melted into her favorite place against his chest. His familiar hold felt like heaven on earth. She both longed for and dreaded what was to come later in the night. Benedict moved his head until their foreheads were pressed together, eyes locked with shadowed faces glowing in the most magical of ways.

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered unconvincingly. Ben kissed her chastely once more before her stomach growled. "Can we get room service?" Her voice was suddenly excited and her eyes filled with the most adorable innocence. After a small chuckled and nod, Makenzie wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Minutes later, they were sitting at the bar table in the kitchenette sharing a large bowl of pasta talking about the mad things they had done. Ben talked about skydiving then Kenzie shared a few of her and Sophie's secret campus adventures. They laughed a great deal and even teased eachother, mostly verbally. Mostly. Their conversation changed to more details of his acting; she was the perfect listener as he so animatedly entertained.

A groan escaped her when she glanced at the clock. Ben's light eyes followed hers to the opposite wall. That angelic face faced him once more with a gentle blush across her cheeks.

"I'm going to stay the night since you promised your best behavior but I need a quick shower," she announced.

"Very well," he smiled, pleased with the first part of her statement while tempted by the last bit. I'll just clean up in here."

She nodded then stood to leave the room only making it a few steps, in which he shamelessly watched her hips, before turning back around with a slight look of panic.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." The poor beautiful thing was obviously embarrassed for not planning ahead. She wasn't sure what Ben's deep chuckle meant but she loved the way the sound filled the room.

He walked her into the bedroom then dug in his luggage before producing his Hemlock Sherlock shirt. Kenzie giggled, rolled her eyes, then called him a nerd. When she tried nicking the shirt from his grasp, he moved it behind his back.

"On one condition," he smugly grinned.

"Please?" she replied in the manner a snobby teenager would to a teasing parent.

"No," he smirked. Her asking politely wasn't what he wanted. Her expression of realization was a sight beautiful to behold. Benedict was going to make her kiss him to borrow the coveted shirt.

"Fine," she hesitantly stated, trying to avoid another round of kissing. It appeared as if she had accepted his terms as the clever beauty inched her lips towards his. Ben closed his eyes just before their lips should have met. "Gotcha!" she giggled, his shirt suddenly in her hand.

"Oh, _you_," he beamed. Ben chased her laughing all the way to the loo until she locked the door- just as he went to turn the door handle. "I could help you in there, you know."

"I'm sure you couldn't," she challenged. He could feel her scarlet blush from the other side of the door. Just the thought made her heart drum in her ears. "Besides, you already said you were going to tidy up. I won't be long. Race ya!"

The hot water washed away all tension and feelings of griminess left by her run in the rain to get to the set. Her hair was only half dried when she put his shirt on- his shirt. She could hardly believe her reflection in the steamed mirror. How did she end up in one of Benedict Cumberbatch's most famous tee shirts? It was a wonderful feeling. The deep rich sound of him clearing his throat down the hall urged her to hurry.

Time was too precious to be wasted. Tomorrow was their last day. Their last night. Her heart began to race as she entertained the thought of not putting her jeans back on. Then again, she didn't want to do something she would regret. Perhaps it was already too late for that.

When Makenzie walked out, the suite was mostly dark. The only light in the rooms was the fire still blazing in the sitting room. All was quiet, too quiet. She exited the hall to find the sitting room rearranged with Benedict lighting the last candle on the mantle. It was impossible not to stand and watch him; she had only seen men do this sort of thing in movies. The realization that old fashioned men still existed was so bitter sweet. The man she wanted, the only one who had truly shown interest in her, she couldn't have.

Benedict turned upon feeling her eyes on him. She wasn't undressing him with her eyes by any means, this was so much deeper. He couldn't believe how quickly she already had his heart pounding in his chest. Makenzie Daniels was absolutely breathtaking with his favorite shirt hanging loosely on her small frame, the hem covering her upper thigh. The damp curls framed her sharp features perfectly. Still confident in her stance, her free spirit had never been more apparent. The free spirit he was in the first stages of-

"Beautiful," he breathed, similar to the tone he had used when seeing her all dressed to the nines for dinner.

"It's _your_ shirt," she giggled with another blush. "And you look rather well in it as well, for the record."

Makenzie walked close enough to the sofa to find a site that immediately raised her pulse. Not only had he moved the sofa further away from the fire, the silly man had folded the feathered duvet a few feet from the fire with pillows and a simple sheet. What was he expecting? Though he was wearing sleep pants and another tee shirt, she began to question his motives.

She wrestled with herself for only a moment. It was up to her how far they went tonight. Ben wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. And they would have been sleeping in the same bed anyways so it wasn't much different than it would have been. Right? Besides, sleeping with him by a fire would be a unique memory compared to sleeping in the room- how dull, she thought with a smile growing on her face.

"You approve?" he asked, genuinely anxious that she wouldn't like or agree to it. He just had to give it a shot, even if he himself was shot down.

"It's sweet. Yes, very approved."

"Tired?"

"Getting there. Maybe one more cuppa," she smirked walking into the kitchen.

He followed her into the kitchen, catching her off her guard when resting his hands at her hips. The way she jumped amused him, his clever girl was a bit jumpy. As she put the kettle on, he put his chin on her shoulder, watching her now nervous hands tearing the tea from the bags and placing them in their cups.

"What did you mean by your wings analogy?" he finally, oh so gently, spoke into her ear.

Did he have to ask _that_ question? Makenzie turned in his hold to face him. This was the difficult bit. She wished she would have started some other conversation.

"You know what I meant." He noted the slight pain in her voice.

"The last several days or in general?" He paused, moving just a bit closer to her. "Will you still have your wings days after you've returned to school?"

"I meant…" Oh, why did she have to explain? "I meant what I said about this not working out, even if we wanted it to. We have different lives and I promised myself not to get into anything unless I truly believed it would work. Couldn't you just imagine it? Paparazzi would be banging down my classroom door trying to get a photo of you. My students wouldn't be safe. You would never have a moment's rest. Everyone-"

"I don't care about everyone," he interrupted in a stern but passionate tone. "Every reason you just gave was protecting someone else. What does MakenzieDaniels want?"

"That's not fair," she whispered.

His pleading lover's eyes were killing her. This was the most difficult thing she had done in quite some time. Did he want her this badly or was she simply a challenge he wanted to conquer? No, that wasn't the Ben she had gotten to know in the last week. Then again, anyone could fake being a fantastic person for the better part of seven days. She was back to ground one- to trust or not to trust? No, she already trusted him far more than was rational. The beeping of the electric kettle was her savior, a perfect excuse to remove herself from his arms.

"Grab your mug," she sweetly ordered before making her way to the sofa. He was soon to follow, that look on his face pulling at every string of her heart.

"Is there someone else?' He asked after several moment of silence.

Makenzie tried to stifle her laugh, "Not at all."

"You probably intimidate most blokes your age," he deduced. She only stared into her tea, thoughts racing. "Ever date a teacher?" Again she blushed red and laughed at the absurdity of the very thought, shaking her head of beautiful brown curls. Oh, those eyes were shining. "You probably could, you know. You'd be the girl that could secretly date the young teacher, about five years older than yourself."

"Ben!" she giggled. Did he really see her that way?

"No, you could but you wouldn't. Not that you don't break a few rules every now and then but-" he took a sip of his tea. "Nevermind," he mused, a dopey grin still on his face.

"I just don't want to get hurt in another relationship, or hurt you for that matter. And that's the only solution to this," she answered. The girl had become completely serious despite his honest efforts of lifting the mood.

"You don't know that we'd get hurt," he softly argued. Why did he have to look at her so longingly? It wasn't like he-

"You would undoubtedly be the one to get hurt," she frowned. "Just trust me. I know myself and I would let you down. Be it age, inexperience, the stress of a celebrity and teacher, or everyone else's constant displeasure of us."

"Kenzie-"

"Please. I'm going to kiss you, probably a few times, before we go to sleep and more in the morning, but I can't offer more than that. No dating, being official, going to public affairs together, or-"

"So I won't see you this summer?"

She suddenly felt a bit of power over him, not in a threatening manner but more like confirmation of how much he truly wanted to spend time with her. Even if his words were never backed up with actions, he wanted her this badly for tonight.

"I'll come around when I can. You can stop by also, if you'd like. We'll be special mates. Nothing more," she concluded with all the optimism their situation would allow.

After a pause and a cheeky glance down towards her he added, "Mates that snog on occasion?"

Makenzie couldn't stand it a moment longer. Though her words were firm and decided, her heart was in an entirely different place. Now, while their cups were both empty and on the table, was the opportune moment. He wasn't expecting it which made it easier, took the pressure off her. And he was being exactly everything she had ever wanted in a love. It wasn't fair to him but she would regret not taking this chance, allowing herself this selfish bit of happiness.

She looked as if she was contemplating something and thought he couldn't tell. But then her eyes glanced towards their tea cups before returning to his with a new spark blazing inside them. Without warning she pulled him by the neck closer to her then crushed her lips against his. He didn't need a further invitation. No, this wasn't the sort of kiss that came right before a couple's first time. This was so much more. In all of his one-night-stands, those younger years that still made him cringe to think of, never had a woman looked at him the way MakenzieDaniels had just stared into him before claiming his mouth. That was a kiss he knew he'd remember the rest of his life.

Ben wanted to be all around her, not restricted by the sofa or table. He moved around until he could sweep her up princess style into his arms. Their lips didn't part a single moment as they descended down onto the warm duvet. He put her on her back as gently as possible, not wanting to break this porcelain angel. As soon as he was hanging above her, she pulled his body down further on top of hers.

She didn't know how much she unraveled him at the slightest pumping of her hips. The man was fighting with himself. It had already been decided that he wasn't going to take her all the way, possibly not even as far as she would venture. Ben had already set a limit in his mind and wasn't going to surpass it under any circumstance. Tonight was about her and he wanted everything to be as perfect as the rest of their week had been. As he planted steamy kisses down her jaw line, moving gracefully down her neck, he wondered how it was that this young woman had pulled at his heart the way she did.

He loved the specific combination that made her his Makenzie: mischievous, intelligent, silly, adorable, strong willed, opinionated, confident, humble, kind, thoughtful, sweet, beau-

"Oh," he moaned as she took her turn in nibbling and kissing him senseless, first just below his ear then moving down to his exposed collarbones.

"Arms up," she panted with that cheeky grin that drove him mad.

"Yes, ma'am."

He felt more shy than usual when removing his sleep shirt. This wasn't the first time but it was the first time with someone like her- who didn't care if he was Sherlock or any other character. Kenzie just wanted him, Ben, and that was the most spectacular part of this. This _was_ him, no masks or smoke. It was too easy-no effort whatsoever-to hold her against him, kiss her in this lover's way, to know exactly what to do next to bring those immaculate little whimpers from her, and unreasonably tempting to think of spending every summer night with her just like this.

When they paused for air, she gave a giggle of disbelief then breathed, "What? Not going for my trouser button or zip?"

Oh, he wanted to. Every fiber of his male being had been ordering him to do just that since she allowed his hands on her. His only want was to satisfy her right there and then, to romance her in a way she had probably never experienced. Ben wanted, with everything in him, to show her true love in every sense of the word. That was the moment he rolled off her, putting all his weight onto one arm while keeping one hand on her stomach. That was the moment he knew what he longed for more than anything else. Her. Not just for tonight then keep in touch but her in his life every day.

"I'm not going to take that from you. Not tonight, at least," he stated, a few damp curls stuck to his face. "I respect you, Makenzie." Their foreheads met.

"Thank you," she whispered back her stunned reply. As if she hadn't been turned on enough… Before he could speak again, she rose to press her lips to his once more in hopes of round two. He started to go along with it but stopped for reasons she couldn't figure out.

"You need your sleep. One more day in London."

"This is my last night with you," the angel argued.

"We have this summer. Remember?"

"But we might not be in such a romantic atmosphere again," she playfully challenged, moving as close as possible to him.

"Why do _mates_ need a romantic setting?" He was teasing her now.

"Shut up and kiss me," she grinned, pulling him in once more.

This make out session went just a bit further, hands much braver and kisses more urgent, but was ended when Ben pulled away. The exhausted man rolled onto his back. It was stop now or forget his promises to her. His sleep pants were already showing evidence of his thoughts towards her. Trying to calm himself down a bit, Ben pulled her onto his chest.

"You're tired," Kenzie noted in amusement. "And more than a little turned on. Poor man. You must be in pain." Her genuine worry was all the more adorable.

"Big day tomorrow. It's already two," he sighed, closing his eyes for the first time.

"I'll be right back," she gasped.

Kenzie ran into the bedroom and grabbed her mobile. Sophie squealed at the few details her best friend shared and was pleased to hear that all was well. They made a quick plan for the morning then hung up. When she returned to their fireside bed, Ben gave her a handsome sleepy little smirk.

"All's well?"

"Yeah, just checking in with Soph."

"Come back here," he begged. She obeyed, taking her place beside him. They moved until both were under the sheet spooned with her facing the fire. Ben couldn't remember anyone fitting more perfectly in his arms. "This is nice." Their legs tangled.

"This is more than_ nice_, sweetheart," she softly laughed, more of a heavy puff of air.

"Well you feel good in my arms, _sweetheart_." He was being Prince Charming again. "Just sleep. I already have an alarm set." She nodded, her head using his arm as a pillow as his wrapped around her waist. "Warm?"

"The most peaceful than I've been in ages," she yawned, already half asleep in the most blissful state of mind. Was this how the women in the romance films felt? If so, it was the best feeling in the world. For the first time in years, her world was without care.

Makenzie was out long before Ben. As she lightly snored in his arms, he played with her hair and stared into the fire. She was right there, the woman of his dreams, yet she seemed so far away. It was so soon and he didn't want to force her into anything but he knew what he had to do. She had said no tonight but his task had just begun. He was going to prove to her just how much he needed her. Makenzie Daniels wasn't just another fling or girl to pass his time, his time that everyone wanted lately.

His last thoughts of the night were of her. He even fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

_One day. One day you'll be mine. I want to love you the way you've always dreamt of being loved, my Makenzie. _


	19. Bitter Sweet

**Hey readers! First of all, I love you. Seriously. Thank you so much for still reading my silly little story. For all my reviewers, you all crack me up and make me giggle ridiculously. Sorry this chapter is a bit late. It was round one of exams and they were a bit more difficult than expected taking more time than anticipated. For that, I'm trying to finish another chapter to post in another hour or two. Please review and enjoy the next few emotional rollercoasters. =) Cheers!**

* * *

When she opened her eyes, he was the first thing she saw. Somehow her head had stayed on his arm all night- the best pillow she had ever slept on. He wasn't an angel because she had felt his flesh and bone last night. She had run her hands delicately over his bare chest. Her lips had left trails of kisses everywhere above his waist. Makenzie was even sure that their thoughts had been shared at some point in the middle of their angsty make out session. Now there he lay beside her, their chests pressed together in the dark room as last night's fire laid in a pile of half burning embers. It was almost gone, just like her holiday in London. All they had was the next twenty hours or so.

"Wake up," she whispered as her fingers moved his dark curls from his forehead.

He was absolutely stunning. Ben's face was peaceful and looked almost happy even in his sleep. Without permission she grabbed her phone, found the camera app, posed as if she was sleeping, then snapped a photo of them together. No one would ever see this but her yet there was a certain thrill that came with having it. It would be her secret.

"Ben," she whispered in his ear. A low sound rumbled from him ever so briefly. "Wake up, handsome." Makenzie kissed his cheek. Then his forehead. Her lips brushed his eyes before a sleepy smile crossed his face. Growing a bit more brave, she moved down to his neck the way he seemed to like just a few hours ago. "Get up for me," she nearly sang.

"Oh, I'm _up_," he teased- not the sort of up she was talking about.

His eyes opened just in time to see her blush and turn painfully bashful. The wonderful sound of her little sighs of mirth filled his ears just after he pulled her down to his chest.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Hello."

"What time is it?"

"Half past five," she answered.

"Why so early?" he whined. The alarm wouldn't go off for another thirty minutes. What was she thinking?

"I told you last night." She teasingly kissed his chest, massaging his shoulders as she nipped at his skin. Her eyes glanced up to find him already melting into the duvet with eyes closed in concentration. "I was serious about those morning kisses."

"Continue _that_ and you'll get more than a good morning kiss," he smirked stretching under her touch. "Come here," he whispered.

Kenzie obeyed only to be rolled onto her back. The moment Ben started kissing her, she had to remind herself of the limits she had put on their physical endeavors. Oh how she loved his kissing, the perfect combination of experienced yet gentle. Both had already learned what the other liked, making the game so much more dangerous. Each pump of their hips and sigh of pleasure only took them further. Before long, his hands had started to wander beneath the material of his shirt, the one slightly stretched around her warm body. Things were just getting steamy when his mobile alarm startled them both into blissful laughter.

"No," she groaned in a half giggle. "Too soon."

"Agreed," he sighed. He wanted to stay right there with her all day long. Work could wait for the moment. "We could hit the snooze a few times."

"I need to get back," she frowned with still smiling eyes. "Don't want to be in a missing person add the day before we leave."

Instead of letting her conclude her speech about leaving, Ben wrapped her into his arms and pulled her into a few more tender kisses. He traced her jaw line, ran his finger from her forehead down her nose, fluttered over her lips, then was surprised when she kissed his fingertips in return. His heart hadn't skipped like that in quite some time. It was the little things she did. He wanted to wake up every morning just like this.

"Oh, my Makenzie," he sighed.

"We need to get up and get you checked out of here."

"You aren't going to spend tonight with me?" he asked in a new worried tone, knotting his fingers in hers.

"Haven't decided yet. We'd have to get up even earlier tomorrow. The group leaves for Heathrow about seven. Besides, you need your rest tonight. You'll be tired all day as it is."

"I'll go another day being tired if it means getting more time with you." At the sight of her little shy grin, he couldn't help kissing her once more. "We could snog at Mark's place," he chuckled against her lips. Their eyes met in that intense way from last night. "Please?"

"We'll see," Kenzie giggled before kissing his nose. "It's going to be a definite 'no' if you don't get me back before everyone wakes up.

"Fine," Ben finally gave into her unappreciated logic. "You're too mature." He was finally sitting up and running his hands through those curls.

He was a sight she wouldn't mind seeing every few days in various parts of the world. But that wasn't real life. That was the most difficult phrase to force upon herself. Being with him was fun and exciting now but in just a few hours their memories would amount to nothing more than a dream. Unless-

"I'm going to make up some tea." Kenzie made herself leave their little pile of duvet, sheets, and pillows.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he sighed, wanting so much more time than fate allowed.

They parted to do their own things. Seconds after finding their own solitude, their thoughts took unusual paths. Ben's top priority became convincing this angel to be so much more than his 'special mate'. Makenzie, on the other hand, was ardently giving herself every reason why they wouldn't work- couldn't her head and heart agree just this once? As he showered and she made the tea, nothing else seemed to matter. Yet there was something so dangerous about the next several hours.

Benedict came out of the shower, got dressed in his bedroom, then walked down the small hallway in search of his precious girl. Two steaming cuppas were waiting on the kitchenette bar unattended. Suddenly a bit anxious for her safety, he glanced towards the sofa. There she sat, her back towards him facing the pile of ashes in the fireplace. He glanced at the clock- there was still time to spare.

As quietly as possible, he walked over to the sofa. She was sitting with her arms crossed, face emotionless, and lost in thought. He didn't have to ask what about. The pull he felt towards her had only grown stronger since the late hours of the previous night. Gently, he put both hands on her knees then knelt before her. She was jolted from her thoughts and stared into his eyes, so full of hope and tenderness. Before Kenzie could tell herself not to, her hands caressed his cheeks then rested on his shoulders.

"This isn't the end, you know." His morning bass had returned to its rich baritone. Her face was softer now but still so unsure. "I promise."

"Promise not to make any promises," she whispered as teasing and optimistically as possible. But he noticed her melancholy tone despite the way she fought to keep brave.

They were now standing a block away from the hotel. The foggy London streets were just coming alive. His cab had already taken off, leaving the two of them looking like two lovers. Ben's hands were adoringly at her neck as her own small hands folded around his forearm. Was this the good-bye before the last one? Or would something happen between now and then to make this the last?

"You need to go," she whispered. Though she was urging him to go, she wanted precisely the opposite. She wanted to stay right there in his arms on that very street corner forever.

"I know." His hands moved to cup her face. She was absolutely beautiful in morning light- but he liked her by firelight more. A deep sigh came from him as his thumbs began their small circles against her skin. "I'm going to see you tonight, Makenzie Daniels." It was a statement, not a question.

"Fine," the brave girl tried to smile. Would it be easier just to say goodbye now? "I have to go."

"Alright. Text me later?"

"You text me, _Mr. Holmes_," she teased with a mixture of emotions in those eyes.

Benedict kissed her suddenly, making her gasp a bit. They held onto one another as the rest of the London and their worries faded around them. This moment was just about them. His kiss was promising while hers felt more like an apology than a farewell. When their lips parted they granted themselves one last deep stare.

"Have a good day on set," she for lack of anything else to say. Her blush only made him want to kiss her again. But she was already walking away. The feisty thing looked over her shoulder just once to find him still watching her with a dopey grin on his face. "See you tonight," she called out just before she was too far for him to hear her.

"Morning," Sophie giggled the moment she set eyes on Makenzie. She took a good hard look at her best friend before a hushed scream. "You kissed! I can see it all over your face." Makenzie's face turned red then she plopped on top of her bed. "Makenzie!" Sophie ran to the other bed, kneeling beside it in shock. "I can't believe it. Well, actually I can because the two of you are perfect but- bloody hell!"

"Shh!" Makenzie scolded with a giggle. "Yes. It was so romantic, Soph. He made a bed in front of the fire and we slept there. Yes, _just_ sleeping. But heavens can the man kiss!" She fell quiet for several thoughtful seconds. "It felt so right yet-"

"Don't do this to yourself. You want to be with the man, be with the man. Maybe it's supposed to be."

"I think we both know it's not. There's more than one large reason it wouldn't work. I don't need to remind you," Kenzie sighed, still at war with herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just still haven't talked myself into this being real. I keep expecting to wake up, you know?"

"Well, I've missed you. And today is going to be fantastic!"

They had been everywhere in London they had planned to go. Everything had gone so well. The girls did a bit of shopping, ate foods not offered back home, and had their share of laughs. The only complaint either had was from Sophie.

"On that bloody mobile again. I thought he was filming today. Celebrities should be too busy to text when filming," the blonde scoffed.

"Oh, don't be like that, Sophie darling," Kenzi laughed.

"And just why not?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Better be a bloody good one."

Makenzie linked with her aggravated friend's arm with another mysterious giggle, "I promise."

The leader hailed a cab. As soon as the girls were in the backseat, Makenzie reached into her pocket producing a note for the driver. Sophie couldn't get a good look but saw something scribbled in her best friend's handwriting. From her other pocket, Kenzie pulled out a small neck scarf.

"What the-"

"I'm blindfolding you. Don't want you to figure it out."

"You know I hate this sort of thing! I'll keep them closed."

"Liar." The knot was tied despite Sophie's pleas. "Besides, we're only a few minutes away."

"I don't even know where we are in the city."

"I know. And that makes it all the more beautiful."

"Not sure if I like you at the moment."

A few minutes and unanswered questions later, the cab stopped. Makenzie paid, thanked their driver, then helped an almost fuming Sophie out of the cab. The blonde rambled a few curses and rude phrases before Makenzie nicked the blindfold in one swift movement.

"And if you think-" Sophie fell silent as her eyes grew wide with realization. Quickly, she glanced over to her friend in shock. "Setlock? You brought me to setlock?!"

"After all you've done for me all week, it was the very least-and most-I could think to do for you."

Sophie squeezed her best friend around the neck practically turning them both in several circles.

"But how are we going to get there? Security looks a bit tight."

They were standing near the place Makenzie had met Mark a few days ago, down the street from the chaotic fangirl crowd.

"Just follow me, stay close, and keep silent until we're there," Makenzie smirked, ever the fearless leader.

"It's Moffat!" Sophie giggled in a whisper. She shook her fist at him from a distance. Steven glanced over at her just in time to see the last few shakes of her first. The writer simply smiled at her in delight then continued on his way. "Oh my-" she laughed into Makenzie's shoulder completely red faced.

The ant farm was very much alive today with cameras, equipment, and actors walking all around the tiny space. Sophie had already met Martin, Louise, Mark, and a few others- all of whom had been ecstatic to see the friendly brunette again. Someone came by asking if they wanted another cuppa, a question to which they both nodded in reply.

"Makenzie!" a distinct voice called out above the others.

Ben ran over to them beaming at the sight of his favorite fan. He immediately pulled Kenzie to his chest, her feet dangling a bit, then spun her around with a chuckle.

"Today has been fantastic! Absolutely _brilliant_. Wish you would have been here earlier," he rattled on like a child telling a story. Sherlock put her back onto her feet then grinned at the sidekick. "And , a pleasure to see you again," he smiled, kissing her hand.

"You did really great today. I knew you were talented but, blimey!"

The three shared a laugh before Ben was needed elsewhere. Makenzie and Sophie were on set until the filming was over. Ben and Martin took them to a little sandwich shop they would be safe in then told the girls about the jokes and wonders of the day- without giving any of the plot away, of course. Martin found Sophie quite hysterical and entertaining but no one knew if he was being serious or crudely sarcastic. Their chat and meals didn't last long enough. It was clear that the evening was coming to an end.

"Come to the loo with me?" Sophie whispered with a bit of mischief in her eyes.

"He's already falling for you, Kenz," the blonde gasped the moment the ladies' door was closed.

"I know." It wasn't said in the happy tone Sophie had expected. Makenzie almost seemed bothered by the knowledge.

"If he fell in love with you maybe he could-"

"No! I won't have any kind of that talk. Do you understand?"

"But if he's so willing to take a chance on you-"

"A _chance_? That's all I have anyways."

"We aren't talking about the same chance are we?" Sophie was now the one looking rather sick. "You're going to deny yourself this one in a million shot because-"

"Yes. It's the only way. Now let's go, their waiting for us." Makenzie started to open the door but it was pushed closed by her determined sister of a friend.

"Don't do this to yourself, Makenzie. Please. I'm begging you. Give yourself this one. You're the best bravest person I know and you always have been. If it hadn't been for you, I would have probably ran away from home a long time ago. You take care of everyone else and I can't help but think that this, Benedict, is somehow part of your reward."

"If you love me, don't push the issue," Kenzie whispered with teary eyes. "It's already difficult enough," she hissed opening the door for a second time, earning her exit from a dangerous stare.


	20. Such Sweet Sorrow Pt 1

**Ok, took a little longer than a few hours. Sorry guys. Busy day! Everyone have an awesome first part of the week! Hope you all enjoy the next few chapters! I'm thinking another 5 chapters but then again, it could be another 10. IDK. Reviews give me a better idea what you want and let me know if I'm going in the right direction with everything. Hold on! The real emotional rollercoaster begins!**

* * *

Makenzie, now dry eyed with a smile, and Sophie returned to the table. Martin was grinning and Benedict was blushing. Sophie wanted to ask but Makenzie thought it best to ignore whatever conversation they had interrupted. The table was silent until Sophie took a long swig of her drink then cleared her throat.

"Tell me, Ben. Have you shagged my best friend?"

Poor Benedict nearly spit out the sip he had also taken during the odd silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Sophie!"

They yelled in unison.

"I was just curious. Since I'm her chaperone I feel it my duty. Have you shagged her?" Makenzie hissed something too low for anyone else to hear.

For a second or two, Ben questioned if Makenzie told her best friend they had done something they really hadn't. No. He knew Kenzie better than that. Sophie was outgoing and had already spoken without much thought or care more than a few occasions.

"No. We haven't," he answered, doing his very best not to be insulted.

"I ask because she's been so happy the last several days- well, what I've seen of her," the blonde smiled. "She said you didn't but I didn't believe her."

"Thanks, Soph," Kenzie muttered under her breath.

"Well, this has been _fun_ but it's time for me to go," Martin laughed standing to his feet.

"Is there any way you could drop Sophie off at the hotel?" Kenzie asked as casual as possible. The girls scowled at eachother for a moment.

"Actually," Ben nervously spoke up. "May I see you for a moment?"

Ben threw a few bills onto the table next to Martin's generous contribution. He politely led Makenzie outside as his mate and Sophie laughed at something Martin whispered to her. The two held hands even after they were out on the street.

"I'm afraid I have some disappointing news," he frowned, something obviously bothering him a great deal. "Someone called after the two of you excused yourselves. I was asked to do something tonight that may take a while."

"I can wait up," Makenzie smiled, holding on to any hope she could. The sad way he stared at her told her that their plans to snog at Mark's place had just been changed. And then a realization. "This is good bye," she stated in a whisper. Why was she trembling? Did he notice? She didn't want him to notice her sudden change of emotion. She had done so well hiding most of them this long, surely they could wait another day to betray her.

"I hope not." He was optimistic yet his face conveyed the worry and concerns he wasn't sharing with her. "The plan is to get to bed as early as possible so I can wake up and make a mad dash to your hotel before you leave."

"That's the plan?" she laughed with a great deal of doubt. His sentiments were sweet but she didn't foresee tomorrow morning going as anticipated. Makenzie had seen firsthand how quickly celebrities' plans changed. "Don't worry about it. Really. Maybe it's just as well that this is-"

"Makenzie Daniels," Benedict sternly interrupted. "Don't talk like that," he whispered in the lover's tone she wasn't quite used to associating with _him_. "I'll be by in the morning. Promise."

"Don't make any-"

This time, he cut her off with a tender kiss. Pulling her towards and as close to him as possible, he tried to ease her every last worry. Benedict just had to make her understand how serious he was. Yes, the very idea of them together as a couple was mad, but he was more than ready to fight for her. If she needed to be wooed the old fashioned way, so be it. Whatever happened after she left him, it was his top priority to see her one last time before she left London- taking his heart with her.

"Alright, Romeo," Martin chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"Aw," Sophie sighed with her hands clasped at her chest. This was the most romantic thing she had ever seen in real life.

Makenzie was first to pull away. Ben didn't release her until he had sweetly kissed her nose. A perfect blush crossed her cheeks as a chilly night breeze began to blow. She was too stunning to let go. How could any bloke let someone like Makenzie slip through their fingers? Aside from the fear of ultimate rejection from her, Benedict found himself wondering if he would ever meet anyone else like her? Would there ever be another fiery, passionate, clever, dreamer of a woman come into his life the way she had?

"I'll text you later tonight and see you in the morning. Is that clear?" Their noses were touching now as he held her in a most intimate way. "Kenzie?"

"Yeah, fine," she sighed with a little smirk. It took her a while to allow her gaze up to his but he could see the uncertainty hidden behind her mask of bravery. "But if something goes wrong or something comes up, don't worry about it. Really."

"Ring you later?" His smile was convincing and made part of her believe that this wasn't the end; yet the voice of her better judgment echoed louder throughout the walls of her clouded mind.

"Talk to you in a while." Kenzie stood on her toes to plant a single chaste kiss on his cheek.

Martin hailed a cab for the girls as his best mate said his farewells to the mysterious beautiful student. Sophie found someone walking on the street and pulled them towards their group. Quickly, she asked them to take a photo of their little group of four. Benedict and Makenzie were nestled close with Sophie standing beside her linking arms with a laughing Martin.

"Sweet dreams," Kenzie whispered to Ben just before he surprised her with one last lingering kiss on the lips.

"Bye Martin! See you again sometime, yeah?" Soph teased hopping into the backseat.

"Have a lovely night, ladies," her Sherlock sang out just before the door closed.

"Can you believe it?" Sophie giggled laying on her bed staring at the recent photo. "We have proof. Not that we'll show anyone but- Look at us, Kenz!" When she glanced over to her best friend, the brunette was brushing through her curls staring outside the window- possibly her favorite view of London. "And you and Benedict looked like a coup-"

"A couple of people who will never see eachother again," she sighed. It wasn't a bitter tone but one of longing and filled to the brim with secret thoughts on the matter. "But it was amazing while it lasted."

"He promised to come in the morning, didn't he?" She was doing her best to lift her soul sister's spirit. When that didn't work, Sophie put the mobile away and walked over to the kettle. "Tea?"

"Please."

"It's not tea from a Hilton or anything," the blonde tried to tease. "Oh wait, that was last night."

"No more talk about him, yeah?"

"Are you sure? If I didn't know any better-" Makenzie silenced her with a single deadly look.

The rest of their evening was spent drinking their nightly cuppas and looking at eachother's photos on their phones. A few laughs and a bit of teasing later, Sophie released a dramatic yawn. Every last bit of the tea was gone and the room was the perfect temperature for sleep.

"As Martin said, 'this has been fun'. But I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. will be suspicious if both of us exit the lift looking hungover."

"We won't look hungover, Soph. We haven't had a single drink since we got here."

"Well, not a physical drink. But I think one of us is a little _love drunk_." Kenzie threw a pillow across the room at her giggling friend. "How is it three in the morning?"

"It's three?"

"Yeah. Time to call it a night. Or a day. Or a week. A holiday? Oh, nevermind. Good night, Kenz. Love you."

"Love you too, Soph."

They got settled into their beds smiling like two fools, each for different reasons. Sophie began her light snores only minutes after the lights were off. Makenzie, on the other hand, was still deep in thought when her mobile buzzed. At first she didn't answer. He was calling now and would probably call in the morning to tell her he couldn't make it to see her off. What was the point?

Benedict was perfect but he wasn't real. She had kissed and touched him most of the previous night and more earlier in the morning yet she had so much more doubt than hope. Hope had become a thing of the past. This week had been a dream but it was almost time to wake up. Her time in London would always be remembered as the best week of her life but that's all it could ever be, despite the way her heart longed for him.

She stared at his name on her screen. Ben. After all her time as a devoted fangirl, she finally got to know just Ben. Guilt tore at her as her phone ceased its screaming and shaking. What fangirl ignored a call from Benedict Cumberbatch? But she was so much more than a fangirl now. She knew him. She meant something to him. She-

Quickly, the girl threw on her jacket and ran downstairs with her mobile and door key in hand. Her fingers tapped on the screen before she was even out of the door. One ring. Was he already asleep? A second. Would he ignore her as she had done to him. Already she regretted doing so. The third ring.

"Kenzie!" He sounded so pleased. She could imagine his bright eyes and all those smile lines.

"Hello. Sorry, was almost asleep," the girl lied.

"Oh, terribly-"

"Don't be. It's quite alright. Really. How did your thing go?"

"Very well. Had to make a call about a project that was just approved.

"Another movie?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny," he teased with a very official secretive voice. "But yes."

"Say no more. Congratulations," Makenzie smiled, the slightest hint of the laugh he loved playing in her voice.

They talked for a few minutes before he yawned, "Well I need my rest. Have to see some girl off before she leaves."

"_Some girl_, huh?" she challenged.

Ben noticed her dull tone. She didn't sound excited or the least bit pleased with his little joke. This was another opportunity to remind her just how serious he was about her.

"Well… not exactly just 'some girl'. More like the women I wish I could call _my_ girl." Her blush could be heard over the phone, even though he knew she was fighting it this very moment. "But she's very stubborn."

"Good night, Ben," she giggled.

"See you in a few hours."

She would never admit it to anyone but MakenzieDaniels fell asleep with a smile on her lips that night. Benedict Cumberbatch wanted her to be his girl.


	21. Such Sweet Sorrow Pt 2

The first traces of sunlight peeked through her window yet brought no joy with its glistening rays. The first sounds of London filtered through the crack of their little window yet she didn't wish to join those on the streets. This was the day she had been dreading. This was the last hour of her dream. The very thought of returning to her "real life" made her stomach turn in disgust. How did someone go back to a life like hers after a week of so much magic?

Sophie's alarm went off, startling Makenzie from her torn thoughts. As the blonde yawned, stretched, and carried on, Kenzie pulled out her mobile. One text message.

- **Good Morning :) Hope you slept well. I'll call before I leave. -BC**

Seeing him this morning was going to be so bitter sweet. How could she say goodbye with a smile when her heart already ached to be reunited with him? Part of her still questioned him and his _promise_ that this wasn't the end of their story. As if he was serious. As if he knew what the future held for himself, much less for both of them.

- **Hey you :) Packing up now. Better hurry! -MD**

The girls' bags were packed and the halls were full of their peers heading to breakfast. Makenzie asked if her phone had rang each time she left the room. After a few times, Sophie became just as nervous.

"Maybe he's going to make it romantic and wait for the last minute." As always, Sophie's kind optimistic words were doing nothing for Makenzie's heavy doubts.

"This _is_ the last minute, Soph. He's not coming." Her words dripped with anxiety that she somehow hid from her face.

"Well, let's have some breakfast, yeah? Maybe he's just running a bit late. Probably had to make another call or something."

The girls took their luggage down the lift then ate as quickly as possible. It killed Sophie to see the strongest person she knew on edge like this. How did Kenzie hide it so well? Those who knew her would have been able to tell that something was bothering her a great deal; but to anyone else, she simply looked tired. Sophie could tell the difference. For a moment, she wished she had Ben's number to text him to hurry. Surely if he knew the worry he was causing their common friend, he'd hurry it up a bit.

Breakfast was over too soon. Everyone was gathering their things and making their way to the shuttle that would take them to Heathrow. The best friends exchanged worried glances, neither knowing what action to take. No words could change the situation. No full-hearted hoping would bring him to her any faster. And she had given up praying long ago.

Suddenly, Makenzie's eyes filled with a new sort of spark.

"Professor Simms!" She practically ran up to the man, interrupting his conversation with the shuttle driver. He only gave her a horrified look of disbelief for answer. How dare she cut in like that. "I think I left my mobile in the room, sir."

"I'm growing a bit tired of your irresponsibility, Daniels. Hurry! If we are all late for our flight because of your forgetfulness-"

"I'll just be a minute, sir. Sorry." Ben's acting skills must have rubbed off on her a bit this week. A stellar performance. Makenzie walked back into the lobby then Sophie grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Stalling a bit," she whispered making her way to the desk. "Yes, sir. I left something in my room. Terribly sorry." The bloke at the desk handed her the room key then she ventured up the stairs.

The moment she was in the hallway, and out of hearing distance, Kenzie called Ben for the fourth time in the last hour.

"Come on, _come on_," she hissed. Another few rings. Her heart felt as if it was about to come out from her throat. "Answer." His voicemail; she'd never heard it before. While it was adorable and so very Benedict, she couldn't quite manage a genuine grin at the moment. "Ben, it's Kenzie. We're about to board the shuttle, so hurry!" The young woman almost hung up then but something made her continue. "If you truly meant everything you said this week, especially at the hotel… Please. Please get to me in time."

"Miss Daniels!" Dr. Thick shouted up the staircase in frustration.

Reluctantly, she called back down, begging for one more minute. It wasn't until she heard his footsteps that she returned down to the lobby. Everyone was already in the shuttle yelling at and teasing her. Sophie staried at her through the window wishing there was something she could do.

"And what was so important that you nearly made us late?" Leave it to Caroline to make someone feel extra special. Without words, Kenzie held up her mobile and gave it a little shake in the air. "You lost your _phone_? We're going to be late because you- how does anyone leave their mobile in their room?" She was holding hands with Chase as she spoke. Apparently they had become a couple sometime in the last forty-eight hours.

"Don't try showing off for your boyfriend, Caroline. You already have enough pride for the pair of you," Makenzie challenged without fear.

Everyone else in the shuttle cat called and giggled, a few rude comments coming from the rowdy boys in the back seats. Dr. Simms ended the excitement by announcing that they were still on time. With that, a head count was taken followed by their departure from the city. Makenzie stared a hole through the window in hopes of a cab pulling up. No such luck. The hotel faded in the distance without a trace of Benedict.

"Goodbye, Sherlock," she whispered to herself with her head pressed against the window. Though she kept her composure, Sophie still saw the single tear that dripped from her best friend's eyes before Kenzie could wipe it away.

Heathrow was as mad as ever. It felt like a quarter of everyone in London was in the large building. All the halls and paths seemed confusing even for those who knew where they were going. Makenzie and Sophie didn't want to leave eachother's sight in fear of being separated in the vast sea of faces and sprinting bodies.

"There's still a chance," Sophie argued while following the pacing brunette.

"What? That he'll come to an airport? Think about it. People would notice him in seconds then he'd have that to deal with." Another turn on her heels. "No, he's not coming."

"You don't know that."

"And even if he did, he has no idea where we would be. This is the largest bloody airport in England!" An elderly couple passed her a look of disapproval. "Beg your pardon," she frowned with red cheeks. "_Bollocks_!"

"We have nearly forty-five minutes before we have to be anywhere. I mean-"

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. This is exactly why I was so careful," she ranted to poor Sophie. Of course this would happen. "Who was I kidding? He just wanted a good time this week to take the edge off his Sherlock rubbish. I bet he-"

Makenzie looked up to see someone practically parting the crowds. The world seemed to pause, all but him. He was running with a small bouquet of red roses in his hand and already out of breath. The man wasn't even properly dressed- blue jeans and the shirt she had slept in at the hotel. That smile was more than pleased and nearly took her breath away. The face she adored was full of light with a depth she had never seen before now. His curls bounced above those eyes so full of relief and lo-

"Thank God," he breathed, picking her up and pulling her to his chest. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck with a small laugh. "I left my phone by accident and didn't have time to go back. Went to your hotel and they said you were already gone. But I'm here now. I'm so sorry." He finally returned her to the ground. "You probably thought-"

"It doesn't matter what I thought. You're here now." Her own face was glowing with both happiness and shock. She ended their intense stare to glance around. "Follow me," she whispered taking his hand.

They both waved to a gushing Sophie as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Absolutely perfect," the blonde whispered to herself with a satisfied grin.

Makenzie lead him to a vacant area then pulled him into a corner near the loo. With thoughts already synced to hers, Benedict crushed her into the wall before ravishing her with steaming kisses. His mouth was at hers, then down her neck, lingered just beneath her ear, then returned to her lips. Her little sounds of mirth drove him on as their fingers intertwined. This was their last memory to make before fate drove them apart- or rather _tried_ to tear them apart. Neither had anticipated such a heated farewell but neither complained or seemed to mind.

"Stay with me a few more days," he begged when they finally settled down.

"I can't." Oh her blush was absolutely beautiful. "Summer is only a few weeks away. Then-" He kissed her hungrily again until she tried pushing away from him with a giggle- she was snogging Benedict Cumberbatch in a romantic airport scene. This wasn't reality. "Come to my graduation," Makenzie begged with her hands now at his chest, blue eyes full of trust at last- at the very end of their time together.

"I'll try. I don't know exactly what's going to be happening. When is it?"

"Last Saturday of April."

Ben kissed her nose knowing that their time was short. They sat in the corner and chatted a while. He told her of his race against the clock to be with her. The man had even driven his motorcycle to get to her as quickly as possible. They kissed a few more times in their own little corner of the world then Sophie texted; the group was walking to their gate.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," he quoted with a bit of sass- still terribly romantic.

"For now. You promised." Kenzie, sitting between his spread legs with her back against his chest, turned her head on his shoulder to steal a glimpse of his face.

"You told me not to," he teased, as if the offer wasn't valid anymore.

"You did anyways." Their lips met before her smile ever so slightly dimmed. "Thank you for the roses."

"No problem at all."

"Walk me to my gate, Mr. Cumberbatch?" she whispered with that pleading stare that shook him to his very core.

"Of course."

He was first to stand. While assisting her to her feet, Ben accidently pulled too hard. This sent their bodies crashing together the way they had that night together at Mark's. The wall. The moment he knew. Both of their minds wandered to the precious memory. Hand in hand they walked to her gate.

Sophie was first to see the pair strolling through the crowd, looking as if they were lovers more than special acquaintances. Her best mate looked happier than Sophie could remember. This was truly the holiday they would always look back on and giggle about. What were the chances? If only they had known what adventures awaited them in London on Sunday evening. They were somehow changed, the both of them. And from the looks of it, even Benedict seemed to be enjoying himself more than usual. She prayed that their story wasn't over, for his sake more than Kenzie's. Makenzie Daniels would be fine without Ben and she'd make any bloke a humble one. But it wasn't difficult to see how Benedict needed her. Kenzie was already becoming a necessity in his life, simply judging by the smile that had never been more genuine on a red carpet.

Caroline's eyes widened as her jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Not a word out of _you_," Sophie glared. The proud expression on her face returned the moment the drama queen couldn't see.

The lot of them gapped at their peer holding hands with a face they all recognized. Even Dr. Thick was at a rare loss for words. Instead of saying something to the celebrity, the educator urged his students on through the process, despite the ten minutes they had to spare. The enraged professor, finally putting everything together, glared at Sherlock. Ben gave him a childish wave then Kenzie instantly giggled, pushing his hand back to his side.

"Oh, you _aren't_ any fun are you?" he chuckled, that low rumble she was going to miss with all of her heart.

"One of us might be in some trouble," she sighed. Nothing could be done about it for now. It would be a different matter once they returned to campus.

"I doubt it. What will his argument be? That you didn't pass up a few opportunities to live a little? If anything, he'll be in trouble for not watching you closer."

"I suppose." A few eyes darted in their direction. She didn't want to see him leave yet his presence was becoming quite obvious. "You better get out of here before your day is ruined."

Words weren't needed to convey his reply. Yes, it wouldn't take long for him to become trapped by hundreds of fans. He absolutely couldn't be late for filming. He was already in a bit of trouble himself. Yet Benedict couldn't seem to move his feet even a step away from her. When would he see this girl again? This beautiful young woman he already couldn't wait to see again.

"We'll Skype every now and then yeah?" he stated more than asked.

"And you'll try to make it to my graduation?" He nodded. "Do you want me to…?"

"Text me when you land, at your earliest convenience. Yes, please." Was he blushing or simply nervous from the growing crowd? "There are several cameras on me at the moment but," that handsome smug grin made her heart speed a bit. "I'm going to kiss you again, Makenzie Daniels. Very soon."

That smile. His lover's grin and stare.

"Make no promises," she grinned in return, reminding him that she wasn't his. Not yet at least. "Then… I'll text you, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They embraced one another in a friendly yet intimate way, as if he was saying goodbye to a beloved friend. When they parted, each couldn't contain a few giggles and blushes. This was it. She waved then walked away with her roses in hand, a confident flirty bounce in her step. Kenzie peeked over her shoulder only once but it was worth it.

Benedict stood with his hands planted in his jeans, casual stance, curls perfectly tousled, head held high, and face happily concentrated on her. She was walking away from another few days with _that_. Yet one detail stood out to her apart from everything else.

He looked just like a man falling in love.

* * *

**And this isn't even the climax! xD About 3/4 through, my lovies. Thanks for reading and your many wonderful reviews! I hope everyone has a great rest of the week! As always, I would love to hear from you, all of you! Don't be shy! Cheers!**


	22. The Hourglass

**A little later than I intended. Sorry guys, school stuff got a bit crazy. The reviews are much enjoyed and appreciated. Thanks to all who took time to write one, especially my guests. You all are incredible! Many of you are going to love this chapter! Mwahaha. Perhaps some of your angst will finally be resolved- ****_some_****. Until next time! **

* * *

Life went on, just as she knew it would. As soon as they returned to the campus, Caroline spent two weeks telling everyone that Makenzie Daniels had shagged Benedict Cumberbatch during their London trip. When asked, the clever beauty denied it, adding that it was just an inside joke between Caroline and herself. Everyone believed the more logical, and less dramatic, of the two.

Ben's texting was already slowing down and their secret Skype sessions were short and becoming a rarity. He seemed humble each time he told her that he'd be at her graduation but she still had her doubts. When they did talk, it was like two flirty old mates, not the lovers from the airport. Kenzie tried not to read too much into anything but the bloke made it difficult. There was still that romantic look in his eyes as well as in his voice yet the doubts from London returned quicker than they had faded. It always seemed to be a battle between his words and actions. It was a constant struggle to allow him into her life like this- a "special friend", yet so much more. He was always interested to hear about her days and leapt at the chances she gave him to know more about herself. In return, she listened to what bits and pieces he could tell her about his work and the endless interviews that kept them separated.

When the day of her graduation came, Sophie excitedly jumped onto her bed giggling and carrying on about graduation. It wasn't until she mentioned Ben that Makenzie didn't want to get out from under the duvet.

"He's coming right?" How did her friend have more faith in her Sherlock than she did?

"I don't know. He said something about-"

"Oh, he'll be here," Sophie confirmed all too optimistically, as she always did. "The way the pair of you have been talking, there's no way he could keep away."

"We haven't been talking all that much recently. Just a few quick texts here and there. I haven't even seen him in two weeks," Makenzie sighed, making herself climb out from the comforts of her blanket fort. "And if he doesn't-"

"He will. Now get a shower and hurry. We are graduating today, you know. Oh, and your dad rang while you were still dreaming about _Bennybatch_."

Sophie bounced out of the room without a care. Makenzie wished she could feel half as bubbly as her best friend. But there was no way her nerves would ever permit such ease on a day like today. Regardless of what happened with Ben, if anything, she was determined to have a memorable graduation day. After all, this was the day she had worked so hard for. In just another few months, she'd be sitting at her desk in some classroom waiting for her next bunch of students to arrive. The girl forced herself back to the present.

Mr. Daniels met them outside of their dorm building with two bouquets of flowers. Makenzie released a joyful laugh at the sight of her dad in his best suit. It seemed like ages since they were together and she was a daddy's girl through and through, willing to share him with only Sophie. The three hugged, teased, and laughed right up until the minute the girls fell into line with their peers. Graduation was beginning.

Kenzie checked her phone for the hundredth time today. Still nothing. What was keeping him? Was he planning to surprise her? And why on earth did she still believe in his word that he'd be there if at all possible? Maybe it wasn't possible. Perhaps something came up, as always seemed to happen. As the melodious march began, the robed students nervously made their way through the courtyard to the many rows of chairs. Name after name until...

"Makenzie Daniels."

A girl in the middle of the students cheered louder than any others while a man in the stands stood waving his hands above his head in victory. Kenzie smiled at her dad and soul sister, the ones that mattered most. Her eyes didn't even search the crowd for any other. This was the way it should be. She was almost relieved that _he_ wasn't there. It would have caused a scene and would have been more trouble than the situation was worth. She wanted to graduate, not be on the front page of some tabloid that tainted Benedict's name.

"Sophia Meyers."

Makenzie and her father yelled and clapped above the other applauses of the audience. Sadly, Sophie's mind raced to her father for a split second- the sod was probably wasted on his dirty sofa wrapped in the arms of a girl just a bit older than herself. With a warm sense of pride in her heart and soul, Sophie cried tears of triumph while taking her diploma. Makenzie and Mr. Daniels were all the family she needed.

The three stood by the car, a pretty little black thing that her father enjoyed taking on long trips. As the girls giggled and teased with friends walking by, the parent dug something out from the back seat. Both ladies gasped at the large arrangement of blue, red, and white flowers- a small union jack placed in the center. The bouquet was handed to Makenzie.

"Dad, you already got me flowers. This is really too much." It was the most expensive floral piece she had ever set eyes on.

"I didn't," the father smirked, unsure of how his daughter would feel with this knowledge. "This note came with it yesterday at the house."

_My Makenzie, Congratulations on your fantastic achievement. So very proud of you. Words cannot express how sorry I am for missing your big day. You'll hear from me soon. -Ben xoxo_

"Is it from…?"

Makenzie nodded towards the blonde with a slightly disappointed expression. She understood that he was busy and the flowers were extremely flattering. But couldn't he have texted? Would his schedule simply not allow a quick phone call earlier in the morning? Her heart and mind fought their usual war- but only the quick version. She decided, while returning them to safety of the backseat, that such a beautiful floral arrangement shouldn't go to waste. Ben was pushed from her mind. The girl decided that it was best to act as if he didn't exist for the day, keeping all hopes and expectations for the day normal.

"A photo!" the proud father beamed, urging the two graduates to stand closer to one another. Makenzie, forgetting everything about London for the time being, and Sophie threw their arms around eachother and smiled towards the camera.

*FLASH*

Another interview about the movie he couldn't talk about for another few days. Another question he'd heard seven other times, not that he minded. It was effortless to remain humble. Why was everyone so fascinated with him and not the brilliant film itself? Ben just didn't quite understand, and said so in a few recent interviews he had done for _Star Trek_. With all this excitement, something was still missing.

The moment he was allowed to hide for a while, he pulled out his mobile. There was a conversation long past due to a very dear friend. Was she angry with him? Did she like the flowers- did she even get them? Was the day everything she had wanted it to be? The relentless media hadn't allowed him a chance to contact her, not the way he wanted to. Benedict wanted to do so much more than a quick five minute phone call. Five minutes wasn't long enough for the conversation he had rehearsed multiple times in his head since late Friday night, when he found out her graduation wasn't a possibility. One ring.

The majority of her things had somehow fit into her car but there was still three boxes remaining. Makenzie was feet away from putting the last box into her dad's car when her mobile began to buzz in her pocket. She all but threw her bedding into the Jaguar's backseat. Not even bothering to check her screen, she answered. Maybe it was the school office again.

"Makenzie Daniels." The girl was out of breath.

"Is this the Makenzie Daniels that just graduated?" Benedict was all too cheerful until she didn't reply. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Took you all of three days to properly tell me that," Kenzie sighed while leaning back against the car. Ben could almost see the dim expression that surely went with that quiet hurt tone.

"I can't tell you how sorry-"

"You already said that," she tried to smile. "Got the flowers. Lovely. Thank you. That was very generous of you."

"Please don't make it sound like it was charity. It was the very least I could do since I couldn't come." She didn't even need to ask the silent question being screamed at him. "There was a last minute change of plans late Friday evening and there was no time to tell you."

"What happened?" Kenzie sounded genuinely interested now, understanding and maturity finally winning over her adolescent sulking.

"Of all times for you to ask," he chuckled as if something was bothering him. "I'm afraid it's confidential this time."

"Of course," she sighed. The disappointment had returned.

"But I want to make it up to you."

"How?" What was he trying to bribe her with?

"_Star Trek_'s London premiere is Thursday night, the day after tomorrow." Before he could utter another mad word, she cut him off.

"I don't know, Ben. Things are a bit busy right now. Moving out the last of my things from the dorm now."

London had been nothing short of perfect. Since then, the few precious occasions she got to talk with Ben he was perfect still. But he remained perfect from a distance, hours away from her where she couldn't get hurt or be tempted to act on her secretly growing feelings for him. Now he wanted to be only a breath away from her once more.

"Don't you have anyone else to take? Any woman in the world would go if you asked."

"But I don't want them," he interrupted her. Makenzie heard his deep breath and hard swallow- imagining his Adam's apple bob in his throat the way it did when he was nervous. "I want _you_, Makenzie Daniels."

It took her a few seconds but she finally responded, "And if I don't?" It wasn't a challenge but merely a question.

"Then I'll go alone, smile and wave, watch the film, stay at the after party uncharacteristically late, go back home alone, and get some rest." His sincerity was overwhelming, especially when using that tone she had been missing for the last week.

"Give me a little while to think about it?" She didn't sound very optimistic but at least she was considering it.

"Of course."

Ben felt that sudden pull of his heart to hers. He wanted to close his eyes and open them to the sight of her wherever she was this moment. Something had been missing ever since she left his embrace at Heathrow.

"How did Saturday go?"

They talked for nearly an hour until someone knocked on his door. Even then he didn't hang up on her. It wasn't until he was forced to take another call that their conversation came to a sudden end.

"I'm texting you an email address. Send a message telling them who you are and they'll give you the code for your plane ticket and cab information."

"You already bought a plane ticket for me?" She was thankful he couldn't see her blush. She also hoped that he didn't pick up on the hint of excitement in her voice. The last thing she needed to give him was hope.

"Yes. I'm praying you'll use it but I understand if you don't. Your life has just changed and it always takes a few days to adjust to post-uni. I remember that week." That low rumble of his voice nearly drove her to an irrational decision right then and there. "Think about it, yeah? Gotta dash."

"Fine. Alright. Talk to you later."

"Oh, and Makenzie… I did a bit of Facebook snooping. You looked absolutely stunning Saturday. Tell Sophie congrats from me as well. Bye."

Just like that, he was gone.

Makenzie and Sophie drove back to the place they called home, the Daniels residence. The rest of Tuesday was spent unpacking their things. The girls enjoyed their first meal in their proper kitchen and even watched a film on the cozy sofa before bed. But Makenzie didn't sleep that night.

Her mind wouldn't stop wandering to those light pleading eyes and breathtaking smile. Why did he have to care for her so much so soon? Why couldn't she allow herself a few months of happiness with him? What was so difficult about falling in love with a celebrity crush, especially the perfect Benedict?

Just Ben.

It was Thursday morning, ten hours before the long awaited premiere, and he hadn't heard from her since their call on Tuesday afternoon. According to his mobile, he had called exactly ten times in the last forty-eight hours. He was already on edge and she wasn't helping matters. Was she trying to kill him?

The previous night he had considered going to Mark's place, much closer to the action, but no place soothed him like the comforts of his own London home. He performed the old routine without a second thought. All the right calls were made in their proper order in preparation for tonight, his detailed shower ended without any nasty cuts on the chin, and the make-up/hair crew would be there in about an hour with his tux- a stunning piece he especially fancied for this event. When the time came for him to wait for his people to arrive, he went to his bedroom window. This was his second favorite view of London; the sunsets were always stunning from here.

What was she doing right now? Despite whatever he was doing, his mind constantly strayed to her lately. He hadn't chatted with her nearly as much as he wanted to. She probably thought that he was merely infatuated with the uni student he met in London. But how wrong she was. His heart began to race as his favorite ringtone played from his dresser. Ben made a mad dash to his mobile.

"Makenzie!"

The kind woman had let her in his impressive home but Makenzie had given her strict orders not to tell Benedict about her arrival. It was time for her to surprise him for a change. The sounds of his shower echoed down a stairway she couldn't see from his sitting room, giving her time to muster some courage and calm her nerves.

So there she was, sliding her finger against the mantle where his many photos were propped up for display. A few looked much older than the rest. She recognized the mischievous eyes of the little boy with curly ginger hair. His mother was every bit as lovely as her pictures online and his father rather handsome as well. A few photographs were of scenery that he had taken from around the world, some were of him meeting his own heroes, and then were some more private photos (a sweet looking little girl and a young boy in Christmas attire).

Looking around the room, she saw little bits and pieces of him everywhere. This room alone screamed Benedict- she was curious about the rest of the rooms. With its many organized colors and silly little trappings, there was plenty to notice. Some of it looked expensive, the property of a celebrity, yet some was clearly before his days of fame, from his life as a rising actor. Just Ben.

Being there alone thrilled the inner fangirl while something else entirely stirred in her. Makenzie was viewing another side of him that only his friends and family had ever seen. This was only a sitting room but its many details seemed to bring her closer to the man who was doing his very best to woo her. This was more of the man she had wanted to know before her trip to London.

The shower had been turned off long enough that he was probably decent by now. Her pulse vibrated with the knowledge that he was somewhere upstairs. Was he thinking of her? Had she even crossed his mind on this exceptional day of his life? Tonight would surely take him from _Sherlock_ telly phenomenon to Hollywood film star. The time had arrived. His time would be precious and most coveted after things began. If she wanted a bit of private time with him before the madness began, she needed to make her move now.

Makenzie took out her phone then dialed the second number on her favorites list. She heard a faint melody upstairs followed by a quick shuffle of feet.

"Makenzie!" he sounded so happy and relieved. How could she not smile.

"Come downstairs," she whispered mysteriously before hanging up on him.

Just a moment later she heard him sprinting down the staircase calling her name, a smile clearly on his face. He finally rounded the corner to his front room (wearing only jeans), threw his mobile onto the sofa, took three long strides towards her, then picked her up off her feet. His lips wasted no times in meeting hers in a starved kiss. She allowed the kiss to linger until his tongue slid against her bottom lip, begging for access only granted one other time. The blushing girl giggled her way from his arms.

"Special friend, remember?" Her words didn't match the glow of her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have picked you up and-"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she chuckled, thrilled that he was so happy. Ben was like a child sitting in the midst of Christmas presents, with a little something extra playing in his eyes.

"Then you have achieved your goal." Though he tried to keep a polite distance, Ben took her into his arms again. She could even feel the pounding of his heart through her silky shirt. "Your flight wasn't even until later this evening."

"I traded it for an earlier flight... I missed you," she grinned with her head cradled beneath his chin.

"My company will be here in about an hour." The content low voice further soothed her, making her ask herself why she had ever doubted such a tender reunion. Makenzie moved her face too search his, looking like an angel to him.

"Then we have about an hour."

"Will you be coming to-"

"I brought two outfits. You'll have to help me. I will be there- wouldn't miss it for the world. But-I hope you don't mind…" The girl was shy and unsure all of a sudden. "Would you be hurt if I didn't come as your escort for the night? I wouldn't know what to do with myself and I was hoping to avoid all of the-"

"I understand completely. You have your identity and privacy at risk the moment you exit at car with me." Ben took her hands into his, looking into her eyes the way she adored. "You're here. I couldn't ask you for anything more. Don't feel obligated in any way tonight. As long as we're watching the same film in the same room, I'll be just as happy. Really. They'll be expecting me at the after party but I never stay long. And then…" He kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're here. In London, of course, but- It's lovely to have you in my home."

If he spoke another word, her knees were going to give out from under her. She placed her hands on his naked chest while staring blissfully at his gentle face. Yes, they hadn't talked much since her educational holiday and she was beginning to feel as if they were slowly being pulled apart by their very different lives. But he was being completely genuine with her, raw even, and it was the most beautiful thing. The excitement and thrill of tonight would forever live in her memory. Even then she knew that a different thrill awaited for her after they returned for the night.

Ben would probably be a little drunk. She'd be in great need of nerve relief and possibly tipsy herself. Then, when everything became quiet and intimate, he'd look at her with that lover's stare. It would be that moment that she wouldn't know what to do. Only time would tell.


	23. An Eventful Evening

**Ok, since writing this story has become my introvert therapy, I'm posting a second chapter tonight. Enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts! Love hearing from you all! Cheers!**

* * *

Ben helped her choose the appropriate dress for her particular seat, several rows behind the cast. It made his heart leap to see the dress he had bought her for their special dinner date in London. She had taken perfect care of it. For reasons unknown to him, she looked better in it now than she did the night it was purchased. This premiere had already changed his celebrity status and reputation. Everyone had put their cameras in his face to get that desired angle of the film's baddie. His fellow cast members all looked stunning, bright eyed, and dressed to the nines. Hundreds of fans were around, some even arriving right after their own graduations. _What a mad turn out_, he thought to himself with a proud grin.

Yet nothing else brought him more excitement than the fact that MakenzieDaniels was going to be there, just for him. The memory of her soft hands smoothing out his lapels was the best part of the night, so far. She had looked up at him, looking like a celebrity herself, with the most loving of eyes. Their few special moments of the day were reason enough to smile like a fool for the dozens of cameras. The photographers thought he was just pleased about _Star Trek_, but they didn't know who would be wrapped in his arms much later tonight. He didn't want to assume they'd wake up naked together in the morning light… but if he played his cards right- Oh, tonight was going to be so much more than a mile-marker in his professional career.

"Alright, cast. Time to find your seats," a man yelled above the swarm of interviewers.

About thirty minutes later, the lights darkened and the vast audience fell silent.

- Do you like it so far? -BC

- You are at YOUR film premiere, Ben! Don't text. We'll talk later. -MD

- Yes, but I don't like watching myself. Makes me fidget. You should know that, fangirl ;) -BC

- I did, thanx :P Just watch the film you nutter. -MD

- I'd rather be holding your hand, darling. -BC

Makenzie didn't know how to respond to the last text. Darling? Almost everyone was here for _him_, not the fact that it was a _Star Trek_ film, and he was text flirting with _her_. She tried not to breath too heavily but the persons next to her didn't seem to notice- one was on their mobile as well.

- Come on back here, Mr. Khann ;) -MD

- Don't tempt me, Miss Daniels -BC

- Watch your film -MD

- Oh, fine :P … You look beautiful tonight, if I didn't tell you earlier. -BC

- You told me. All afternoon, in fact. Later -MD

Benedict was more self-conscience than ever when the action sequences began. Did J.J. mean to have that shot of his hind quarters? Surely people didn't want to see a full shot of his arse. Everything else was stunning- the endless special affects, the music, and the crowd seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Another shot of his backside. Then his mobile screen lit up.

- They really captured one of your best angles ;) -MD

- You're hilarious. Thought you were watching the film. -BC

- You're only acting not to be pleased I'm texting you. I can see you doing laps in your seat from here. -MD

Ben fought the strong urge to look behind. He didn't want to know her seat number for a reason. The man knew himself well enough to know that he'd be looking over his shoulder at her every so often if he knew where to look. Now, seeing her face didn't seem like such a bad idea.

- You called my bluff. And correctly I might add. -BC

- I know :) Now watch the rest of the film. -MD

He returned his mobile to his pocket with a smug grin. Oh what he wanted to do to her. If given the chance and permission, of course. Ben was surprised when the device buzzed again.

- And you are completely stunning, btw. On and off that screen. -MD

Not a dry eye in the place! Everyone stood to their feet cheering for the cast and crew. The film was nothing short of an undeniable success. When the actors turned to face their adoring audience, a familiar face caught Ben's eyes. Their eyes met in an instant they both felt throughout their bodies. His Makenzie was clapping her hands with that toothy grin that made his heart soar. He gave her a small nod in full acknowledgement then turned his moving stare out across the sea of other smiling faces.

After the applause died down, the cast and crew were safely escorted out. Makenzie pulled out her mobile and called for her arranged ride. The ocean of gowns and tuxes filtered out on the streets around her before she spotted her ride a few blocks away. Once the car began its way to the Cumberbatch home, Kenzie sent a quick text.

- Congratulations Ben! Now it's my turn to be proud. Have fun, don't drink too much, and I'll see you later. -MD

She wasn't upset in the least when he didn't reply. After all, the man's status had just been upgraded. The beautiful gown was hung in the guest room closet he had prepared for her, not that she would be using the guest room for much else. Wandering around his home, she toured through each room as she had done the sitting room. Yes, just as she thought- the other rooms held the same classy but casual charms as the first room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the master bath.

"A tub with jets, ay?" she cheekily grinned with one eyebrow arched with pleasure. "Don't mind if I do!"

After the glorious bath, complete with candles and music from his personal iPod, Makenzie dug out her laptop from her luggage. She Skyped Sophie and spared no details about the premiere. They laughed and carried on for a good hour before Sophie grew more serious than before.

"That's fantastic, Kenzie. Really it is. I couldn't be more happy for you but… How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I might give this whole romance thing a try," the girl contently sighed, wearing his house robe laying on his bed feeling like some sort of princess.

"That's not what I meant," Sophie groaned in a scolding manner.

"I'm fine, Soph!"

"You've had quite the week. First graduation and now all this. You've been rather stretched physically, mentally, _and_ emotionally."

"Thanks for your concern. I appreciate it, really. But I'm fine for now. Things are going good and I don't want to spoil anything."

"Yeah, I understand." That rebellious gleam returned to the blonde's face as she looked around the room and whispered, "What if he wants to… you know."

"I'm not shagging him," Makenzie laughed with a blush.

"Oh, why not? He's bloody in love with you and has been for two months. Why not make tonight one both of you will always remember?"

"We'll already _both_ remember tonight. How could either of us not? Tonight changed his career and was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me."

"Not if you going to his premieres became a usual thing. Maybe you could go as his date next time."

"I'm not even thinking about next time. Too much could happen between now and then. I'm taking it day at a time as I've always done."

"You know you're going to be the death of me, yeah? The amount of angst built between the two of you has somehow been transfused to me. This is far worse than watching a film. This is real life, Kenzie! Shagging the man of your dreams doesn't mean you have to marry him. I mean, you're nothing cheap by any means but, come on!"

"I know what you mean and I have thought about it. Believe me, I've thought about it. But… I don't want to hurt him. In the long run."

"Yeah," Sophie agreed with a hopeless sigh. "Just don't leave the poor man in Limbo, love. You don't have to tell him tonight but something has to be done."

"Thank you for being my best friend, Soph. I love you will all my heart. Besides, you're far better than keeping busy with any bloke."

"I'm glad you think I'm better than Benedict Cumberbatch but I know you're lying," the girl laughed. "I've known you for too long not to see through one of your complimentary lies."

"Not a lie!" Kenzie giggled. Her mobile suddenly buzzed beside her. "Oh. Got a text. Hold on a bit."

- Get into street clothes and a jacket. I'll be there in thirty minutes. -BC

"Apparently I need to change."

"But the house robe looks so well on you," Soph teased with a roll of her eyes. It was hard not to be jealous. She probably would have been if it was anyone but Makenzie. Besides, Kenzie had always been the Cumberbatch fan- long before anyone else recognized his name.

"Talk to you later yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll tell your dad the parental version."

"Please do. Give him a kiss for me."

"Give Ben one for me," she teased with a blush.

They hung up then Makenzie sprang from the bed. Even his duvet smelled like him.

She was finishing a cup of tea when he came through the doors. Ben was there the moment after she called his name from the kitchen. It was as if she knew what was coming. The woman set her mug down then took a few smiling steps towards him. His street clothes, a simple button up shirt and jeans, allowed him to greet her the way he had been anticipating the majority of the after party.

"Come here," he nearly growled.

Makenzie leapt into his arms as he pulled her body to his- his _Star Trek_ physique allowing him the strength to perform the task. She even wrapped her long legs around his hips to keep herself there as long as possible. The many thrills and emotions of the evening were released through multiple intense kisses. Her hands tousled his hair from the style it had been gelled in all night. Slowly, her fingers separated his curls to their natural glory. Their mouths seemed to dance and search as her moaned sounds were matched by his own panted rumbles of mirth. They parted more for breath than desire to stop.

"Let's go," he brightly grinned while gently placing her back onto the ground.

Minutes later, they were on his bike speeding through London. Her cheers and yells of excitement reminded him of his younger days. It was getting late so the streets were beginning to thin. Anyone still out was either at a pub, restaurant, or an event indoors. It only took her a few minutes to realize where he was taking her.

He parked, put their helmets under the seat, then took her hand. They glanced at eachother every so often as he told her about the interviews and party. She listened with great delight until they took their first steps onto the bridge. In a playful manner, the beautiful girl released his hand to walk ahead. Ben watched in amazement as she skipped to the exact spot he had taken her to before. When he finally met her, directly in the middle of the MillenniumBridge, she was gazing over the edge. Fearless.

That was how she made him feel. With her at his side, he could do anything and everything. If she made him feel this way as his "special friend", a poor euphemism for what they really were, he couldn't help wondering how she would make him feel as her-

"You really did it, you know?" She glanced over her shoulder at him, practically leaning over the bridge's railing. "Not the least bit afraid now," Kenzie giggled.

"Nice to know I'm good for something," he chuckled with sarcasm. "Did you have a nice time?"

"That was brilliant! _You_ were brilliant! Everything went off without a hitch. Really, you should be very honored and proud."

Ben spun her around then took her warm face in his trembling hands. Without permission or much warning, he snogged her good and hard. In return, Makenzie wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She was too tired to fight with herself. All she wanted was to be as close, physical and otherwise, to him as possible. Their kiss ended as the bells of St. Paul's echoed through the streets and over the water. The couple's eyes locked once more while both minds and hearts raced.

"I meant it then but I mean it now more than ever before." She knew what he was talking about without further explanation. "I'm falling for you, Makenzie Daniels." The words made her head spin with uncertainty. "We are sort of skipping a step, I know. Proper couples are supposed to meet, get to know eachother very well, date, and gradually fall in love but…" That smile made it so difficult to even think the words and phrases she needed to say to him before things went any further. "We aren't a normal couple." Her reply wasn't anything like he expected.

"We're a _couple_ now?" she teased with a lack of enthusiasm and too much question in her voice. Even her face filled with hesitance at the mention of the word.

"We could be." Ben didn't want to sound desperate and scare her off but neither could he stand being around her with telling her how he felt. "I've given the idea a large amount of time and it's something I've come to want, need, rather badly. If you need time-" She cut him off with a soft nervous giggle.

"Me? Be your _girlfriend_? I thought we had been over this." Her grin wasn't convincing enough and didn't match her eyes full of desire. "We both know it wouldn't-"

"I can't honestly say I believe that. It would be more challenging than being with a normal bloke, I agree." As he spoke, he intimately traced the outline of her cheek then down her jaw line. "But it could be done. We'd struggle and fall short from time to time, same as any other relationship, but I'm willing to fight for you. More than willing, actually. All I've wanted since London was the chance to prove myself and I've cocked it up so far. Now that this premiere is over, my schedule is far more flexible. I can rearrange my time to be with you more often."

"Ben-"

"I'll do it. You've been everything I've been waiting for and I don't want to lose you."

"Benedict." He was being too perfect again, making it impossible for her to speak the hateful words than needed to be said.

"You're all I can think about sometimes, to the point of aggravation. I swear I'll do everything and anything you need. I sound like a damned school boy but it's all the truth."

"Ben!"

"Please, give me a chance. I'll do so much better. I can be what you need because you're already so much more than I've ever wanted for myself."

Of all the things that she needed to tell him, not one could be pushed out her mouth. She couldn't keep herself from him a second longer. Even if it was just action, no words to back it up, she needed him to know how she felt in return. Makenzie caught him completely off guard.

She took the strong and mighty Khann by the waist then flipped them around until he was the one leaning against the bridge's wall. Her hips dug into his before her mouth sent him into the most wonderful of hazes. Without meaning to, her hands traveled just under his shirt for skin to skin contact. It was as if she had done it hundreds of times, so natural and right. Ben groaned into her kiss, loving the sensation of her stealing his dominance so unexpectedly. This was her showing him yet another side of her, one he got a glimpse of in front of the fire that night at the hotel.

"Bloody hell," he whispered while moving his lips to her neck.

Makenzie hated and congratulated herself for this. Moments like this were changing her from the quiet, brilliant girl from uni to the brave daring woman she always wanted to be. Yet she knew that she needed to stop. Once she made reckless passes like this, he would only want more of her- more than she could freely give the way she wanted to. Half of her wanted to order him back to his bedroom to release the beautiful tension that had been building for months. But then her stronger stubborn half reminded her of everything she had been trying to forget since the airport. In the end, her practiced rational was always stronger than the dreamer falling in love with this incredible man.

They were on the verge of becoming indiscrete when he broke their simmering kisses to look into her eyes. No one had been able to make him feel this way before. Ever. As of that moment, it was her or no one else. Until all hope was lost, he was going to wait and continue pursuing Makenzie Daniels. He could see the battle raging in her mind even now. The lover in himself had won against his own better judgment not long ago, allowing him to know precisely what she was still trying to fight through. His new quest was to convince the dreamer in hers to fight harder than ever before. If he could make her accept the things he knew she was feeling, their war for love would finally be at its end.

"It's getting late," he softly announced, no hidden motives in his voice.

"Yeah, and we both need some sleep." It wasn't what she needed to say but it seemed to be answer enough. There was a small accomplishment in dodging the "couple" bullet. She hadn't answered and he wasn't forcing her to. Perhaps the rest of the conversation could be delayed until her departure.

Benedict took her hand, grinning as if all in the world was right. They walked back to the street in silence. Even after they found his bike, they didn't feel the need for speech. That passionate kiss on the bridge said it all. For him at least. Makenzie knew otherwise.


	24. Dreamers

**Hello, lovies! Hope this chapter finds you all well with school, work, and the rest of your crazy lives. A huge thank you to all my reviewers. Your messages and feedback make my day! Please stick with me these next few chapters, even if things aren't going as you want. There is a reason for everything I promise. If you've been reading close enough, maybe you've picked up on a few of the clues. Let me know what you think! Next chapter up anytime between later tonight and Sat night. Cheers!**

* * *

He walked into their sitting room, the perfect visual combination of them both. His heart began to speed at the sight of her lounging in just one of his sleep shirts on the sofa watching telly. The diamonds of her rings sparkled from the light of the telly screen, the bands that legally made her his for eternity. Those chestnut strands of her hair draped over her shoulders then curled at the ends. All other thoughts from the day fled the moment their eyes met. He was home- not because he was inside their flat, but because they were together.

Ben strode further into the room with a cheeky grin as her own hazy stare filled with mischief. Instead of taking his seat next to her on the sofa, he spread her legs apart to kneel between them. After all this time, she still blushed from intimate physical gestures and skin to skin contact. The shirt was slowly pulled up in a teasing manner that brought a deep sigh from her. Holding the shirt up with one hand, Benedict placed the other on her stomach in wonderment. His eyes stayed fixed on the small bump for several seconds before her hands gently dove into his amber curls.

"Enjoy this body while you can. Won't be much longer until my skinny jeans are history," Makenzie sighed with contentment.

An amused growl rose from his throat as he pressed his lips to the skin that separated him from his baby.

"And how is mommy?" Their eyes met in a moment so flawless.

"Tired. Did more shopping for the nursery and picked up some groceries. And no morning sickness as of yet so can't complain about Babybatch too much." They both smiled at the term used by all media reporting the secret they had kept so well until last week.

"Wonderful," he whispered before placing another kiss near her bellybutton.

His wife continued playing with his curls until he took a seat between her naked legs, letting each leg dangle over his shoulders. Makenzie's toes curled on his chest in delight.

"What's on?" he asked with sigh; his day had been quite full as well so the time together was much needed. His next big production was in its first stages. Another round of non-stop work was on the way.

"Rubbish. Nothing worth watching if my husband is home," Kenzie announced in one of his favorite tones- the one that often lead to fun. If his memory served him correct, this was the same soft flirty little tone which lead to her pregnancy.

Ben grabbed the remote, turned the telly off, then threw the flipper off to the side. Their loving stares met for just an instant before he began kissing the inside of her right thigh. Feather kisses became teasing nibbles. Her hands continued to drive him on as she started tugging on his natural curls.

"We don't have too much longer to-"

"Are you hinting at something, my love?" he teased before moving his attention to her other leg.

"I was just-… Ah." Her blue eyes slid closed as her breathing grew ragged. "You won't want to have any fun once I'm fat."

"Oh, darling." His chuckle vibrated against her skin making her melt further into the sofa. "How could you ever think such a thing?" Ben moved them around until he was kneeling between her legs again. He leaned in towards his fantastically aroused wife then began to ravish her neck. "I think you'll find yourself rather pleased with me even when you are further along."

"And… And how are-are you going to do that?" She asked only in attempt to regain some sort of coherent thought. Oh the things he did to her, for her, with her.

"Oh, there are ways," he smirked.

"Show me," she demanded with desire in her eyes.

With that, he picked her up with ease. Benedict then carried her, laughing and playfully kissing him, to their bedroom- where their little miracle had been created. They tangled naked limbs and exchanged heated kisses before the real fun began. And then came the hours of love that had become such a precious part of their lives.

It was a dream that would stay alive and vivid in his mind for months to come.

* * *

A summer breeze came through the kitchen window, helping the dishes dry a bit quicker with the help of the rare London sunlight. The last two plates were being cleaned as the front door unlocked with a click that filled the front rooms. Little prances ran down the stairs to the door just as it opened.

"Daddy!"

The most satisfied of all smiles crossed her lips as the plates were set in the rack with the rest of the clean dishes.

"Guess what I made you?"

"What did you make, little man?"

"It's a surprise- upstairs."

"Go get it!"

These particular few seconds of the day were her favorite. This was what she had looked forward to with all of her heart. Life had become so sweet, too sweet to be real. A few steps were taken towards the doorway. She couldn't help another smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Cumberbatch," he whispered into her ear. Those tender hands that knew her so well slid up her sides then managed their way around to her stomach.

"Hello, my love," she sighed without a care in the world. As she leaned back onto his chest, his grip around her tightened just the way she liked. This was the safest anyone could feel. This was the love everyone wanted. She turned in his arms then grabbed onto the counter behind her for balance.

Benedict crouched down still holding her stomach in that delicate way.

"And how are you, my darling?"

"She's been kicking all day. I think she missed her daddy while he was playing big-shot celebrity," Makenzie teased, still not impressed after all these years.

"I wasn't playing. I'll have you know, I _am_ a big-shot celebrity," he argued with sass just for the sake of arguing. He rose to his feet once more then pulled her back into his arms, as much as her belly would allow.

"And how is Mr. Holmes?"

"Clever as ever. Steven says that season five is going to be the best yet."

"He says that before every season," she laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"Daddy! Look!"

Ben lowed back down onto his knees to be equal with his miniature- from his head of curls to those iconic eyes with his mother's sense of humor and chestnut hair. The child was the perfect combination of them and immediately loved by everyone he crossed paths with. Uncle Martin was by far his favorite and made it a point to teach the child as many swear words as possible.

"Let's see," Ben mused, staring down at the boy's Crayola masterpiece. "Looks like Sherlock and Doctor Watson out on a case."

"No, daddy," the child laughed as if Ben had just told a joke. "It's you and Uncle Martin on the set. There's a camera man."

"I don't see the camera man," the amused father grinned, searching the sea of white around the two crayon characters.

"He's behind the camera, silly!"

"Clever boy," Makenzie laughed, ruffling the boys messy mop of hair. "Get your toys picked up before dinner, yeah?"

Ben proudly walked the drawing over to the fridge with a smirk, hanging it up like a badge of honor.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they start him a year early."

"He's intelligent like his mother."

Her husband was suddenly pulling at her hips with the look in his eyes that always meant it was one of _those_ nights. A "k-i-s-s night". They would only be able to call it that for another two years or so before their brilliant little boy would catch on.

"But he's so much his father's child. Our little prince will be in magazines all over in no time. Maybe he'll continue your family tradition."

"Perhaps." He thought on this for a minute then kissed her neck. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," she said between kisses. "But we have to eat and get Sam to bed first," she flirted before returning to the stove.

This was the first of many dreams she would have, similar to this one. It equally thrilled and terrified her. Everything was so real-his touch, the eyes of their baby boy, and their little girl squirming inside her-that she woke from the pleasant sleep. What should have been a lazy casual morning had just turned into several minutes of thoughts and feelings she hadn't anticipated dealing with today.

* * *

The moment the connection was made between his brain and empty arms, Ben felt around her side of the bed in a panic. Surely she wouldn't sneak off so early in the morning- not after the night they had. He forced his eyes open to search the room before over reacting. When he first set eyes on her, she was standing at his window looking out towards the London sunrise- wearing the replica of his Sherlock dressing gown with arms crossed at her chest. His angel was deep in thought about something.

Without a sound, he rolled out of bed and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around hers, even entwining his fingers through hers. The room remained silent as they watched the sun peek over the buildings, each lost in their own little worlds. It wasn't until he lovingly kissed her head that she spoke, breaking the peaceful silence they had been sharing.

"I need to leave today."

"You only arrived yesterday," he gently argued in his morning voice. When she didn't reply, he asked, "Something come up?"

Makenzie had done so well dodging his serious questions until now. But her heart was unexpectedly proving itself to be much stronger than her stubborn mind. Another lie would be simpler to give than the truth. The truth was already threatening her sanity; she feared what it could do to the man she had come to care so much for.

"Yeah, something came up."

Benedict released her from his embrace then tenderly spun her around by her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying, Makenzie." Her lack of explanations were beginning to pain him beyond reason. After he had been nothing but honest with her, why couldn't she tell him whatever she was hiding. He didn't care. He just wanted her. Images from his dream reminded him what he was fighting for. That was the life he longed for and she was the only one he wanted to make his dream a precious reality.

"I need to go, Ben," she whispered on the brink of tears.

When she pulled away from him he begged, "Stay with me."

"I really can't."

"Please." Those eyes and that face were almost impossible to resist. Almost.

"No." Makenzie pulled her arm from his pleading grip.

"Give me one good reason why not." His patience was finally being tested in a way completely foreign to him. Ben nearly regretted his harsh tone when he caught a glimpse of her reddening face and watery eyes.

She took the three large strides towards him crying, "Because if I stay with you tonight, I'll walk out of that door a different person. And I'm not ready to give that up yet, especially with my particular circumstance." Both hearts were pounding and yelling felt good for the moment. "If you take me tonight, it'll make things more official. Then… it will hurt more when this is all over. And I promise that one day, sooner or later, this will all be over." Makenzie controlled her tears enough to give him half a grin. Her posture and expression softened as she tried to lighten her own mood. "Besides, what sort of mystery could I be if I became just another notch on your bedpost?"

Her words had finally cut him to his soul. Why was she lashing out at him? He didn't understand. Kenzie was better than this, kinder than this, and more of a woman than to make these adolescent cheap shots. Ben only knew one thing and that was Makenzie Daniels wasn't telling him something, something important. If she didn't know how he genuinely felt by now…

"You would be far from another-"

"Just don't," she begged, wiping her eyes with her dainty pale wrist. "Please, Ben. Last night was absolutely lovely, a proper dream come true. Let's not spoil it."


	25. All In Time

**HaHa, sorry for all the gross sobbing last chapter caused. You all are hilarious and so passionate about this story! It makes me happy. As promised, your second chapter. And since this is more or less a filler-ish chapter, another has been added. Yes! Two chapters! This is the easy part of the story. I've had the next few chapters in my mind for quite a while. So please enjoy, review, and see what is in store for our adorable little couple =) **

* * *

Benedict took her small trembling hands in his then sat on the bed with her standing in front of him. The way she stared down at him made him wish for supernatural powers to read her mind. Couldn't she see that all he wanted was to give her all of his love? He could make her a princess if only she'd accept his offer, the one he knew without a doubt that she wanted for herself. But what was keeping her from going along with this dream? What gave her the strength to fight tooth and nail against something she obviously wanted?

"Won't you let me in even a little?" he breathed. Those light eyes were full of confusion and filled to the brim with the pain only a man truly in love could feel.

"I don't know. Complete trust has never came easily to me." It was only half the truth and he knew it.

Ben released a sigh similar to the ones she gave her father after they had one of their adult arguments. It was going to hurt him to speak what he knew had to be said. This beautiful passionate woman had bravely called him out on several occasions; it was those memorable times when she made him see the obvious.

"To already be hurt to this extent at such a young age," he began, genuinely trying to make sense of her walls he still hadn't been able to break through.

"Don't," she whispered. If he said what she predicted, she wasn't sure how much her heart could take.

"Someone hurt you very badly. The first time you really let someone in you were burned. Devastated even. It was long ago but you can still fell the sting, your reminder not to let anyone that close that quickly again. And it's made you emotionally self reliant. So now your guards are up. I'm so very sorry, Makenzie." He paused, taking in the sight of his lovely crying angel. Her tears only confirmed his harsh words. "I'm sorry for what they both did to you- your mother and that foolish boy."

"You're only sorry my defenses are up, even with _you_," she hissed.

For a moment, she made herself believe he had other motives for wanting to break her walls of safety. If she let him in, he would finally have her the way he probably took all those other little fangirls. Kenzie immediately hated herself for the very thought. If he was that kind of man, he would have forced himself on her last night. He had taken special care to only go as far as they had in front of the fireplace all those weeks ago- letting her lead the way.

Benedict could hear her next thoughts now as if she were speaking them aloud.

"Yes, actually. I could be the one to help you. The one to-"

"Forget me in a few weeks when your schedule gets busy? Drop me the moment one of your model friends give you a better off than I could possibly match? Let me become the little girl that you charmed for one week in London who-"

"Stop it," he shouted in torment. "Listen to yourself." Ben rose to his feet and began to angrily pace his bedroom, a thick London accent growing with his furry. "I'll never-"

"Oh, give it up, . You're a celebrity. I just graduated uni."

"Yet here we are," he suddenly challenged, his eyes pouring into her. "And not because you are amusing or good for a laugh." Makenzie turned away, unable to keep his intense passionate gaze. "No. You're so much more than that. You're the first woman to ever make me think…"

"What?" _He wouldn't dare_, she hoped. If he did, she would no longer be able to maintain the convincing performance she was giving. The tears were all real and her heart felt as if it was being ripped from her chest. Yet her heart was also screaming the exact opposite of every vicious word spilling from her lips.

She could tell that he was doing everything he knew to keep her by his side. Not just for the night, and certainly not just to sleep with. He loved her and that fact alone was precisely the thing that kept her crying. But she had to push him away. Not for her sake but for his.

"Makenzie Daniels." Ben paused to give her physical evidence that his words were genuine and his unspoken love was true. "You are the first woman to ever make me believe that I could ever have a family-"

"I have to leave," she cried while rushing to his loo.

When he knocked on the door several times, to get her to come out, Makenzie only begged him to understand. But how could he? She knew that she asked the impossible. Yet she couldn't tell him. Not now. The best course of action was to force him to give up on her. Maybe then at least one of them would be spared the burden of love.

It was at that moment, removing herself from his arms one last time, that she knew it was true. The tortured spirit walked out of his flat with a single revelation.

She had unmistakably, undoubtedly, and full heartedly fallen in love with BenedictCumberbatch. Her only regret was not being able to return the words he spoke as she walked out of his front door.

* * *

"You bloody did _what_?!" Sophie hissed before another round of curses. "Go back to him, Kenz. He loves you. Did you hear me? The man you've fancied for half your life _loves you_!"

"I had to," she began to cry again. "I couldn't see him go through all that pain. And I absolutely don't want him to see me when-"

"You don't know what's going to happen. Miracles happen, you know."

"Not for girls like me," the young woman breathed. She had given up on miracles long ago. "He saw me and knew me at my very best. Fell in love with me. That's enough for me."

"_Liar_," Sophie snapped back at her ridiculous friend. "A day, not too long from now, is going to come and you're going to regret your pride, Makenzie. You'll be lying in some bed somewhere wanting to see him again. You won't say it out loud but I know that you love him back. And this is only going to kill you both. It's not fair to you or to him."

"You don't know anything about 'not fair'. The only man who has ever loved me is the only one-"

"You would be doing the same thing to any other bloke you fell in love with- that fell in love with you. This entire time, you've somehow treated him as anything but a celebrity. Why can't you-"

"That enough," Kenzie shouted. "We're not talking anymore about him. He's gone- out of our lives. Out of _my_ life. Please. If you ever do another thing for me, do this. Forget about it, all of it."

When Sophie finally gathered the courage, she argued, "But you've been happier than I ever remember you being. You've finally found the kind of love you've always dreamt about. And with the bloke from your-"

"No more," Makenzie demanded.

Sophie knew that look all too well. When Makenzie dug her heels in and demanded that be the end of whatever argument she was in with anyone, that was the end. No questions asked. But never before had she done it to her best friend, her soul sister. The two had shared everything for the last several years. Now, it killed the tender hearted blonde to see her friend in such agony. Yes, she understood the reasoning behind the drastic measures being taken. But Sophie couldn't shake the feeling that if any couple could withstand this test, it would be Makenzie and Benedict.

The next several days, Makenzie ignored his many calls and texts. It was as if she didn't know him. The name seemed to hold no meaning to her, just another name in the media. The young woman dove into her career going to several job interviews, reading endless articles for first year teachers, and even joined several forums on the topic. To everyone else, including her father, she was simply being strong willed and sensible Makenzie. Everyone accepted that celebrities couldn't be with normal people. Everyone but Sophie.

She would never tell anyone but Sophie often caught Kenzie staring at a rather intimate photo of her and Ben on her mobile. They were wrapped in eachother's arms in the very image of perfection. Every so often, Kenzie would even sneak a few glances at the London photos including Ben and Martin. If only the two girls knew then what all their week of magic would lead to.

Months went on, as did their lives. Makenzie was finally put on staff at a private school. Sophie began her own employment writing articles for an up-and-coming magazine in London, working from home with some help from her housemate. The girls had found a cozy little house in Sussex, only a train ride or short drive to their beloved Brighton.

Both were surprised with the various changes that were made in their lives that summer. Everything was lovely until September. That was when something had to give.

* * *

His mother teasingly called it "Cumberfever". Benedict had been everywhere and had done everything a human could possibly want to do. After years of hard work and connections Benedict was on top and at the height of his career- or so he assumed. Thirty-seven felt no different than thirty-six. He still found himself with far more success with his acting than in his home life, it was all the same comforting faces, and his fashion sense hadn't changed. But there was one single aspect of his life that was different from last year.

He was in love.

Though he suffered in silence and only a few knew, Ben still couldn't bring himself to date the long legged stars of his new celebrity circles. It wasn't as if he had time to date but if he did, he knew exactly would be on the top of his list. Since Makenzie had broken his heart that morning at his flat, the man kept himself ridiculously busy, sometimes beyond his mental and physical capabilities. Yet he carried on as if the world had suddenly become his.

The smiles he gave on all the interviews were genuine. He still had a good time on his many adventures. He had even quit his heartbroken drinking binges, much to the delight of everyone who knew. To them, she was the mad uni student that didn't know a good thing standing in front of her. But Ben knew different.

To this day he still wondered what his chestnut haired angel couldn't tell him. Somehow, beyond anything he could understand or explain, he still thought of her. Every day. Something she had said would cross his mind, he would find himself at a place they had been or talked about going to in the future, and every once in a while he would still find one of her curly pieces of hair in his luggage.

For several weeks he tired to text and ring her without a single response. It was the night he added more to his already chaotic schedule that decided not to try again. If she ever wanted to chat, she had his number. If she ever cared the way her eyes promised she did, she would make her move. But she never did. It was amazing to him how well she had ignored him. Any other fangirl would have broken down by now, especially with his face everywhere- something _he_ still wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Then again, this wasn't every other girl. This wasn't any other girl. MakenzieDaniels had become a part of him in a way he sometimes loathed and occasionally questioned. Was there really only one person out there for everyone? Once someone met their match, were they doomed to life thinking of them unless they joined for life? Was Kenzie his someone? Sometimes he prayed so; other times he prayed that her very memory be taken from his mind.

After a seemingly endless summer of appointments and filming, Ben finally had two weeks to himself. A personal holiday of sorts where he stayed in London. This holiday seemed like a blessing at first, alone time away from everything and everyone. But after the first three days, he started going a bit mad. Thoughts of her invaded the quiet comforts of his flat. A shirt on the top of his hamper still faintly held her scent from months ago. She had left a charm bracelet in his bathroom, probably in her mysterious nervous rush to leave him.

Everyone else seemed to be busy, it only being August and all. His acting mates were all in the middle of productions. His family were only comfort for so long, usually right up until they started calling Makenzie cruel names. One or two of his exes had even attempted to rekindle the flames of passion that once burned between them- only because of his recent success and their lack thereof he knew.

It was a hatefully calm Monday night when the text came in. Seeing the name on his screen was enough to send an electric shock through his body. The message was brief but told him all he needed to know. He wouldn't respond until Friday morning when he caught his flight.


	26. Unexpected

Flashes of light from all around him. Voices shouting his name, begging for a better glance. Questions he had no intentions to answer. High pitched screaming from far away, each in hysterics. His pulse pounded behind his ears and felt like fire. Then the screaming stopped. The flashes faded in and out before disappearing entirely. His eyes were open yet everything around was black.

What was it all for anymore? This was the life he had worked so hard for and now he was living in a moment that should have been victorious. What he imagined long ago to be exhilaration, a night so much more than he had dreamt of in his early years, was now so bitter-sweet. What was all of this without someone to share it with? How long would his feeling of worth only come from second party reviews and the high praises of friends he saw on occasion?

Then her face came to his mind, brightening above all else as if a photo was being projected from somewhere.

That was the moment. That second, he made his decision.

* * *

Nervously, he walked through the building's front door- similar to that of his own secondary school building. He found the office with ease and was buzzed in. The elderly woman at the computer didn't glance up at him until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, dear. Now may I help you?" Her glasses perched on the tip of her round rosy nose, a rather adorable sight.

"Yes, I'm looking for Makenzie?"

"Makenzie Fletcher?"

Whoever Mr. Fletcher was, the bloke didn't deserve her. How long had she been married? Was she so in love that she married the kid just months after their own emotional parting?

"If you're here about the talent show, another record label already signed her. She's not here," the old dear flatly informed the suddenly relieved man.

Ben released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding from shock. There was still hope.

"I meant Makenzie, the English teacher?"

"Oh, Ms. Daniels?"

"Yes!" Oh, he was sounding desperate now. Then again, he was- wasn't he?"

"She's on her planning period now. Our school has a list policy concerning our teachers." She continued after his brows raised, begging for more information. "I'm afraid you can't see her until after school unless your name is on the list." Her fingers danced on the keyboard- searching for Makenzie's file.

"Oh." In order for his name to be on her list, she would've had to be expecting him. Knowing modest her, he was the last person she would be expecting. Yet she always found some way to surprise him.

"Your name sir?" The woman cut into his ponderings.

"Er, Benedict Cumberbatch."

She chuckled a little, as if he had said some joke. When he didn't give another name, she took her first good look at the man on the other side of her desk. Ben watched as her bored expression became quite excited.

"Blimey! It's _you_! We all thought she was just being witty." Quickly, she searched the screen for his name. The woman's smile was contagious. Ben prayed that Makenzie would be just as excited to see him. "Yes, Mr. Cumberbatch. She's in her room now. Might have a student or two in there. She loves the little devils. They go in there just to chin-wag with her. A fine young teacher- that one."

"Thank you so much!"

"No worries, dearie. Just go through that door, make a left, a right at the end of the hall, then her room in the first door."

"Perfect," he grinned with victory, taking his first steps towards her.

"Good luck!" she called. But she was too late. Benedict was already down the hall, his heart about to beat out of his chest.

When he finally got to the door, he was a bit winded from his sprint. He ran a hand through his curls, pulled at his jacket, and kicked each foot once while he found the nerve to knock. Once his confidence allowed, and once he felt he could carry conversation without seeming a stuttering fool, his knuckles hit the door with three taps.

First there was silence, then her angel voice, "Not right now. Talk to me next class."

She sounded aggravated. Bad day perhaps. He planned to change that. Ben grinned, his heart already on the opposite side of the door. With one last deep breath, he opened the door. The sounds of a pencil scratching paper nearly echoed in the empty room.

Makenzie was absolutely beautiful, so grown up. Her black suite and satin magenta blouse was perfect on her. Those brown curls hung even lovelier than in his most detailed of dreams. Little sparkles of silver dangled from her ears, those perfect lips matched her dark pink top, and her make-up was a bit thicker than he remembered from London but still looked natural. She was still his Makenzie.

The moment her pencil dropped, she dug around her desk for something else sighing, "I'm quite busy, Lisa. Please come back-"

Ms. Daniels did a double take but finally returned the nervous, but ever gentle, stare of _him_. She had done so well in pretending he was just a dream that his physical presence made her stomach flip and heart stop. Shyly, Benedict closed the door then took a few steps towards her. Kenzie stood in return; she tried to smooth out any wrinkles of her outfit before his eyes fell onto her again but she was too slow. When the two froze, they were still a good few paces from eachother. Their silent stare grew to be too much for Makenzie.

"You," she tried to smile. Already her voice was trembling.

"Me." His eyes had been locked onto her until then. Her classroom was full of her personality, from the quirky quotes to the mixture of warm and cool colors- both fire and ice all in one place.

"I know a few of my students who would give me a good cursing in the middle of class if it meant an autograph from you." She was stalling. When his eyes fell back onto her, she suddenly felt more pitiful than he looked.

"Makenzie," he whispered in the tone he had soothed her with so many times before.

"I know. I'm rambling," she anxiously groaned crossing her arms in front of her chest as if to block any messages his heart was desperately trying to send hers. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you."

"I needed to talk to you." The only two goals on his agenda were to remain calm and win her back with some help from fate or whatever brought old lovers together again. "I'm not angry with you."

"Glad to hear it," Kenzie replied in a voice a bit stronger than before. Unfortunately, he recognized that face- the one used when she was forming an argumentative speech.

"Please hear me out before you dismiss me," he begged, taking two pleading steps towards her.

"You have no right to come here and do this at my place of work, Benedict." She picked up on the way her using his full name stung him. "I can't do this right now. Actually, I thought we already had this conversation."

"You did but I never got to speak my peace." She wondered how cruel she had to be until that perfect low voice turned bitter or angry.

"I know what you had to say then. Just as I know what you want to say now."

"But you don't know-"

"My students will be returning in a few minutes." Already she was fighting hard against the unshed tears that had built up since her last visit to London. Please." It was her turn to beg. "For the sake of my pride as an educator, I don't want my kids to see me like this."

How could he deny her that? If he wanted to prove his love to her, he knew the only course of action that could be taken. Ben gave her an understanding nod with eyes still full of the fighting spirit she had longed to see in weeks past. He took a step backwards from her, giving up this battle but not the war for love.

"Yes, of course. Then perhaps after school?"

"We'll see. I already have plans," she announced before walking back behind the protection of her desk. An obvious lie.

"I trust you still have my number?"

_And that photo of us by the fire_, she thought while fighting her every instinct to run into his arms.

"Yes. Are you in town for long?" Now the girl was playing casual, something that bothered him more than he expected.

"As long as it takes." His answer was said as fact, dripping with determination and the love he only spoke of that morning.

Their locked stare was interrupted by a loud beep that echoed throughout the halls. Doors opened as the students made their way to their next classes. If he was going to leave it had to be now. Ben darted out of the room, giving her a single glance before disappearing from her sight, then hid in the boy's loo until the halls were empty again. The last thing he needed today was a mob of hormonal fangirls.

Makenzie plopped into her chair breathing heavier and feeling more flustered than she had in weeks. Did that just happen? Did Prince Charming really just try to come to her rescue? Oh, she was mad for not falling into the arms that were obviously aching to hold her. Fifth period students filled the desks, some staring at their red faced teacher with amusement. She took a deep breath, composed herself, then began class as if the man she loved, Benedict Cumberbatch, hadn't just walked out of her door.

* * *

"Sophie, I need you to cancel anything you have on for tonight. _He's _here!"

"He? He who?"

"Ben!" Kenzie hissed while closing the door of her car. She threw her purse on the passenger seat then looked at her reflection in the visor mirror. Yes, the proud independent woman from this morning suddenly looked more like the emotional uni student from the beginning of the summer.

"Cumberbatch?"

"Yes! He bloody waltzed into my classroom during my planning hour and-"

"What did he say?"

"What do you think he said?"

"Did you let him talk? No, you probably pushed him right back out the moment he said something you didn't want to hear. Good for him," her friend argued with unappreciated sass.

"Just be home in thirty minutes, yeah? I need my best mate tonight. Maybe chocolate and a horror film?"

"Yeah, you daft thing. I'll be there. Just calm down and try using your heart for a change. Give your head a rest." They were about to hang up when Sophie couldn't shake the urge to be bold for a change. She hadn't spoken of Ben since Makenzie ordered him insignificant to them. "You know, he hasn't dated anyone since London. And he's gotten plenty of offers. People say it's like he's waiting for someone. That's _you_, Makenzie! He's still mad about you."

"That was several months ago. Everything has changed since then," Kenzie protested with flooding eyes.

"You don't know that." There was nothing else she could say. "Fine. See you in thirty. Love you, Kenz."

"Love you too. See you soon."

The drive home seemed much shorter than usual. Their conversation in her classroom repeated over and over as she analyzed something new each time. It would be more difficult to run him off this time. She had loved him in silence for so long that properly loving him now would come all to easily. He needed to be out of town tonight if at all possible. Kenzie wasn't sure she could push him away much longer. One good aspect of the day was it being Friday. At least she had a few days to settle this once and for all.

"Are you home?" Makenzie threw all of her things on the sofa, more than relieved just to be home. Today had been rather emotional. Perhaps Sophie could talk some sense into her.

"Coming!"

The soul sisters hugged before another word was spoken. The sight of Sophie alone was a breath of fresh air. They held on in silence for quite some time.

"Please tell me you're going to give him a chance," Sophie softly begged.

"Why? I made up my mind a long time ago and I've done so well sticking to it. I can't turn back now. If I give in now, I may as well have given in months ago."

"Maybe you should have." The girls were parted and both defensive now. Kenzie started to leave the room but Sophie pulled her back in arguing, "Why not allow yourself this happiness? You're just afraid to be happier than you've been in your whole life. _You're_ miserable. _He's_ miserable!"

"That man has never had a miserable day in his life!"

Kenzie was about to continue but noticed a figure step into the room. The woman froze. Her heart stopped for the second time today as her face finally showed the shock their first reunion didn't allow. Ben walked into the room as if the floor was eggshells. Their eyes met with an intensity they had never shared before.

In those silent seconds, all that needed to be said was spoken through their searching eyes. He wanted to know that she was still his, even after all this time. She wanted to know how she could possibly attempt breaking his heart again when hers was shattering into pieces this very moment. This was their last chance- hers to push him away while there was still time and his to finally make his heart her home.


	27. Walls

**The chapter most of you have been waiting for. =) Please please review! I want to know what you all are thinking. I love this little fight they have but all ends well (no, this isnt't the end). Thanks for being awesome readers! This story has over 12,000 reads thanks to you all!**

* * *

"How did you…?" Makenzie's dangerous glare moved from the unwelcomed visitor to her best friend. "Sophie?" She felt betrayed and wanted an explanation.

"I might have told him where you worked… and lived."

"You're supposed to be on _my_ bloody side!" the brunette hissed with venom in her tone.

"Well, just this once, I went on someone else's side. But I promise it was for you."

What could Kenzie say? On the rare occasion, she found herself quite speechless. Sophie gave her a quick unreturned embrace then walked out of the house with a single look towards the celebrity in the room. When the blonde tried to smile Ben gave forced his own attempt of a grin. That was when Makenzie started pacing about the silent room. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"What are you doing here?" Her accusing expression only fueled his determination.

"I missed you." An honest statement to accompany those sad eyes.

"I didn't ask _why_ you're here. What do you wish to accomplish during this little visit?" She continued nervously walking about the room as Ben stayed planted in his spot in front of the sofa table.

"I was hoping you'd be my date to a movie premiere." He could see beyond her sudden look of disgust.

"And I'm supposed to say yes because you came to my work and home to ask?"

Headstrong Makenzie could do this all day and they both knew it. Simple statements of truth weren't working for him so Benedict grew a bit more brave. If he couldn't have simple conversation with her, he was going to speak the difficult facts that would silence her. Even if she was quiet for only a few moments perhaps it would be long enough for her to take in what he was saying. It was a chance he had to take. The time for games and giving up had passed.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure things out. And I _have_ been utterly miserable since you left."

The young woman finally met his eyes only to move her stare to the window. She forced a cough and then the first miracle; her voice softened the way he remembered from their first intimate London conversations. "You've kept yourself quite busy, yeah? Everything from racecars to Japan? Congratulations by the way. You're quite the topic of media discussion this year."

"Yes. And I want you by my side. I'm begging you, Kenzie." He finally took a few steps towards her. Taking her shoulders in his hands crossed his mind but it was too soon for physical contact. So they stood a foot apart, her large eyes searching his for something he prayed he could grant her. "With all the fantastic things going on in my life, I'm still not satisfied."

The beauty was a bit more shy when answering, "I know. I could see it in your eyes. Every forced smile in every interview. The little things you would say or do." A thoughtful pause- just how much did she want to reveal to him now that he was here in the flesh?. "I went to Comic-Con, Benedict. Thought you would be there but you weren't. Saw your Sherlock thing- how you faked your fall."

He grinned, remembering the day he wrote the daft little speech. It came from imagining what would make her laugh and smile. The little clip turned out to be an internet phenomenon, or so he was told by his manager. Her idea was brilliant and did wonders for their marketing. Clever her.

"Well, it was some good advice. A person very dear to me suggested it." It was his turn to fall silent. He looked to the floor then back up to her with that pleading stare that secretly made her heart ache. "Makenzie, you have to know that it was all for you. Everything about me in the last several months has been about, for, and even to you."

Her eyes began to mist, she shook her head, and her voice even trembled when she begged, "Please don't say that. You were all of this long before me. Meeting a clever uni student doesn't change someone's fate."

"It does if he fell in love with her. Complete and unconditional love."

Benedict couldn't take it a moment longer. He had to touch her. He needed to feel her skin against his, even if it meant her punching him in defense. To his delight, she didn't remove his hands from her shoulders. His stare was so forceful. So this is what it looked like when a man was fighting for a girl, fighting with everything inside of him.

Makenzie pulled finally herself from his touch, more afraid of herself than ever before. She walked over to the window in hopes that he wouldn't see her building tears. Weakness wasn't an option, not while he was there. His frustrated growl startled her but she didn't look back.

"Aren't you tired of fighting?"

An objective of his had been to light some sort of spark in her, force some reaction out of her, but he didn't expect that to be the line of dialogue to do the job.

Kenzie turned on her heels. The fierce creature marched directly towards him shouting, "I am more tired than you could possibly imagine." They were nose to nose now.

"Then why continue?" He breathed with all the pain from the last several months trapped in his desperate stare. Was _he_ about to cry? "Why not give into it?"

"Because it will hurt," she finally began to cry with her own tortured expression. His next question was almost audible. No, she wasn't a virgin. "Not physically but emotionally." It was then that she realized the lengths he was going to figure her out. At this point, anything was a valid clue to him. "I'm not strong enough to-"

Ben took her red face into his hands as their eyes locked in a tangible way that made them both tremble.

"I will _never_ let anything happen to you. I swear it."

"Don't swear," she ordered unconvincingly. He cut her off before she continued.

"I _swear_ that nothing will ever happen to you."

Before the ever present and shouting voice of reason could utter its first word, Makenzie chose to believe him. Even if it wasn't true, she had to believe- if only for the night.

"Why are you fighting for this so hard?" It was her turn to look helpless and defeated.

There. Ben finally felt as if he was looking down at the girl he met from London. Her posture, voice, and gentle stare had returned to the way he remembered. The angry young woman seemed to have evaporated. A grin of relief played on his lips just before he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Her eyes closed and her cheek pressed into his hand, now longing for his touch. When his hands slowly moved her face closer to his, those blue teary eyes opened to him. He was looking at _his_ Makenzie for the first time since their last night together.

"I'm fighting for this because… Sometime between Gower Street and seeing you off at Heathrow… Makenzie, I'm so in love with you that it hurts. These last several months have hurt, despite the fame and celebrity rubbish." She only stared up at him, her face annoyingly unreadable. "I _love_ you," he repeated in a shaky low rumble. Were those three words enough? Or did she need more proof that he was one hundred percent serious? "And I-"

Kenzie pulled him by the shirt then claimed his mouth very suddenly, passionately. It was by far the most urgent kiss they had shared- up to that point. As soon as he realized that her walls had just come down, Ben pulled her body as close to his as possible. This brought a soft moan from her, such a wonderful sound. Their kisses became a fight for dominance. There was so much she wanted to tell him through the dance of their lips while he battled to seal their relationship with his own rough kisses and sounds of need. The girl gently bit then sucked on his bottom lip drawing a deep ragged breath from him. During his_ Top Gear_ interview, he had claimed to like being the dominant one- she was going to make him fight for it.

"My Makenzie," he quickly whispered.

Ben opened his eyes long enough to ensure that their path was clear. His fingers dug into her hips as he forced her backwards. Though their lips never parted they crossed the room, both panting and holding the other for dear life. He pushed her against the wall, reminding them both of their first intimate moment at Mark's.

His hips grinded into her sending waves of electric through her body and making her knees weak. Her hands immediately grabbed at his shirt. Once the unnecessary material was out of the way, Kenzie jumped onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers dug into his curls. Ben grabbed her butt to keep her right where she was. Their kisses continued, deepened, and roamed until he pulled his lips apart from hers.

"Which bedroom is yours?" he gasped.

Makenzie pointed but didn't waste another second before attacking his neck. The pair made it half way down the hall before his jeans became painfully tight. Oh she wasn't making it easy on him. If she continued what she was doing, he wasn't going to be able to make it to her room. This was a problem because the narrow hallway wasn't near enough space to make love to her the way he wanted to.

"Hold on, precious girl," he panted with wobbly legs. Ben pushed the door open then threw her onto the thick navy duvet.

He left her only to close the door but returned as soon as the brief task allowed. Ben climbed on top of her then paused. Their eyes met in the final moment of truth.

"Is this what you want?"

It only took two heart beats for her to decide. Benedict had become her everything and she suddenly regretted the time she had selfishly wasted. She believed that every person had their one true match but she hadn't accepted that he could be hers until that minute. Her walls had come down so suddenly that she began to question why she had fought against him so hard. Yes, the reason was still alive in her mind but her heart had finally become the stronger of the two. She wanted him. All of him. The future could be dealt with tomorrow. The regrets and consequences of these actions would be quick to haunt her yet she was done running. Now was her time. Their time.

"I love you. Always have and will as long as there is breath in me to love."

"You aren't just saying this because-"

"You're right, Ben. I'm tired of fighting something I've wanted from the first moment I bumped into you. I love you Benedict. With all my heart I've always been yours."

He unexpectedly crushed his lips to hers, moving his body in preparation to ravish her for hours. Everything he needed was in his arms. Her heart had finally won over her relentless worries. She was finally his.


	28. Hello Again

**Hello my wonderful Benzie shippers. I'm so sorry it's been a while. Last week was absolutely mad. Had a lot of exams, my birthday, and some unexpected family things come up. I am working on the chapter but it won't be out until Tuesday night. Hope everyone enjoyed our handsome Benedict during his many appearances this weekend! I did! Loved watching him and Harrison Ford geek out over eachother. 3 "I can leave now" lol! Anyway, here is a snippet of the next chapter. Starting to wonder if I should add a few chapters to my master plan or keep things as is. Thoughts? There are so many things we could explore that I didn't think of before...hmmm. Oh well. Recap: Update Tuesday- maybe 2 for your amazing patience. And let me know what you all think about the extra chapters. Is the story getting drawn out? Love you all =) Cheers!**

* * *

Ben moved a curl from her forehead with featherlike touch in pure wonderment. His hand lifted off her skin but his finger softly continued tracing the outline of her cheek. This sweet action had been repeated for the last half hour. The evening was still young but he couldn't bring himself to wake her, not yet. He was far too deep in beautiful thought to stop now. If there had ever been a day he accepted life without her the last few months, he couldn't remember when or why. She was all he wanted, all he ever needed. If ever a day came that he didn't love her, that would be the day he had lost himself. He had always wondered what she would look like in this situation the way she had always longed to know about the man hidden inside the actor.

Yes, he had been more than surprised of how good she was. The young vixen had done a few things he never would have thought to do with her, to her. But he wasn't thinking of that aspect. For years Ben had longed for the next time he laid naked beside the woman he loved with all his soul. He'd been looking forward to watching her sleep after making love- whoever she would be. There were no words to describe how honored he was that it was a woman like Makenzie. She was definitely a bit younger than he imagined and never did he guess it would be an English teacher, something he had tried himself, far from the prowling eyes of the media. Oh how they would all love to know he was in another, hopefully his last, relationship. Such precious and hopeful thoughts had filled his mind since she had fallen asleep on his chest.

The sleeping angel made a soft noise before her breathing changed. It wouldn't be long until those bright blue eyes opened. He adored her when she was perfectly between asleep and awake. This wouldn't be like the previous occasions she woke at his side. There would be no fighting or rushing around to be somewhere. It would just be them. Alone with her. In her bed. In her room. In her house.

Ben stared, absolutely amazed, in these last seconds before she came to life. Her naked arm twitched as she took a deep inhale. It was impossible not to touch her. The victorious lover placed a tender kiss on the girl's shoulder, something that immediately brought a small grin to her lips. Then it happened. His sleeping beauty awoke. Their eyes met.


	29. With You

**Ok, so another busy day. Here is promised chapter =) Some of you have dirty minds and are asking for the smutty love scene between the last and present chapter... shame on you all... I like the way you think. If I have a few more readers interested I'll do the one-shot under a different title, since this story is only rated T. Thank you all for the support and interest shown in my fangirl drabble. You all are inspiring and so much fun to talk to. A special thanks to my guest readers who take the time to comment! My choir travels until Sunday night so next update might be another week. Then updates should come every 2 or 3 days again. Love you guys! Good luck with exams or have fun during your fall breaks!**

* * *

Ben moved a curl from her forehead with featherlike touch in pure wonderment. His hand lifted off her skin but his finger softly continued tracing the outline of her cheek. This sweet action had been repeated for the last half hour. The evening was still young but he couldn't bring himself to wake her, not yet. He was far too deep in beautiful thought to stop now. If there had ever been a moment he had accepted life without her, he couldn't remember when or why. She was all he wanted, all he ever needed. If ever a day came that he didn't love her, that would be the day he had lost himself. He had always wondered what she would look like in this situation the way she had always longed to know about the man hidden inside the actor.

Yes, he had been more than surprised of how good she was. The young vixen had done a few things he never would have thought to do with her, to her. But he wasn't thinking of that aspect. For years Ben had longed for the next time he laid naked beside the woman he loved with all his soul. He'd been looking forward to watching her sleep after making love- whoever she would be. There were no words to describe how honored he was that it was a woman like Makenzie. She was definitely a bit younger than he imagined and never did he guess it would be an English teacher, something he had tried himself, far from the searching eyes of the media. Oh how they would all love to know he was in another, hopefully his last, relationship. Such precious and hopeful thoughts had filled his mind since she had fallen asleep on his chest.

The sleeping angel made a soft noise before her breathing changed. It wouldn't be long until those bright blue eyes opened. He adored her when she was perfectly between asleep and awake. This wouldn't be like the previous occasions she woke at his side. There would be no fighting or rushing around to be somewhere. It would just be them. Alone with her. In her bed. In her room. In her house.

Ben stared, absolutely amazed, in these last seconds before she came to life. Her naked arm twitched as she took a deep inhale. It was impossible not to touch her. The victorious lover placed a tender kiss on the girl's shoulder, something that immediately brought a small grin to her lips. Then it happened. Their eyes met with the resolution he had been hoping for. Her sparkling eyes confirmed their being official.

A beautiful blush filled her cheeks as her wide grin was bashfully thrown into her pillow. Ben's own smile brightened as a soft low chuckle escaped from his lips. Before another moment was wasted, he nuzzled her neck until her face was accessible once more. This kiss made them both feel as if they were experiencing "the morning after" in some romantic comedy. Their realities had just become better than the dreams they had separately shared for all those months. Kenzie ended the intimate moment before things heated up again.

"Well, that answers my first question," she giggled, still half asleep but radiant.

"And what question was that?" Ben smiled. There was no way she could be more beautiful than she was right now.

"If this afternoon was all a dream." He gave her another chaste kiss while she carefully planned her next words. "I wished for you to walk through my classroom door more days than not. And I always imagined what would come after. And I only allowed my dreams to go so far before-"

"I love you," he interrupted with that certain look in his eyes, determined to keep her with him forever and promising that she was all he wanted.

"I love you."

They cuddled together in bliss for a while in silence. With her on his chest, drawing circles against his skin, Ben felt as if he could take on the world. Makenzie took in every detail of the experience: the softness of his chest hair, the distinctive musky smell of his skin she had longed for, the way his intense eyes loving bore into hers, and the way their pulses had somehow synced in the last few minutes.

"If that was the first question what was the second?" Ben finally asked.

"You miss nothing," Kenzie smiled, amazed that she was this brilliant man's first pick.

"I missed _you_," he teased.

"What time is it?"

"Oh," he sang in that wonderful baritone, "it's almost seven."

"Do you have anything you need to do or anywhere you need to be?" The woman stayed calm despite her fear of him having to leave soon.

"I need to be here with you. All weekend."

"All weekend? You have that much time?"

"I made time. I couldn't stay away another day," he admitted with a romantic sort of confidence- just like in the films.

She saw her reflection in his eyes, thinking it quite symbolic- a term she had taught her students earlier in the day. Her smile lasted longer than he anticipated- a good sign. The room was pleasantly silent for a while before she gave him a flirty smirk.

"What brunette character are you this month?"

"You miss nothing," he grinned with loving admiration, reusing her compliment.

He caught her up on his latest work and was surprised at how much she already knew. In her own silent way, she had been keeping up with him. This pleased the actor for many reasons. He only wished he would have known that she still cared; knowing that she was watching his interviews or reading his articles would have given him some sort of joy which had been lacking in his busy, and recently lonely, life. Snuggled close together, and occasionally kissing, they chatted for nearly an hour before he asked the question a second time.

"Come with me to a premiere?"

"Where and when?" she inquired, still wanting proper information before agreeing.

After a quick roll of his eyes, accepting her teasing challenge, he chuckled, "New York. The eleventh of October."

"New York? So soon?" It was all she could do to hide her excitement. "I'd have to miss a day of school." He gave a simple nod, hoping her hesitance was purely an act. Her flirtation attitude returned when she poked him and asked, "Is that what you did at uni? Talked all the pretty girls into skipping class with you, didn't you?"

"Yes- that was it exactly," he answered as fact. "Only without the girls. None of them would skip class to _hang out_ with me." His use of the American phrase made her smile broaden.

"They wouldn't? And why do you think that was?"

"Because I've always liked the smart clever girls. And clever girls fancied class more than they fancied me."

"Impossible," she teased, coming in for a kiss.

"I was a horse-faced nobody, remember?"

"You were never either." Kenzie briefly pressed her lips to his in a fleeting kiss. "I always thought you were somebody… and quite handsome, if you must know." They kissed again but this time he didn't release her so soon.

"So… October?" Her fingers twirled his hair as she killed him with suspense, weighing her options. When it was impossible for his expression to turn any more desperate, she gave a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I shouldn't deprive you of such a cliché memory." His naked beauty acted put off for a few seconds before her playful switch turned on once more.

Ben pulled her into his arms and chuckled, "And what about the interviews? I'm on Graham Norton next week, a few American morning shows that Friday morning, the premiere, then JimmyFallon that night."

Finally revealing her excitement, Kenzie squealed, "Oh, Benedict! I'd love nothing more! Traveling with you and watching you in New York," she happily sighed. "Yes! To all of it, yes."

They hugged and laughed until the room fell silence once more.

"Well now what?" Ben asked because he was completely unsure of what to do next. What did Makenzie Daniels do on a typical Friday night?

Placing herself atop him, in a wonderfully suggestive manner, Makenzie whispered, "I just texted Sophie telling her to stay at her boyfriend's."

"Oh?" His pulse sped along with his rebirthed sexual instincts. "So what does that mean, Ms. Daniels?"

"That means, my dear sweet Benedict, that I get to have you as many times as I want until precisely ten tomorrow morning."

"And if I decline?" he challenged, mirroring her seductive expression and tone.

"You won't." The girl had just enough time to take a breath before he rolled her onto her back and began their next round of love making.

Several hours, and three blissful orgasms later, Kenzie took her favorite pillow-talk position on his chest.

"Would you mind if I remained in the shadows during your New York adventures? I mean, I'll be with you of course, just not where the media can find me?"

"Will you sit with me for the viewing?"

"I'll be waiting for you while you take your photos and do your interviews. And I'll even go to all the greenrooms I'm allowed in. I just don't…" How could she say it without hurting his feelings? Benedict rubbed her cheek with his finger and gave her the reassuring smile she needed.

"I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. If that means lying low for a while, so be it."

"And…" Oh, he was going to hate her. "Could we keep us a secret for a while longer? I'm not prepared to be known as the possible future Mrs. Cumberbatch yet." She worded it as she did partly to watch his reaction and partly to test the possible distant title aloud. To her surprise, he didn't seem the least bit nervous with her hinting at the possibility of being his wife one day- the idea seemed almost too natural to him for her liking, almost.

"Take as much time as you need, my Makenzie. As long as I know you are mine, we are the only ones who have to know. And perhaps your family, if you'd like."

She kissed him with all the thanks she had to offer. Their conversation turned to food and how neither had eaten since lunch. Her bedside alarm now read almost eleven. Ben followed her to the kitchen, Kenzie wearing only his shirt. The genuinely happy man couldn't help laughing as she sang with the radio while making them a full breakfast. They ate, talked, and teased one another for several hours, simply enjoying the other's company, then returned to her bedroom for yet another unbelievable shag.

When they fell asleep, his naked body fit hers like a shell of safety. The day's events had been unexpected but, just before falling into a most restful slumber, Makenzie couldn't stop engraving every last detail to her memory. This had been the perfect night, their perfect beginning as a couple. Though each day had to come to an end, her official relationship with Ben was just the beginning of what she knew to be the second to last chapter of her story.


	30. Return to London

**Ok, so I'm a horrible person for leaving you all for so long with the previous chapter left so open? Forgive me? No? Forgive me after I post this update... and the smut later tonight? Thought so =) Please review! I'm also very close to 100 followers (and ~1,500 reads away from 20,000). YOU ALL ARE MAD! and I love you for it. So, enjoy and be watching for the love scene. I'll post an A/N telling you what to search for. Let me know what you think, and I'm open to suggestions/ requests.**

* * *

Makenzie was thrilled when Benedict asked her to go with him to the Graham Norton Show. Her nerves didn't begin until he added the bit about having dinner with his parents in London after the show. As soon as school was out, the young teacher wasted no time in rushing home to change. A brilliant smile lit her face at the sight of his text- he'd be there in about ten minutes. She was more than ready to see him when he came through the front door, eager for their first kiss in over a week.

Benedict didn't even care what she was wearing. The handsome man had just enough time to close the door before his girlfriend jumped into his arms, those legs wrapping around him just as he liked. Makenzie hummed into their kiss while her arms wrapped around his neck. Oh how they had missed eachother these long eight days.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a large grin, eyes brighter than usual.

"Yes!"

After she was returned to the floor, Kenzie spun around to show him every angle of her favorite little black dress and tall red pumps. Her hair was up in a loose bun which suited her perfectly, a few stray curls framing her face. Ben especially liked her bold red lipstick- probably for confidence when meeting his parents. But all that was later.

"Will a helmet ruin your hair?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, Benedict," she sighed in brief irritation. He would do this to her, bring his bike on a night she dressed up.

Minutes later, they were both laughing with excitement. His back tire left a rubber line on the pavement in front of her house as they sped towards the main road that would take them to London. He wasn't shy in going faster than the signs allowed but loved the way she cheered when he accelerated more than necessary. _My little thrill seeker_, he smiled beneath his helmet. Maybe one day he'd take her skydiving.

London's lights sped past them as the streets began to fill with creatures of the night. The drive was almost at its end but the lovers' adrenaline was still flowing through their veins. Ben parked his bike in a VIP spot behind the studio then helped a smirking Makenzie off the bike. She took off the riding jacket he let her wear to keep her warm when riding in the chilly air. Each time their mischievous eyes met, one message became more than clear.

After his own riding gear was put under the seat, they were escorted to the back door that would lead to backstage. The moment they were inside, Ben pulled Makenzie into a dark vacant corner away from all eyes. She gasped when he gently pushed her back against the wall. Their kisses were slow but fierce, each movement telling how much they had missed eachother. They could hear the laughter and cheering of the crowd but needed these stolen moments, this little teasing that would satisfy them until filming and their late supper was finished. Just when Makenzie was about to release a soft moan, Ben pulled his lips away from her tingling neck.

"I need to get out there. Already a bit late."

"And whose fault is that, Mr. Celebrity?"

"The director's. He seemed to think we needed to do a scene once more- just to be safe."

"Well that's what you get for doing a show right after filming," she sassed with her flirty eyes and crooked grin. "Come on. Let's find somewhere for me to watch you fangirl over Han Solo."

"Shut up," he laughed. Ben took her hand then lead her up the familiar back hallway of dressing rooms. Thankfully he had been here before and remembered the procedures. Just so questions wouldn't be asked, the actor reluctantly released his girlfriend's hand before anyone could see them.

"Mr. Cumberbatch!" a young frazzled woman cheered with relief. "Here is your mic, sir. They've already started." Ben muttered a playful sarcastic curse before giving the blushing worker one of his dashing smiles. Oh, how he could work the women.

"This is my friend, Ms. Daniels. Would you mind if she watched from the greenroom or somewhere private?"

"Not at all, sir. This way."

A mic was put on under his jacket while Makenzie was escorted away from his view. Their eyes met once more, hers full of pride and his a bit nervous- it wasn't every day he met one of his greatest idols. No one saw their brief lover's stare but they cherished the moment as if everyone knew their secret.

Makenzie was seated on a sofa in a small area just behind the set, a cozy little place with a posh flatscreen to watch her boyfriend meet one of his acting idols. She crossed her legs and bashfully asked the next worker that passed for a bottled water. Already her nerves about meeting his parents were making her too anxious too soon. But all of her fears were put on hold when Graham Norton silenced the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen… I smell motorcycle oil and cheap cologne," the show host declared with wit and great enthusiasm. "I deduce that the star of _Sherlock_ (mumbled sounds) Cumberbatch is here!"

The crowd cheered with delight while Kenzie shifted on the sofa in frustration.

"Benedict. His name is _Benedict_," she quietly hissed at the screen. "His last name is the bloody tongue-twister." Someone handed her a water then she thanked them as if she didn't have a care in the world- her scowl returning the next second.

"Yes he is!" Graham sang to the applauding audience.

Then he pranced out from behind backstage. Immediately he gave his fans an appreciative wave, grinning like a fool despite the host cocking up his name. Kenzie's heart raced as he approached the great Harrison Ford. Though he played it very casual, she could already see his inner-fanboy showing for the _Star Wars_ actor. Seconds later, she beamed when the audience continued their cat calls and cheers. Ben's blush and humble amusement never failed to put a smile on her face. Just to think, he was all hers. He immediately made a connection with his adoring fans by making a little joke about the traffic. But she knew the real reason he was a few minutes late; had they not snogged so much in her sitting room and in the back hallway, he probably would have just made it in time.

Harrison jumped on the bandwagon, giving Benedict a bit of grief about being late yet dressing so well. She could see the polished actor in him doing his very best to hide his unspeakable excitement. A small giggle escaped her as she watched the scene play out. Ben and Harrison's proper introduction could have gone better but Ben openly expressed his admiration for the older man sitting beside him. Their first laugh together was truly something beautiful- she could only imagine what he must have been feeling. Eventually, Harrison was asked about the new _Star Wars_ movie. No one caught Benedict's silly little Chewbacca noise; she giggled with shining eyes- oh the man was a nutter.

Harrison suddenly put all attention on Benedict when he looked his fellow celebrity in the eyes and said, "I didn't get a chance to tell you how big of a fan I am of yours."

After a quick reddening of his cheeks, Ben's head dropped in a moment of pure amazement.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." It didn't take long for the weight of Ford's comment to hit him. "Wow." His eyes lifted up towards the stage lights while he took in the unbelievable compliment- a conversation that even left Kenzie breathless. The new starlet was almost moved to tears. "That's a bit of a moment. Thank you very much."

With a genuine, serious tone, and expression, the senior continued, "The Sherlock Holmes thing is amazing."

"Well, thank you," Cumberbatch nearly whispered, still unable to produce loud speech. The crowd cheered and applauded the exchange. After his humbling moments of shock, the daft man rose from the sofa and acted as if he was going to walk off laughing, "I can retire now, I'm going!" This, of course, brought another round of laughter from the adoring fans.

The men continued talking about _Star Wars_ as Ben and Harrison shared another few special moments she knew her boyfriend was memorizing as they happened. She could already hear his childlike tale of his chat with Han Solo, as if she hadn't been watching the entire thing happen. Jack Whitehall even joined in the comical conversation, claiming that he was the one to push Sherlock off the roof. Minutes later, Harrison made a few female fans' nights by replaying the famous "I love you", "I know" scene. After that bit of fun, the attention returned to her dashing boyfriend.

Graham rocked in his chair and proclaimed, "You are so _hot_ right now." More catcalls came from the energized crowd. Norton asked about Ben's many upcoming films, mostly _The Fifth Estate_. A clip from the film was played then the celebrities discussed the resemblance between Benedict and Julian Assange. Makenzie had been too lonesome for him to even think about seeing the film, until now.

Jack Whitehall finally chimed in with sarcasm saying, "Benedict is a pretty good actor."

This brought another soft chuckle from the audience- clearly an understatement.

Harrison broke off the laughter by leaning over Ben to tell Jack "_I know_" in his previously practiced Han Solo line. Benedict couldn't help a pleased belly laugh, his cheeks turning a lovely crimson once more.

Shortly after, the famous otter memes were brought up, the Julian Assange otter being the newest addition to the pack. Her man could only chuckle and roll his eyes at the humorous absurdity of it all- how did he not know how truly loved he was by his fans?

Attention was finally given to the comedian then Benedict started feeding him lines from Jack's informative note cards. Ben fed the young man a few lines in a rather adorable little exchange, much to the crowd's delight. The four chatted for a while about Harrison's success even after aging. A few more laughs were had before the elder had to leave before the show's end. Instead of repeating their first shy greetings, Harrison gave Benedict a firm shake of the hand accompanied by a quick glance of approval. Then the star stepped off the stage with one last wave to his fans. Makenzie couldn't have been more proud. Not long after, the cameras turned off and the satisfied audience left the studio.

Graham, Ben, and Jack walked past the green room and took turns shaking hands, each man giving a sassy parting comment. The moment Graham and Jack walked their separate ways, Ben darted into the small room occupied solely by his beaming girlfriend. At the sight of him, she stood to her feet with a proud full smile.

"Bloody _hell_! Did you see all that?" he laughed while picking her up and spinning her in small circles.

"And you thought he didn't know you were alive," she winked, still in his arms with her feet dangling.

"He said he was a fan! And he saw _Sherlock_!" Yes, this was the childlike reaction she had been looking forward to.

"That's because my _boyfriend_ is absolutely brilliant!" she announced with sass.

Ben didn't waste another moment to kiss her. Though chaste, she felt every word he was too excited to say. She loved when he was like this, larger than life and full of excitement. This was certainly a milestone in his career- Harrison Ford was a huge fan of his and didn't hesitate to say so on telly. Once she was placed back onto the ground, she smirked up at her glowing lover.

"How about a few quick drinks?" Yes, drinks would be lovely before their next appointment.

"Actually, mum and dad are already on their way to the restaurant."

"Oh." The one word revealed the anxiety she had hidden so well all evening. She watched his expression become concerned.

"You're nervous," he stated after his obvious moment of realization.

"Only a bit." A lie hidden by her sweet light tone.

His hands slid up her naked arms until her shoulders were gently squeezed. The helpless expression on his face made her feel slightly guilty. He wanted to put her mind at rest about meeting his parents but didn't know what to say. If the situation were reversed, she the celebrity and he the new nobody boyfriend, he knew he'd be just as uneasy.

"My mother already adores you," he confessed in a half chuckled breath, as if he hadn't been planning to tell her. The intimate fact grabbed Makenzie's attention, just as he hoped would happen. "She asked me if anything was wrong for weeks until I finally told her about the clever extraordinary student I met in London." His woman's eyes were brightening as her cheeks turned a wonderful rosy color. "She said that any woman who played hard to get with Sherlock Holmes deserved to be properly chased after." This brought a small giggle to his blue eyed beauty. Once her gaze returned to him from the floor, Ben added, "And then, after several more weeks of torturing myself about you, she's the one who convinced me to try one more time."

"And what did she say when you told her the happy news?" She was shy and a bit hesitant in asking but knew he'd appreciate her curiosity on the matter.

"She insisted we get together as soon as possible. So here we are," Benedict grinned down at her hopeful but happy. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about. They both love the fact that you are an English teacher."

"Oh? How do they feel about me being a simple common girl?"

Ben seductively pulled her into him. His head slightly cocked to one side as if he was studying her. One of his hands cradled the back of her neck the same instant his other hand found the small of her back, pushing her into his chest as intimately as possible. Their stare was heated and sent a warm shiver down her spine.

"Makenzie Daniels," he lovingly spoke her name while demanding her full attention. "If you were a 'simple common girl'," the corner of his lips twitched into a bewildered grin, "I wouldn't already be planning to shag you senseless after introducing you to my parents."

"Are we talking posh hotel shag or will the restaurant loo have to do?" she teased with her own look of sensual mischief.

Her flirty comment was enough to let him know that their little talk had calmed her. His only concern now was that his mother would chinwag longer than their built sexual anticipation would allow. It had been just over a week since he left her place that wonderful weekend they became official. One thing was for certain, he wouldn't ever forget this night.

"I told you, dear. It's Wanda, please," the beautiful woman chuckled with a quick pat on Makenzie's hand. "Really, Benedict. I'm starting to think you didn't give her much notice about this little dinner."

Wanda Ventham didn't catch the quick look of condemnation her son received from his lovely new girlfriend. The mother had already enjoyed herself far more than she expected, liking this young beautiful woman even more in the flesh. She was starting to wonder if perhaps the stress Benedict had been under was causing him to have delusional tendencies but this was far from the perfect imaginary girlfriend she feared. No, the Daniels girl suited her son unexpectedly well- almost implausible.

"What made you want to be an English teacher?" his father asked after starting his second glass of celebration wine.

"Same reasons I had a go at it," Ben smiled, further proving to his parents how similar he and his new flame truly were.

His mother wouldn't tell him, mostly because she found his being so unusually nervous adorable and amusing, but she didn't need further proof than the way the couple stared at eachother; Ben had only looked at one other woman that way and that was when he was nearing engagement. Yes, her son looked happier than he had in years, despite his rather sudden rise to the fame she had never accomplished in her own career. Tonight she was especially proud of him for several reasons. The sassy mother leaned forward on the table and placed her perfectly manicured fingers over her lips-the exact way Ben did in deep thought-then gave a devilish smile.

"Did he tell you about the day he told us he was going abroad to teach?"

"_Mum_," he whispered under his breath, pleading for the story to remain untold. The reddening of his cheeks and begging stare only made Makenzie all the more curious, and terribly giddy. Stories about babybatch, she mused to herself. Her inner-fangirl still had moments.

"No, please do," the girl laughed before taking her already embarrassed boyfriend's hand.

"I can't believe you." Ben smiled despite his level of discomfort and shock. Once the woman began a story, of any kind, there was never any stopping her.

His father released a hearty chuckle before a quick glance from his mortified son to his excited wife.

"Ben had just graduated from Harrow weeks before and called for a family meeting. We immediately knew he was at something because he avoided house meetings at all costs. He told us his grand Tibet plans and we had a laugh. His father asked him why on earth he wanted to teach at a foreign monastery of all places and- do you remember what you said, love?" She was teasing him but he couldn't deny his biggest, his first, fan a bit of fun.

"I said it would be a proper opportunity to combine several ambitions in one trip," he groaned, playing it casual by summarizing the reply which still haunted him.

"Liar." Wanda giggled at the chance to fully expose her cheeky son. "He said, 'I want do something meaningful that I can't cock up and experience the world all in one go. Where else will I be able to show off my knowledge of the English language, practice sneaking around, and learn how to hold my alcohol all in one place?'" The woman threw her head back with more cries of laughter then continued, "It was the first speech he gave us that hadn't been properly rehearsed and completely lacked of intelligent rhetoric. He was painfully honest and terribly desperate to go abroad a while."

Makenzie's own giggles only poured salt into the playful wounds Ben's mother had reopened. The celebrity, temporarily degraded by the memories of his youthful ignorance, simply stared at his giggling half drunk mother with a smile understood by their entire party. Yes, she was being cruel but he loved her rough teasing. His smile widened as his date buried her own giggles into his shoulder.

"You never told me how well spoken you were before uni," Kenzie smirked, adding to his mother's taunting. Her comment kept both of his parents chuckling with delight.

"That's because it was ages ago and needs to be forgotten." He couldn't help his own deep chortle of amusement. How different the years and his many experiences had left him. Yet sometimes he still felt like that young barmy kid trying to make sense of it all.

Conversation changed multiple times but always returned to how proud the three were of Benedict. His parents asked the now confident young woman a few personal questions which were answered with maturity, grace, and that bit of wit that made him fall for her at the very start. The food was delicious and Makenzie often caught herself staring around the luxurious place; it reminded her of her first posh date with her celebrity crush. Little did she know then what adventure awaited. Little did he know now what stormy seas were ahead. The plates were empty, the bottle of wine fully consumed, and the check had been paid nearly thirty minutes ago. It was clear that their memorable dinner was coming to an end.

His father did a bit of old man flirting with his glowing date, helping her out of her seat and such, while his mum lead him away from the table. Once they were out of hearing distance from the others, Wanda pulled her son into an empty area of the lobby. This was the first moment Ben felt genuinely nervous since his first handshake with Harrison Ford. His eyes stayed fixed on his beautiful girlfriend until his mother took his hand.

"You're already in love with her," the wise elder happily sighed.

"That obvious?" he blushed, finally meeting her tender gaze. She gave him a small nod to go with her knowing grin.

"The pair of you seem to be getting on more than well." Her eyes flickered over to the young brunette who kept her flirt of a husband smiling. "She's a bit young," she stated with an uncertain tone, "but beyond her years. Just from what I've seen tonight," a dramatic pause for effect came before a reassuring smile, "she's perfect for you."

Relief filled Ben as he released a nervous chuckle, "You don't know just how perfect. I've told you a bit but… I don't know, mum. She's just… Oh, I hate the very thought of it. So cliché." His mother's bright inquisitive eyes urged him to continue. "She's different, yes but…" Benedict tried to find the best choice of words to describe his Makenzie in a brief manner that did her justice. "She's the first woman I've ever met that makes me feel the way I always wanted to feel when I met _the one_. With her, I can be myself and yet I'm still free to explore this new world of international fame- no pressure. It's extraordinary, actually," he confessed while running a hand through his hair.

"Well I'm delighted for you, darling." She affectionately kissed his cheek then glanced back towards her chatty husband. "And I think your father approves." This made them both snicker at the sight of Timothy Carlton fully displaying his charm for the young woman.

"Oh, dad," Ben softly groaned in comical terror.

"Will you be staying in London tonight?"

With his stare directly towards his radiant angel, he softly replied, "Yes. There's something I want to do a bit later."

"Have a splendid time, love," she smirked, as if she knew precisely what he wasn't telling her.

Timothy and Makenzie, walking with arms linked, found the others near the door. They said their goodbyes and hugged one another then each couple parted ways- the elders walking to their car and the young lovers hailing a cab. Kenzie seemed quite relaxed as Ben followed her into the backseat.

"The 41 hotel please," Ben announced to the cabby with pride.

Makenzie's look of shock was well worth keeping the surprise. He could feel his own coy grin blooming into the full smile she loved most. Once her hand was in his, Ben tenderly kissed between her knuckles. It was that moment that she decided they couldn't check into their suite fast enough.

"I've always wanted to stay there," she gasped with pure joy. The girl's surprised expression quickly morphed into the seductive look she had give him hours ago just inside the studio building- while she was pinned against the wall. "You better do some quick talking, ," she sighed with large eyes filled with anticipation and desire.

It was going to be a beautiful end to a wonderful night.


	31. I Always Will- extra scene

Alright, so smutty chapter, I mean, the love scene ;) is up on the Sherlock collection. The Title is **"I Always Will"**. Pretty detailed so rated M. There's also a cheesy playlist to go with it. Haha, cause that's just who I am tonight. Enjoy and please review! I'm still pretty new in that writing department, fair warning. Love you all! Thanks for your patience!


	32. October (Part 1)

**Hello, wonderful people. So, if this was a movie, this would be the cute new couple montage- lots of little scenes with minimal details. I really liked writing this chapter, so much fun! PLEASE please review and let me know what you think! Still hoping to get a few requests of what you would like to see happen. Oh, and THANK YOU ALL for over 20,000 and 95 followers. **

* * *

The Graham Norton Show was only the beginning of their adventure that was October. Makenzie started feeling as if she was living two lives. By day, she was the most beloved new teacher of the private school and by night she was the secret girlfriend of Britain's hottest celebrity. Somewhere between grading papers in his London flat while he filmed across the country and being his secret date to his many appointments, the two had managed to fall even harder for eachother. Their love had always been strong but now it felt deeper, more permanent, to them. Everything was still new and they were still learning a great deal about eachother but this relationship felt as natural as breathing. And the few that knew their secret couldn't deny the beauty of the recently bloomed couple.

The cast crowded around a laptop, Makenzie held tightly in Ben's arms, as the _Little Favour_ trailer was revealed for the first time. Everyone around yelled and cheered with delight. Many patted Benedict on the shoulder and congratulated him, though he still couldn't recognize the beaten bloody man as himself. Knowing just what he was thinking, Makenzie tilted her head upwards to kiss his cheek.

"Your Cumber Collective will adore you beaten to a pulp, shirt half ripped off, and tight jeans," she lightly giggled in his ear. The comment produced one of his cheeky smiles before he fully rewarded her with a quick and tender kiss.

"Alright, you two. Don't have time for any of that," the director chuckled while walking past, tearing the lovers apart for the moment. "You can have at eachother all you want in a few hours."

"Fine then. Be home ASAP, yeah?"

"Absolutely. Anything you need me to pick up?" Ben asked grinning like a fool, sneaking his hands to her waist once more.

"Champagne to celebrate maybe?"

"What for?"

"For your busy month ahead. Interviews left and right, movies coming out in UK _and _the states, and all the rest of your celebrity rubbish," the sparkling eyed beauty teased.

"Then what are we going to celebrate _after_ all of my 'celebrity rubbish'?"

"We'll celebrate then too," she answered melodically while pulling herself away from his loving grip. "I'm going to pop out. Things to do before my boyfriend shows up."

"Like?" He leant against the nearest wall simply staring at her in amazement. This energetic, beautiful, intelligent, caring- the whole package was his and his alone. In the midst of everything he had going on, winning Makenzie Daniels was already his greatest achievement of the month; of his life.

Kenzie was packed and ready to leave right after her last class on Thursday. The teacher decided to take a personal day from school on Friday, against her student's pleads, and skipped class to spend time with her wanna-be-rebel boyfriend. They raced to the airport and made it just in time to catch their evening October 10, flight to America. She had never been on a first class flight, obviously, and was glad to share another first with Ben.

"_Please_?" he whispered, begging her for the sixth time in the last 2 hours.

"No," she quietly laughed with a fierce blush. Puppy eyed Benedict put his head on her shoulder, looking up at her with a ridiculous begging expression a child would use. "Absolutely not," she giggled doing her best to ignore his adorable pleas.

"You know you want to," he coaxed, a desperate adult once more.

"What if someone catches us? You'll have your reputation dirtied on this trip before it even starts." A reasonable argument.

"This is first class, my love," he cheekily smirked. "We can't do anything they haven't seen before."

"That's not the point, _my love_." This comment was accompanied by a more cross glance, all playful undertones wearing thin. Their eyes locked, a silent light-hearted battle between them, and then Benedict brought out the big guns- his face from pleading to rather seductive all in one second.

She felt his lips linger against her earlobe as he whispered, in his lowest baritone, "I'll make it more than worth the embarrassment you're feeling this moment."

His deep soft words alone made her insides begin to tingle. When had her eyes closed? When had she begun holding her breath? And why couldn't she find another logical argument- she could _always_ play fight with him. Kenzie's eyes opened to find his blue-green stare already fixed on her, their faces much closer than she expected.

A simple nod of her head and the ghost of a crooked smile instantly filled him with anticipation like electric.

"I'll go in first and come out first. You have ten minutes , then I'm returning to my seat," she winked.

"We're the only ones around," he reminded her.

"Fine, then fifteen," she blushed, standing from her seat and fixing her flowing knee length skirt.

The young vixen glanced back at him half way to the loo and shot him the look which always made him completely helpless. She disappeared into the small toilet but didn't lock the door. Taking a deep breath, Ben closed his eyes for a few seconds, planning the rushed event in his mind. After a smug grin he decided to start with the skirt- thank goodness she wore a skirt tonight. Knowing his mischievous Kenzie, he wondered if she even bothered with knickers before the flight. That would be her, pretending to not have already thought about this long before now. The thought alone made his heart speed and drove him out of his own chair.

He was half way to the loo when a flight attendant calmly asked if he needed anything, obviously a fan of his. A simple point towards the second toilet sent her back behind the curtain to continue her busy work. His eyes darted around before he made a try for the occupied loo. Before he could take a proper look around, the door opened then a small hand grabbed his tie. Ben was forcefully yanked into the toilet before a single word of surprise could be gasped. He closed the door behind him then locked it in one quick motion. A deep chuckle couldn't be contained the moment he caught his breath.

"Oh, you," he whispered, stare suddenly urgent.

"Are we going to talk or did you want to do something?" Kenzie flirtatiously smirked, lifting herself atop the small clean sink.

Benedict started the clock by lifting her skirt up to her hips- both already fighting to stifle their sounds of mirth.

Good Morning America was first on their list of places to go the next morning. Neither had gotten enough sleep the previous night; between talking on the plane and another shag back at the hotel, they were happily exhausted. - This interview was inevitably about _The Fifth Estate_, as most of them would be. Ben was asked about the famous email exchange between himself and the real Assange about not going through with the film- a story she never tired of. Kenzie watched from backstage as the same clip from Graham Norton was played, impatient American viewers receiving their first taste of the film that wouldn't be officially released till later in the day. The popular question of "who will history judge more?" came up. She nearly burst with pride as her clever boyfriend worded everything just so, and gave the proper tones and expressions for each phrase.

How could she not be proud of him? Kenzie remembered the pride she felt even as a simple fangirl- doing her best not to miss an interview, slightly analyzing the little hints and information he gave, and being proud to be a Cumberbitch. Here was a handsome intelligent man with talent who had recently found the top of many celebrity lists but was more humble, more like surprised, than expectant for the international recognition. Once they began their personal relationship, her admiration and respect for him only grew. And then there was love. How had she come this far?

An emotional grin filed her features as the brief interview came to an end. Ben was thanked for coming then promptly lead behind stage to join his teary eyed girlfriend. Though she tried to wipe the tears of joy from her cheeks, he still managed to notice. Her radiant smile was the only reason he didn't fret. Instead, he took her by the shoulders wearing his own bright grin.

"What are those tears for?" he tenderly inquired.

"Just so proud of you."

The man gave a loving grunt before wrapping her in a loving embrace.

"We'll be leaving in just a few minutes. Might want to use the toilet if you need to."

"Only if I can go alone," she blushed, bringing the memory to his mind just to be cruel.

When she returned from the loo, Ben pulled her to an empty area for privacy. She was a bit curious as he rushed them to the spot but knew he wouldn't waste time to explain.

"I need to do a bit of autographs and photos outside but…" He reached into his pocket and tampered with his pocketbook until his personal card was produced. The squared plastic was flashed towards her between his long slender fingers, a smug grin of encouragement on his face. "You're in New York. Do a bit of shopping. Get a few ridiculous items."

Makenzie's stomach turned with an unexpected feeling of discomfort. Her expression must have been too apparent because his brow immediately furrowed in confusion. His own face twisted as if to ask _What?_.

"I don't want your money," the girl whispered so no one around could hear.

"Are we going to have this conversation?" he sighed, a pained expression growing.

"I don't want to be one of those girls who goes around with her big-shot boyfriend's credit card buying all the lovely things I could never afford."

"It's not like that," he sweetly argued with mild frustration.

"Then what is it like?" Kenzie's tone was sharp but not hurtful- he understood where she was coming from.

Brushing a strand of her curls from her face he released a quick sigh of admiration, "Should have deduced you'd feel this way. You're too clever to simply take the money and go." The young woman's face softened upon his evident understanding. "I'm not buying your love or just sending you away because I'm busy. You don't want us to be public, correct? This is the only way to keep you safe. I'll have too many cameras following me not to catch the beautiful woman a few paces behind. Instead of shoving you in some taxi to the hotel or forcing you to a safe room, let me buy you a few nice things you've always wanted. I have the means to spoil you, so please allow me to do so. I've done my best not to boast about the money or make you uncomfortable but… I want to do this for you. You more than deserve it."

"I deserve it," she repeated a bit too cynical for his liking.

"You're the best humanbeing I know, other than mum," he teased. "And you give all of yourself to everyone around- your family, friends, students… me." His large warm hands cupped her cheeks as their eyes locked in a sweet moment. "I'd be lost without you, my Makenzie. I owe you my life. You've done more for me than I can tell you right now but I promise to confess a bit later, if you allow me the pleasure of buying you a few nice things." She took in his words, accepting the offer a bit more than before. "You'll probably spend more on others than yourself anyway," he laughed, eyes shining once more.

He knew her far too well. Understood her better than anyone else, other than Sophie and her dad. And he loved her more than she deserved. They were still adjusting to eachother's personal lives- his blue jeans and mansion mixing with her school duties and family. Perhaps this was a first step in better combining their lives. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he was doing this to protect her. Instead of sending her back to the hotel via cab or locking her in a safe room, he was allowing her the freedom of shopping to her heart's content in New York City. Protected freedom- a rare thing that came to those who dated celebrities.

She could have used a lovely combination of words or cliché phrases but chose the more meaningful response. Taking the lapels of his suit between her fingers, Kenzie pulled Ben towards her. The way her lips moved against his assured him that all was well. It was the sort of kiss he adored sharing with her in private moments, too tender to be casual. This kiss replaced many things that couldn't be said aloud but the message louder than the rest promised her understanding and acceptance of his treating her to a few insane purchases.

"I love you."

"I love you." His lips pressed against her forehead before he added, "Go on, before we get caught. I'll see you at the premiere. The film starts at six so be there a little early."

"What do you want from New York?" she asked excitedly. "Anything, Sophie! Something completely mad."

"I don't even know what to say. What do posh people shop for?" laughed the blonde on the other end of the line.

"I'd call and ask his mother for you but I haven't the time," Kenzie teased between giggles. "They have everything here. You couldn't possibly name something I couldn't find."

"Bollocks, my mind is a complete blank. I'm finally offered anything in the world and I can't think of a single thing." The best friends shared another light chuckle before Sophie released a squeal of delight. "Kenz, we could get matching bags! Find one that you like and get a second for me!"

"Matching bags? That's fantastic! Which brand do you prefer?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch is buying us bestfriend purses. I'm not being choosey." They shared another few seconds of bliss before Sophie happily sighed, "It's funny the way things work out, yeah? We were together when you met him and you've told me everything since then. I've seen the whole story play out and now… Just imagine us walking around with a little piece of history. They'll be like little representations of our friendship with a bit of Sherlock on the side."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. Anyways… I'm going to start looking. Give dad a kiss for me. I'll try to ring when we get back home- if it's not too late."

"Have the time of your life, Kenzie. Love you."

They hung up with huge smiles plastered to both faces. It was rather remarkable, the way everything was turning out. Makenzie just wondered how long it would be until the best season of her life ended.

She sat on the front row alone, waiting for the cast to enter the theatre. Hundreds of other actors and posh members of the public were already seated behind her- a few stars she recognized from her time in America. It was a bit awkward sitting up front with all eyes on her. Though she was thrilled to be there, she felt quite out of place without Benedict beside her.

"Well, look at you," a familiar voice sang. Kenzie quickly turned around in her seat.

"Amanda," Kenzie stood to her feet with shock. "What are you doing in New York?" The London shop worker's laugh was uncomfortable, as if her question was some hilarious joke.

"I work in the fashion industry, love. If I'm not in London I'm here, or Paris, sometimes Milan, and the occasional trip to Venice." Her attempt to show off didn't go as planned. The beautiful student from London, Benedict's date from that night so long ago, stood tall and unafraid. "I'm more surprised to see _you_ here. With _him_, I suppose?" Her head nodded towards a film poster, Benedict being the obvious party in question.

"Yes, and thank you for being discrete about it." It was becoming hard to remain pleasant. Where was he?

"So the two of you are…?"

"In New York," Kenzie smiled, acting as confident and carefree as possible with the sole intention of getting under the fashion diva's skin.

"Yes," the woman's pitch was high then low as she silently deduced what little she could. Wherever the little student had bought her dress for tonight, it was undeniably stunning. As jealous as she was, the slithering shop worker couldn't deny how beautiful Cumberbatch's date was. But the real question was how long had they been together and how serious was he about the little thing?

"Enjoy the film, Amanda. Perhaps I'll stop by for my next big London purchase." Yes, that was the comment that won her privacy once more.

Amanda began her slither back to her seat but turned to ask, "Reem Acra?" She hoped the words would mean nothing to the little Cinderella girl. Did the child know her designers?

"Ellie Saab, actually," Makenzie answered with pride. She was new to this world of fame but could still keep her head above water, especially with sharks like Amanda swimming nearby.

The diva finally released her built noise of disgust, marching away as quickly as her five inch heels would allow. Makenzie watched in amusement until another voice startled her thoughts.

"That didn't look good," he chuckled from behind her.

"Benedict!" Makenzie immediately wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Are you behaving?"

"Me? Never," the girl giggled.

Ben took her by the hands and gently lead her a few step backwards. Everything about her was perfect: her red lipstick, the shiny ivy green material hanging on her frame (accenting her hips in particular), the white flower piece in her brown curls, the perfect amount of shimmer on her skin, and that golden color that made her eyes pop._ She_ looked like the celebrity. It was perfectly clear why Amanda was upset. Who could compete with his stunning girl?

"You. Are. _Astonishing_ tonight," he breathed, eying her as respectfully as possible. Bloody hell, the evening couldn't end soon enough.

"You aren't so bad yourself," she teased with that wonderful blush on her cheeks.

"Shall we?" He gestured to their seats as the co-stars began to sit around them. Ben helped her to her seat as the lights went low. The moment they were both seated, the crowd growing quiet, he took her hand in his. Their fingers entwined just before he leaned in towards her and whispered, "I already like this premiere better than the last."

"I don't know. The texting would be a bit different this time around."

Kenzie didn't need to say another word for him to understand her meaning. She got a full smile from him anyways. He was certain there would be sexy photos from the toilet this time around if they weren't sitting together. While the thought was more than welcomed, his attention moved to the screen.

The most difficult part for both of them was keeping silent for the two hours. Each had their little side comments that would bring the other great delight. But now wasn't the time or place for their teasing and sexual references. She forced herself to focus on the story when Ben caressed her hand during the love scene. He had already seen the film once and hated watching himself on screen- a recipe for disaster as far as she was concerned. The movie was clever, intense at some moments, and all the cast did a wonderful job. Part of her regretted not being there during the filming; the _Sherlock_ set was more than interesting but she was curious how a Hollywood film differed.

One thing she knew and believed with all of her heart. Benedict was absolutely brilliant.


	33. October (Part 2)

**Hope everyone is enjoying this autumn season as much as I am! So it was kinda heaven sent to be at this part of the story when things were going full speed in the Cumber-whatever-you-call-yourself fandom. So fun to play off the real interviews and such. Anyway, please leave me more of your lovely reviews! You all are the best. Last call, if you want to see something specific happen between them, let me know this week. Details of the plot are going to be set in stone after the next 3 chapters or so. Don't be shy! Cheers!**

* * *

From the premiere, they went back to the hotel to change for their last appointment of the night. The taxi ride was far more embarrassing for the driver than the passengers. Not only did the older man's eyes brighten at the sight of famous Benedict but his face soon turned a horrified crimson by the sounds coming from the backseat only a block from their point of departure. It wasn't five seconds after a destination was stated before they started. Though several moans and mischievous giggles were kept as quiet as possible, the lovers still made their taxi ride the driver's most memorable of the night.

"I could have made a fortune if only I had a video camera in this thing," he mumbled while accepting the fee, half joking but mostly insulted.

"Our deepest apologies," Benedict managed without laughing. He helped, or rather pulled, a giggling Makenzie from the car while adding, "And better luck next ride, mate."

"I aint' you mate. British prick." The last part was whispered.

Benedict heard and almost said something but a familiar snort of laughter from the sidewalk changed his mind. Perhaps if it was a different circumstance he would have taken then cab number and called someone. But this wasn't the evening to stir up trouble. He casually closed the door and bid the wanker good night. The still amused princess immediately clung to his arm.

"We deserved that one," she admitted, finishing that last of her giggles.

He shot her a quick look of disbelief but couldn't contain his own smug smile for long. Any other woman would have been insulted. His Makenzie found the ordeal comical and didn't even shutter at the rude profanity. Ben gave a low chuckle before leading her towards the hotel door.

"Come on," he grinned with complete contentment. "Let's get you out of that dress." The light growl he used for the last comment sent a wave of anticipation through her.

Minutes later, they were pulling out fresh clothes from the closet. It was time for another transformation, this time from premiere to telly interview- the opposite of their earlier change.

Kenzie grew aware of his presence before his gentle steps behind her.

"The answer is no," she smiled. The young woman felt on top of the world tonight. Everything was more than perfect.

"I didn't say anything," protested the man with a childlike scowl, as if his surprise had just been ruined.

"I could hear you thinking. And the answer is no. We only have an hour before your next appointment."

Before she could turn from the closet, choosing from the posh clothes she had bought from her shopping trip earlier, a pleasant shutter pulsed through her body. His lips at her neck forced her mind wonderfully blank. Even when she tried to speak, only a deep exhale came out.

"You're a bit overdressed for a night show, love," he teased at her ear in the seductive low tone he knew she couldn't ignore.

"Is that so?" she breathlessly played along.

"Allow me," he grinned against her skin, placing one more kiss on her naked shoulder.

The gentle tug of her zipper made her weak at the knees. It was that moment she realized that her boyfriend wasn't bluffing. His fingers skillfully pulled the zip down her side. She wondered how many times he'd done the zips and buttons of evening gowns. Benedict tore her from the unsettling thought when he pulled the expensive material down her body.

"Oh, you are being cruel," he moaned at the sight of her light pink corset and black garter belt.

"You weren't supposed to find this until we were in for the night." His flirty vixen smirked over her shoulder, those long thick lashes playfully waving at him. "Now, you'll just have to suffer through the night."

How had the tables turned so quickly? Just moments ago she was melting beneath his touch, going along with their unexpected foreplay. Or had she expected it? A new round of possibilities flooded though his mind in seconds. Benedict was having a Sherlock moment. She only allowed him to see her undergarments to tease him, knowing he'd be thinking about it the rest of the night. Hoping he could persuade her, Ben spun her around then ravished her mouth with the same urgency used on the plane.

"No, no, no," she taunted, pushing away from his hold after the first few heated kisses.

"Please, Kenz. We have nearly an hour." Ben grabbed her waist with that sexy look in his eyes. "I'd like to remind you what we did on the plane. And that was only fifteen minutes."

"And I'd like to remind you of the deal we made this morning. No pleasure until business is complete."

Oh they had fun tormenting eachother. It was their favorite game and both knew precisely how to work the other.

"Fine," he scoffed, releasing her a second time.

Instead of walked away victoriously as he thought she would, his unpredictable lover brushed her red lips to his ear as he had done to her just minutes ago.

"I'll make it more than worth the embarrassment you're feeling this moment," she whispered, using the exact convincing phrase he had used against her just before their plan shag. But instead of being caught, his embarrassment was from being denied what was nearly in his grasp.

"You're going to pay for that one, Ms. Daniels." His smug chuckle earned one of her flirty _challenge accepted_ stares.

Ben loved any night he got to spend with the witty Jimmy Fallon. With his girl watching backstage and his mum watching online back home, he entered the stage with total confidence.

Their chat began with the over used question about his fans.

"We're moving towards the Cumber Collective," he blushed. That was the name he had given his fangirls for their sake more than his. He could only tell his closest mates how he really felt about their original self-given title.

"I don't think so," Jimmy disputed with a knowing chuckle. How could any grown male celebrity not smile at the thought of having his fangirls call themselves his bitches?

Backstage, Makenzie's attention peaked at Jimmy's bold penis joke. Pianist. Penis. The man was a comedy genius. Everyone watched with utter glee as the two overgrown boys rapped in the style of Alan Rickman. Each lyric proved more hilarious than the last. She watched Jimmy give Benedict his next card, her daft boyfriend's eyes brighten with excitement.

"Snoop!" he announced.

Makenzie was bellowing with laughter by the time he Snaped "sippin on gin". For a moment, she wondered what his life was like when the particular tune was released. He was probably just a hyper rising actor who fancied a few parties during his first years of larger roles. Her entertaining boyfriend emphasized "laaaaaaaaiiiiid back" by slowly scanning his hand across the audience.

"I got my mind on my money and my money on my mind," he cheekily finished while handing the card back to the giddy host. Jimmy ended their rap-off by having Benedict do the first few lines of "Big Butts".

His humble moments began when Jimmy pulled out a pair of magazine covers featuring Benedict. The man looked at the photos as if they were of someone else that everyone only thought was him- then again, Photoshop did wonders to anyone. Fallon the drew attention to Ben's being number one on a hundred sexiest film star list. His ginning girlfriend wondered how he couldn't see a fraction of what his fans saw. The men then discussed Ben's several movies being released these last few months of the year. Benedict made a point to tell everyone that his Hobbit dragon character was pronounced "smowg" not "smawg" as everyone in the states seemed to butcher. The rest of the conversation was kept light and the audience made sure that Benedict knew he was adored as he exited the stage.

When the actor found his proud girlfriend, he was happy to find her radiating with love and pride, without the tears this time. They embraced before she spoke the words he adored hearing from those perfect lips.

"I love you more," he grinned, kissing her forehead.

They were in another taxi, without the love scene in the backseat, when his mobile rang. The conversation was quick though Benedict seemed hesitant in answering some of the questions. Something about next Tuesday morning. He ended the call with a thoughtful expression remaining on his face for several silent seconds.

"Everything alright?" She didn't expect his sudden look of slight amazement.

"Your accent has changed since this morning. I just noticed. It's been morphing all day and it just now turned completely American."

"Yours isn't properly British either," she blushed, bumping her shoulder against his. They shared a light chuckle before he continued.

"Apparently a big name heard I was on this side of the pond." Her eyes ordered him to explain. After a heavy sigh, the star announced, "I'm to be on the Katie Show on Tuesday."

"And you don't want to?" The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"Not unless you'll stay with me until then." His girl nervously glanced out the window in thought. The New York City life reminded her so much of London. How could two places be so identical yet different? Perhaps they could be called twin cities. "Kenz?" His soft voice rid her of her thought tangent.

Their eyes met just before she confessed, "I really can't. It doesn't look good when new teachers use all their sick days the first the months of their teaching career."

"Even for their _bigshot_ boyfriend?"

He was only teasing and she knew it. She completely understood his not wanting to be in the states alone after having such a wonderful weekend- and it was only their first full night here. Makenzie took his hand, planted a tender kiss on his cheek, then gave him a helpless stare.

"Why couldn't you be irresponsible?" Ben smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Because you need someone who can keep up with their work and yours." Her comment was rewarded by a tight squeeze. "Besides, I could never let _you_ be the better English teacher."

"You've already surpassed my teaching abilities. At least your students like you."

"Perhaps yours would have fancied you more had you taught in a nunnery full of prude young girls."

Her playful jab forced his large smile to return. She loved the way his face crinkled during a genuine smile or laugh. The lines around his mouth and across his eyes served as a reminder of the years that separated them. But they also reminded her that she was intelligent and mature enough to win an older man's love. The good always seemed to equal, and often outweigh, the questionable aspects of their relationship. Somehow they were making it work. No, they weren't making it work; they were simply doing what was natural and that was proving to be more than enough to keep them stronger each day. The backseat was silent for a while until he released another thoughtful sigh.

"I'll have to stay behind on Sunday evening." Kenzie nodded in agreement. There was no use for him to leave only to return in two days. "But we have several options until then."

"Such as," she moved even closer into his side, those warm arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"We could stay in New York. We could go somewhere new- maybe some place you've always wanted to go. We could… stick our finger on a map and go wherever it landed." Ben grew quiet again as she felt his heart speed a bit beneath his suit jacket. "Or I could take you home." Raising from his shoulder, her look of confusion amused him. "My place in California."

"The one you were building last year?"

How could he not grin? She was more a fangirl that she would ever let him know. Maybe one day he'd see her in full fangirl mode. Then again, if she hadn't shown him that side of her on the _Sherlock_ set, he was probably never going to see it.

"Yes, the one I built last year, cheeky."

"It would be safe there wouldn't it? Away from paparazzi and such?"

"Should be, yeah. I still have another few years before I'm viciously attacked in LA. It's not like in London. Not yet."

His words tossed and turned in her mind. Going to his place would be another step deeper into their rapidly progressing relationship. Was it too soon for that? She'd already been to his flat and a premiere since their reunion. Everything was moving so quickly. But the familiar melancholy thought echoed from the back of her mind. Recently, sooner was far better than later.

"I'd like that," she finally whispered in the sweet melodic voice she used during most of their serious conversations. His full grin nearly produced light.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

Ben moved his hand to her cheek before kissing her lips, deeper than either had anticipated. He wanted her to come more than he thought and she hadn't realized how much she truly wanted to dive into his American life until then.

"Take me to your California mansion, ."

"After I'm reacquainted with that little pink satin number you've been hiding all night."

The lovers were naked in his bed when the bedside clock read two. Sunday morning had come all too soon. Her fingers traced his stomach muscles as he played with her sex hair. It had been minutes since their last conversation had ended. Once they fell asleep, the spell would be broken. They'd wake up to their last morning together until another few weeks. The morning was sure to fly by turning into the dreaded afternoon. Bloody time change; from the time she left California to the time she entered England would be half a day. Her early afternoon flight would put her landing at Heathrow early Monday morning- time enough to grab her things from home then get to school a few minutes before students arrived. Time suddenly became the enemy once more, as always happened the night before their parting.

"So this is the house you want to fill with children," she sighed with a soft bounce in her voice.

"Well, between here and the flat in London."

"Multicultural children," she sighed, the very thought of his children being raised similar to her own upbringing forcing a smile to her lips- even if they wouldn't be her children.

"All this talk about kids," he chuckled with a blush. "Are you trying to say something, Ms. Daniels?"

She rose from her position on his chest echoing his quiet laughter.

"It's just odd to be having this conversation with _you_," she giggled.

"Your serious boyfriend?"

"My celebrity crush I've been dating all of two weeks," Kenzie corrected.

After considering her words, he replied, "Well, it's only been official for two weeks but… We've been together so much longer than that. I mean, my mind was made up the morning I found you at Heathrow. That day was so bitter-sweet."

"Don't say that," she groaned, now sitting up in bed with her knees casually pulled up beneath her chin.

Benedict sat up beside her, entwined his fingers through hers, then whispered two words in such a genuine tone it made her heart race.

"Why not?"

This was the conversation she had prayed wouldn't come up this weekend. Yet here it was. The awkward chat had finally shown its ugly face after such a wonderful night.

"We love eachother yet hardly know anything beyond surface facts. There's still so many important aspects about eachother that we don't know yet."

"Like?" His deep exhale wasn't in frustration but curiosity, as if he hadn't anticipated this particular conversation between them.

"Where do you see yourself in another ten years?"

He laughed before plopping back down against the mattress, her following his example moments later.

"Married. Children. Still making films. Juggling my two lives, putting more effort into my family than the fame- hopefully some other face will have captivated the world's full attention by then. Maybe producing a few theatrical productions. Late night pillow talk with a beautiful woman I don't deserve." The way he looked at her, big hopeful eyes saying what was too soon to speak aloud, sent a chill through her body. "I have one for you. What's your religious views? You never talk about your faith."

Kenzie rolled onto her side with a heavy sigh before answering, "I used to go to church. Was raised to, actually. Then, just a few years ago, I gave up on faith of the religious sort. It's just silly beliefs isn't it? I mean, at the end of the day, life is only what you've made it. Everyone has the choice to work for where they are in life. Some things are given to us by fate perhaps but most of it is by our own doing. And if there were a God, surely he wouldn't let horrible things happen to the innocent."

"Sounds like something happened to change your mind about church." He asked with a statement but she heard his question just the same.

"Things change," she shrugged with as much optimism as possible. Then that little smirk appeared. "It's a bit unfair, really. I already know so much about you yet knowing you _like this_ changes everything I thought I knew."

"Like what?" he teased, pulling her towards him. "Naked in bed just before another fantastic shag?"

"Your joking. Again?" As if she hadn't already been expecting one final go at him before the night was over. "I can't be _that_ good," she laughed with scarlet cheeks.

"You've managed to change _my_ mind about a thing or two," he admitted, a deep chuckle following the words.

"Fine then. You're right… I'm bloody _brilliant_ in bed," she smugly announced, crossing her arms as if she was suddenly too good for the likes of him.

"Come here, you," Benedict growled before crushing her body to his.

Their giggles and little challenging remarks faded in minutes, the mood of the room changing a final time before California morning light filled the windows.


	34. October (Part 3)

**Hey guys, so I've been on a role this week just haven't been able to post until the weekend. So here is another chapter =) Enjoy, please please review!, and if you really like the story don't forget to favorite. Hope things are going well for everyone. Its a busy time of semester for those in college and still busy for those of you who are lucky not to be students (haha). Anyways... Cheers!**

* * *

While her students began silent reading time, Makenzie Googled the Katie Show. Ben looked wonderful, as always. By the way he looked at the camera, she could tell he secretly hoped she was watching. He answered a few questions from his fans, her recognizing one of the twitter accounts. As a BenedictCumberbatch fan, she had followed Cumberbuddy for years- one of the most popular internet fan bloggers who kept up with Ben. Kenzie giggled at the thought of Cumberbuddy asking her for information instead of the other way around as it had been until now.

He answered their silly questions in amusement. It was put on her hypothetical to-do list to make him dance like Mick Jagger for her. She already knew he liked live music, preferred dogs to cats, and almost laughed aloud when he teased the audience about what their reaction would have been if he had answered cats. One student even glanced at her as if she was distracting them from whichever book they were engulfed in. Her boyfriend was in a good mood and apparently going a bit mad from being alone for two days without her. The interview was short and ended just as the bell rang.

"Alright, remember, read chapters three, four, and five for next class. And be thinking about the topic of your papers due before Christmas holiday."

By the time her instructions were over, the last child had ran out to the hall. Her day was almost over while his was just beginning. As if on cue, her mobile buzzed in her pocket. Clever Benedict. Even in America, busy doing interviews and such, he still knew the moment her break started.

- Go to a morning show just to talk about bloody dogs for six minutes. BC

- Yes, but you were adorable doing it. MD

- Were you watching? BC

- Of course. You are nutter, lover. xoxo MD

- Mmmm, I'd like a few of those in person at your earliest convenience. BC

- May I remind you that we just xoxox-ed all of last weekend? MD

- Not long enough... Gotta dash. Ring me after school? BC

- I'll meet you beneath the football stands ;) MD

- I love you BC

- Love you more. Bye MD

They were grocery shopping in her town, him in jeans and one of his hats that did a rubbish job of concealing his identity, when she noticed something on the magazine rack. With bulging eyes, she picked up the issue in question then turned to her embarrassed boyfriend for answers.

"Oh yeah," he sheepishly giggled. "Forgot to tell you something." A nervous pause. "I did a cover shoot for TIME last month."

Makenzie's little snort eased his turning stomach- it didn't even look like him.

"Should we buy one and frame it?" she beamed, more than proud of the exquisite accomplishment.

"No need," he groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Mum probably bought an entire box. I'm sure at least one was framed or kept in her keepsake chest."

The girl only laughed, knowing how much he loathed his mother's building shrine of him. He reminded her so much of the little boy embarrassed horrible amounts by his mother. Ben and his mum had a very unique relationship but she was more than pleased with the bond they shared, despite their differences.

"Come on. Bread is on the next isle," she giggled.

Her boyfriend was on the cover of a magazine. She was romantically involved with the man on the cover of TIME magazine.

"Hello?" Kenzie answered her mobile while paying for a paper on her way to work.

"'The Cumber Collective didn't have the actor's back this weekend in cinemas'," Ben read through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I just picked that one up myself," she sighed, giving a nod of appreciation to the magazine vender. "It's alright. That performance is sure to earn you some awards even if the rest of the film was a flop."

"That's not the point, Kenz. I didn't take that project on as a glory role in the first place. But they shouldn't put all that pressure on the fans. Makes it sound like… Oh, I don't know. I did think it would have received more attention than this."

"You're upset and that's completely normal. I mean this as lovingly as possible."

"Meaning you're going to be cruel and unhelpful."

"Meaning I'm going to be blunt and honest with you for a moment." She paused, trying to word the statement in a kind manner. "Your fans, especially in America, are mostly young girls. They were just upset with the decency of the film. Not enough skin and cursing for them. It was an intellectual film, not sexy Sherlock running around London in tight fitting trousers."

"Not comforting," he sighed with agitated sass. Oh what she would do to watch him squirm in person over this minor bump in his career.

"If you knew it wasn't going to be one of your more successful roles, why are you bellyaching about it now?"

"Come to London?"

"I can't," she lightly chuckled, wanting to pack her bags that minute to see him.

"It's been too long," he playfully whined.

"I left you on the thirteenth," she sternly reminded him, playing the parent to his childlike cries.

"Yes, and it's the nineteenth."

"Soon, my love. Soon. I'm walking into class. Ring you later tonight?"

"Yeah. Have a good day," he moped over the phone.

She knew he was half teasing but she still felt sorry for him. This was the first day they weren't together when he received bad news, since their reunion. But the thought of them holding the same magazine at the same moment brought a quick grin to her face. There was no denying it. She was completely in love.

Amanda confirmed that she would be playing the role of MaryMorstan for _Sherlock_ season three on the twenty-first, confirmation to the rumors from set. Makenzie and Benedict sent her separate texts congratulating her. On the twenty- third, an article revealed Benedict as the "Sexiest Actor Alive" by _Glamour_ magazine; while cuddling with him that night, Makenzie teased about her own vote going to TomHiddleston- the joke would never get old. The comment earned her a wrestling match in her livingroom; Sophie rolled her eyes at the mad pair until she was out of sight, then couldn't help a satisfied smile.

October had become their month of miracles. It had been one good thing after another and the best month either could remember- with the exception of one week in March.

"Everything still going well in the Sherlock department?" Sophie asked to kill the silence in the kitchen. She had been hoping for a detailed reply but only received a small nod and hum from her best friend, her thoughts thousands of miles away from the present. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking."

"A bit obvious." Trying to put a smile on her best friend's face, Sophie bumped against her. "Can't get your mind off of shagging _the _Benedict Cumberbatch?" It only brought a quick smirk to the melancholy brunette, her eyes dim and distant. Then came the moment of truth. Soph cleared her throat, took a deep breath, then sighed, "You haven't told him yet." A disappointed pause. "Have you?"

"I'm not until absolutely necessary. There's no need for him to know and it will do no one any good." Kenz began wiping every surface of the kitchen down from nerves.

"What does your dad think?"

"He thinks the sooner I tell Ben, the better."

"And you disagree?" The question was genuine but Sophie feared the answer.

"I'm not telling him until I have to. And that's final."

"Alright. Conversation over. I promise." There had to be a way to lighten the suddenly dark mood. "Oh, that film you wanted to see is out tonight. What do you say? Care to be a Friday night third wheel for your best mate?"

Despite her friend's enthusiasm and cheerful disposition, Makenzie couldn't fake another smile for the day.

"Not really feeling up to it. But you and Thomas should go and tell me if it's worth seeing. Why waist my money when you could waste yours," she teased, all in good nature.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't mind waiting until you felt better. Maybe another weekend?"

"No, go! Have fun. Stay out late and whatever else you would do if I wasn't a parry crasher."

Sophie took Makenzie into her arms with a loving squeeze then assured her, "You're not a party crasher. If anything, you're the liveliest person I know."

"Thanks, Soph."

When nine o'clock rolled by, Makenzie found herself curled up in a ball under her duvet crying silly tears. She missed him so much but didn't want him to see her like this. He would eventually find out and perhaps it would be better to get the dreaded conversation out of the way. But she couldn't do it. Not yet. She wanted a few more blissful weekends before the darkness consumed the happiness they had just recently found. Only when life had become unreasonably perfect did she fear what was coming. Her sobs eventually died down and sleep found her at last. Any dreams she had were of him that night- the one she didn't want to lose.

There was darkness then something on her skin. A few seconds later, it registered what the unexpected touch was. Another bloody dream.

"Can't sleep the day away, yeah?" Oh, the voice she loved the most was singing his low breathy song into her ear.

"I miss you," she said for the hundredth time in her restless dreaming. She couldn't tell him enough. Each dream had been the same and this was another chance to let him know how much she cared. How much she wanted him with her that moment.

"I've missed you too." A deep soft chuckle following his sweet words.

"You didn't call last night," she groaned, still asleep in the dreamlike state.

"I'm here now," the voice argued with a hint of laughter.

He loved watching her wake up. She was wearing his old uni tee shirt she'd given her the first time they said goodbye as a couple. The mess of brown curls he adored draped over the pillow, around her face, and looked so inviting. He awaited the moment those brilliant sky blue eyes opened, their first shared moment for the day. Oh she was a sight he had sorely missed. His Makenzie.

"You're just another lovely dream."

Benedict couldn't take it any longer. He lowered himself down to her then placed a slow kiss on her lips, forcing her to believe he was real.

"Open your eyes, my beautiful girl," that deep voice gently ordered with a bit of mystery.

Those eyes fluttered open then immediately widened with surprise. It finally clicked- he wasn't another perfect dream.

"Ben!"

Makenzie squealed, her arms grabbing his neck before he could reply. She wasted no time in pressing her lips to his, the last step to fully accepting he was there. Her smile grew as his soft throaty rumble buzzed against her lips. Yes, he'd apparently missed her as well; how did she doubt it for a minute? Despite the excitement, she wasn't ready to leave the comfort of her bed.

"Tired?" she asked while fighting a yawn.

"A bit," he answered, prepared to go along with anything she wanted to do, anything.

"Stay here a while." The still sleepy girlfriend lifted the duvet for Ben to climb under. "It's still early."

Benedict only chuckled but kicked his shoes off all the same. Kenzie waited until he was settled before slipping herself onto his chest. The greatest feeling of peace came over her when his arm of protection wrapped around her, keeping her safe from all harm.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck.

"For?"

"Coming today. You have no idea what it means to me."

"Figured if I was going half mad from missing you, the feelings were returned," he grinned before his own unexpected yawn.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and for another two hours they slept. She wasn't going to tell him that she still wasn't feeling well and he would never confess to be exhausted himself. Everything was suddenly alright because they were finally together again. For those two hours, the world faded to just them, together, in her room.

Makenzie patted his side of the bed. Just sheets. Forcing her eyes open, feeling more rested than before, she scanned the room- sometimes he watched her before she woke. The room was empty. Then she heard quiet laughter and kitchen noises. Her sense of smell suddenly picked up on the familiar scents of breakfast. A small groan was given at the sight of 12:00 displayed on her bedside clock. Kenzie threw her house robe on then finally left her room.

"What's all this about?" She nearly giggled at the sight of her daft best friend and Benedict Cumberbatch making breakfast together in her house. A photo was taken in her mind, a memory she wanted to keep forever.

"Breakfast!" Sophie chuckled, stirring what looking like batter. "What's it look like?" She was clearly enjoying herself.

Ben walked to his girl, put his arms around her waist, then gave her another good-morning kiss.

"I was going to wake you in a few minutes." He was sweet, not wanting her to think they had forgotten about her.

"After the bacon was gone?" she teased pressing their foreheads together.

"Ben was just telling me about your month."

"I've told you everything as it happened, you nutter," Kenzie playfully argued from the arms of her lover. This was how life should be- her lover holding her from behind while cooking breakfast with her best friend.

"Not like he can! He's quite the storyteller."

"I know," Kenz smirked, glancing up at her giddy boyfriend.

"I saw you on the GrahamNortonShow," she announced. "I couldn't stop laughing between Harrison's sarcasm and your Chewbacca noises."

"It was definitely a night I'll never forget," Ben sighed, still in shock from Han Solo being _his_ fan.

The kettle boiled, tearing them all from conversation. Everything seemed to be ready to go onto the table. Kenzie grabbed all the needed dishes then set the table and poured the tea. Sophie and Ben carried the many courses of breakfast to the table, joking along the way. Once there was nothing more to be done, the trio dug in. The jokes continued and more stories were told. They laughed until they were crying, forgetting all table manners for the morning. For that hour, they were simply three friends having breakfast- completely unaware of there being another world outside.

When every bit of food was gone and the stories came to a close, the friends cleaned up. Dishes were thrown into the sink for later, any uneaten scraps were put in the rubbish bins, and so on. Sophie was first to leave, a busy Saturday afternoon planned for herself. Ben and Makenzie plopped onto the sofa together, large grins and content stares.

"So what are we doing today?" Ben asked, ready for anything.

"I have a few papers to grade. How long are you here for?"

"I have to be in London Tuesday afternoon." He was already beaming at the thought of another few days with her.

"Wonderful! You can come into town with me then. Adult things and such," she teased.

"Oh?" he played along. "Do tell."

"Well, first I need to pay the bills, then nick a few things for school, maybe some shopping…" Her voice trailed off as a timid expression appeared. "Or you could meet my family."

"Your father and grandmother?"

"Yeah, dad and gran." Her heart was beating faster than it had in a while. Why was she so nervous about him finally meeting the others she held most dear? Would they like him or treat him with sarcasm? Would he think they were simple peasants then reconsider everything having to do with her?

Her fears instantly faded when he kissed her nose then replied, "I'd like nothing more."

Kenzie threw her arms around him again with excited sounds of mirth he adored.

"Then we better get going. God only knows how long we'll be there with Gran," she blushed, already curious to see how her fangirl grandmother would react to Sherlock in her sitting room.


	35. Gran's

**Hey, lovies. short chapter this week. Sorry! Exams, papers, life. Yuck! Hope all is well with you. Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think! =)**

* * *

"Hello, gran," Makenzie grinned.

"Kenzie!" the old dear shouted from her door, watching the couple climb up the ancient concrete steps. "I just knew you'd drop by this week. Oh, who is-" her grandmother's eyes filled with wonderment. "Kenzie, you know Sherlock?"

Just as they got to the door, the girl giggled, "Gran, this is Benedict."

Her old hands instantly grabbed his, tenderly patting the top. An older version of his girlfriend's eyes danced excitedly from his face to his hair then down to his shoes. Of everyone he had ever met, meeting Granny Daniels would be an introduction he'd always remember- right up there with . Without warning, the old short thing pulled him down towards her to tell him a secret.

"Maybe if you'd have brought me on a case or two, I could have told you that mobile code second try- I just know it," she whispered before a hearty laugh.

Benedict glanced over at a smiling, but embarrassed, Makenzie then whispered back, "Then perhaps Sherlock can ring you next time."

The three burst into laughter, all nerves having vanished.

"Come in! I'll put the kettle on."

She lead them past the sitting room and down the short hallway to the kitchen. It was a cozy little place, the kind you'd expect a gentle widow to live in. But the walls and shelves were full of history and antiques. Black and white photos, tin lunch pails, collector glasses, painted ceramic figurines, and other various conversation starters. Ben's eyes suddenly found a framed photo of a little girl he just knew was his Makenzie. As her grandmother went on about a few of her old treasures, he picked up the photo without permission- his full concentration on the youthful features he knew so well. She had the same smile and her eyes still lit up this way when she was genuinely happy. He held this same little girl every night he could.

A pair of arms brought him back from his deep thoughts as they lovingly wrapped around his waist.

"Find something?"

"This is you, isn't it?" It was stated more than asked. Ben put his arm around her to moved her into his side rather than keep her behind him.

"Have I not changed?" His comment seemed to have slightly bothered her, that or she was teasing. Ben couldn't tell which it was.

"Still beautiful," Ben grinned before kissing her on the head. He put the photo back in its place, the undusty line on the shelf covered once more.

"You know, I didn't believe Kenz when she told me the two of you were together. Quite the story," the excited thing smiled from the sink.

"Yeah. Fate definitely dealt a different hand than I had expected. But thisone is far better than the one I had imagined for myself." He gave Makenzie a gentle squeeze on her waist from behind.

"Oh, that's_ brilliant_, love!"

"Couldn't be happier," Makenzie finally chimed in- desperate for a subject change.

The grandmother sat three tea cups on the table before a heavy sigh.

"It's just a shame…"

Makenzie's full attention was suddenly on her gran. This conversation couldn't go on a moment longer.

"Gran, your room. _Now_?" She pulled herself from Ben's tender hold with a reassuring smile. Sadly, she was getting better at hiding her secret. At the same time, it was becoming more difficult to hide. As soon as they were both inside the back room with the door shut, Makenzie whispered, "I haven't told him." Why was it so hard to look the older woman in the eyes?

"He doesn't know anything?" Kenzie shook her head, her eyes still low. "And why not?"

The woman began pacing the room before answering, "I'm waiting." Her grandmother gave her a sarcastic glance. "Don't want to worry him if there's no need."

"Of course there's need!" Her voice was still quiet but more fierce.

"I will later, gran. I promise. But he's been so happy and things are going so well for him. I just can't bring myself to ruin it now."

The wise old woman understood where her beloved Makenzie was coming from. It didn't take long to pick up on how serious the couple were. His being so popular made it all the more complicated. Celebrities didn't place themselves in this position for anything less than honest love.

"Soon, dear," she stated, grabbing her granddaughter's hand to give it a loving pat. The girl's nervous pacing stopped the moment her hand was taken. "It needs to be soon."

"I know."

They entered the kitchen both smiling. Benedict was half way through the circle of antiques but returned their happy expressions the moment he saw them from the corner of his eye. Makenzie wasted no time in putting herself back into his arms, greeted with a quick peck on the lips.

"Tell me, Ben," grandmother started. "What are your intensions towards my granddaughter? She's all I have and I need to know."

Once Makenzie's gapping mouth and wide eyes were completely ignored by the elder, she hissed, "Gran!"

Benedict was also caught off guard but quickly put a genuine answer together.

"I'm… in love with Makenzie," he gracefully announced. "And, in the not so distant future, I hope to maybe settle down. All in proper time and circumstances allowing, of course."

The old pair of eyes slid from the handsome boy to Kenzie, her stare becoming deadly.

"I see." She was calling the girl out right in front of her boyfriend without his knowing about it.

"Point taken," Makenzie hissed again, a bit more annoyed but playful this time. "And there's no need to put him on the spot like that."

"I don't mind." He was too perfect. "She's only being protective."

"His intentions are honorable, gran. Moving on." There was a pause before the subject change. "Did dad tell you about Soph's pay raise?"

"Yes, that's wonderful! Much deserved." Her entire expression suddenly turned mischievous. "Now, Benny… Tell me…" she took a few steps towards the actor with a crinkled cheeky grin and wicked little sparkle in her eye. "How'd Sherlock do it?"

Makenzie blushed into Benedict's shoulder. Her grandmother was something else.


End file.
